


梦中的陌生人

by Rene379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arthur/Eames - Freeform, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Crossover, M/M, crossover Inception
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 110,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene379/pseuds/Rene379
Summary: 在一次猎魔的过程中，Sam意外陷入沉睡无法唤醒。曾经受过兄弟俩帮助的Arthur和Eames接到走投无路的Dean的电话后前来利用梦境技能帮忙，不曾想Sam的情况要比想象中的复杂的多。Dean在二人的协助下进入Sam的梦境寻找Sam，对即将面临的一切一无所知……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【supernatural crossover Inception（盗梦空间）】

最后一丝天光无声无息地消失在遥远的边际，四下灯光闪烁，从酒吧里传出来的嘈杂的音乐声越来越大，昏黄的街灯下的人影匆匆，来了又去。对许多人来说，是时候开始出门找乐子了。

Dean本应该加入这项活动的。连杯的啤酒、火辣的美女、忘却一切的及时行乐，这些一直以来都是他除了猎魔外夜生活的全部，可是如今他却只是坐在汽车旅馆的床上，一动不动地盯着躺在对面床上的人，Sam。

他已经三天没有走出这个房间，没有吃任何东西，也没有睡觉。他根本没有心情也没有精力去意识到自己看起来有多么糟糕，因为他全部注意力都用来观察Sam，他要第一时间知道Sam醒过来。

一周前他们到达这里，内华达州西南部的一座叫不上名字的小镇。最近半年，小镇里发生了多起死亡事件，死者都是年轻人，报道称，他们均是在睡梦中离世，离奇的是无论是生前体检还是死后验尸都表明他们身体非常健康。查阅资料后，他们确定这是一种十分邪恶且失传已久的巫术，实施巫术的人通过让人迷失于他根据对方弱点所制造梦境中而获得对方的灵魂，以增强自己的能力并延长寿命。经过调查，他们很快就将目标锁定在因工作调动而于半年前搬进小镇居住的Jones医生身上。但是在行动过程中却出了岔子，他们解决了Jones，却没有想到凶手不止Jones一个人，他的妻子也是，更没有想到的是，他妻子是他的导师。那个女人趁他们短暂的分开之际，对Sam下了手，等到Dean赶到的时候，虽然来得及处理她，可Sam已经陷入昏迷了。

从那一天开始到现在，Dean想尽了一切办法唤醒Sam，从请教猎魔的前辈和同仁到去医院求助医生，再到所有努力都毫无作用后开车带着Sam回到旅馆，一遍一遍地讲述他们经过的每一处风景生活中每一个细节，直到几乎没有说话的力气，但Sam却始终安静地睡着，没有任何醒过来的意思。

随着时间的推移，Dean内心积聚的恐惧越来越多，他明知道这一点，却不敢放任自己多想一下。他从来没有想过，过了这么久，他会又一次遭遇了无能为力，再一次尝到了绝望的苦涩。

Dean站起身，久坐带来的酸痛和僵硬让他几乎不能站直，他艰难地迈了一步，来到Sam旁边，右手掌覆在Sam的额头上，拇指轻轻地摩擦温暖的皮肤，抬起左手抹了一把潮湿的脸，叹了口气，声音嘶哑：“Sammy。”

恰在此时，手机铃声响了，Dean看也没看来电显示，直接接听。

“伙计，你弟弟醒了吗？”

“没有。”

“我很抱歉。你听说过Inception吗？”

“什么？”

“呃，大概是叫这个名字吧……我也不确定了。他们是专门负责处理梦境问题的，我打听到他们的联系方式，你要不要联系看看？他们没有固定的工作地点，可以电话联系。虽然听起来不太靠谱，但是总归也是条路，你要不要试试……”

“电话号码？”

“哦，你记一下啊，电话号码是……”

拿到号码后，Dean一秒也没耽误，立刻打了电话过去。有人接听了电话，听他简短地描述了Sam沉睡的现状，又问了他们现在的地址，之后只说了句“三个小时后到”。挂了电话的Dean觉得有点奇怪，不仅是对方立刻答应下来的态度，还有那人的说话声音，让他感到熟悉，可又不确定。

这种不确定只持续了不到三个小时，在Dean打开房门看到门外站着的两个男人时，他就能够确定了，这熟悉感不是错觉。

“是你们？”短暂的惊讶后，Dean让开门口，让拎箱子的客人进了屋，“抱歉，你们叫什么来着？”

“Arthur。”走在前面穿三件套头发一丝不乱的精瘦的年轻人说。

“Eames。”后边跟着的相比而言穿着随意的男人同时开口，摸了摸自己的脸颊的胡茬，“三个月前你们兄弟俩帮我们一次，这次我们帮你，也算是还人情了。客户是你们的话，有些特殊的情况是不是没有在电话里说？比如，有什么不可思议的东西袭击了你弟弟什么的。”

Dean关上门，转身看两个人，眼神凶狠：“你说的对，Sam是陷入那个婊子制造的梦境里醒不过来的。喂，你要干什么？” 他看到 Arthur打开箱子，走到Sam床边，打算向Sam的身体中注入一种液体，他大喊一声快步走过去，想要阻止Arthur，却被Eames伸手挡住了。

“别紧张，想唤醒他就得知道他会迷失在什么梦中，这种方法可以共享他的梦。”说完，见Dean身体放松下来，Eames 将一把椅子拉到Arthur身后，Arthur在Sam和自己的身上连接了一根管子后，坐下来闭上了眼睛。

两分钟后，Arthur醒来了。

Eames瞥了眼计时器，笑着说：“Darling，不到半小时，这么快被干掉，这不像你的水平。”

Arthur皱眉：“他的投射攻击性太强，没等我找到他，就被人从背后用刀刺中了。”

“有点麻烦。”

“不，是十分麻烦。”

Dean完全听不懂他们说的是什么，但是他听得出Sam的情况不乐观，他急切地问：“半小时？什么投射？Sam究竟怎么了？”

“他的确迷失在梦里了，唤醒他最好的办法就是让他意识到自己在做梦。” Arthur一边拔掉管子，一边向Dean解释，“一般来说，陷入浅层次梦境的普通人，我们只要进入他的梦境很容易就能够让他醒过来，但是我刚刚在他的梦里还没有找到他就被他的投射杀了。”

“他的投射就是他的意志投影，如果接受过特殊防盗梦训练的话，梦境侵入者会被投影围攻。” Eames补充，“他没有经过训练，但是足够强悍，如你所见，Arthur在梦里只待了不到半小时就被杀了，也就是醒过来了。”

“要找到Sam就必须躲避你说的投射的追杀？”

“是。”Arthur停顿片刻，“但也不一定，因为我完全不能确定他到底在不在这层梦中。”

“什么意思？”听到这句话，Dean心里突然一紧。

Eames的表情变得严肃起来：“他的梦很可能有很多层，第一层里也许只有他的投射而没有他，想要找到他就要活着通过第一层去往他所在的那一层。”

Arthur点点头：“他已经陷入深层次的梦境，我们没有办法将他拉入我们自己构造的梦里，除非在找到他的那层梦里嫁接我们的梦，可是这个前提是我们找得到他。不过，据现在观察而言，我们作为梦境侵入者能否在第一层梦境中避开他的投射而活下来都是个问题。”

坐在自己床边的Dean低头塌下肩膀：“也就是说你也没有办法？”

过了许久，Eames犹豫地开口：“其实，也不是没有办法。”

Dean猛地抬头，眼中重新燃起一簇希望。

Arthur和Eames对视一秒立即摇头：“不！这太危险，我不会允许你这么做！”

“所以，是有办法的，是不是？” Dean选择根本不去关心Arthur警惕的神情和那句话中“危险”这一词，“告诉我，是什么办法？”

“Eames！”Arthur阻止了Eames继续说话，“现在只是一个人在沉睡，如果那样做了，有生命危险的就不止一个人了，他也会没命的。”

Dean站起身，走到Arthur面前，双拳紧握，尽力让自己的声音听起来平稳：“如果有办法，请你告诉我，他是我的弟弟，无论什么办法，我都要去试一试。”

Arthur眼中带着担忧：“你也许会死，不是死在梦里后还能醒过来，而是真的醒不过来。”

Dean突然哽了一下，眼神下移，落在Sam的脸上，随即那疲惫憔悴的面容突然绽放了耀眼的笑：“我不在乎代价是什么，因为他才是最重要的。”

Eames见Arthur沉默不语，拍了拍他的肩，对Dean说：“正常人活动在现实世界，做梦的时候在第一层梦境。如果要进入第二层梦境，也就是梦中梦，必须要服用一般性药物。在服用一般性药物的情况下，不管是第一层还是第二层，要从梦中醒来有两种方法：要么是 ‘kick’，也就是下坠，要么是死亡，等待药物失效也可以。如果要进入第三层梦境，必须要加强药物。但是如果在梦里被杀死是不能醒来的，取而代之的是会进入Limbo，即迷失域，此时如果死亡会回到现实，但是问题是在迷失域记忆会丧失，记不得这种方法，你可以选择一个图腾，图腾会帮你记起你身在哪里。”

Dean尽最大努力冷静下来，以便理解这段话，随后问：“那我需要怎么做？”

再次说话时，Arthur的情绪显然平静下来：“我们一般会在现实中留下一个人为‘kick’做准备，鉴于这次在第一层梦中很快会被杀死而返回现实，而且人手不够，我们会和你一起进入他的梦境，一个人在第一层梦里负责保护你和另一个人进入第二层梦，在这之后第一层梦中的人有可能会被投射杀死。如果你在第二层梦中找到他，那只要让他死亡他就能醒来。而你们再通过‘kick’逐层回来。如果他不在那里，那么和你一起的那个人会协助你进入第三层梦里，在送你去下一层之后，协助你的人也可能因为保护你而受到攻击回到现实。因为你是他哥哥，投射也许不会攻击对你，不过，这一点我不能确定。但我们是陌生的入侵者，他的投射一定会攻击我们，所以我们只能送你到第三层后醒过来，你在第三层里找到你弟弟之后一定要一起死亡，然后到达Limbo，在哪里通过再次死亡回到现实。陷入深层次梦境中的人很难会让自己死去，所以必要时……”

“我必须杀了他。”Dean茫然地低声呢喃，难过、畏缩和纠结夹杂其中。

“是的。”Arthur不忍又明确地回答，“你要想明白，如果只有你自己死在第三层，然后又在Limbo中迷失，或者你们两个都在其中迷失，那么就可能永远醒不过来了。”

“对我来说，最可怕的莫过于失去他。”Dean向床的方向低下肩膀，垂在床边上方的手圈住Sam的手腕，简单地握住了又松开，深吸一口气，看向另外两个人，“我们现在可以开始了吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“小心！”

Dean被这一声惊得脱口而出：“什么？”同时下意识地转动手中的方向盘，绕开了前方的障碍，大脑中莫名其妙的混沌瞬间消失，接着他十分惊讶地发现他正开着自己的Impala飞驰在悠长空旷的公路上，夜色笼罩，雾气迷蒙，好像除了车灯投射至前方的雪亮光束，这里什么都没有。

车内播放着他最喜欢的乐队的歌曲，音量一如既往地大，还不等Dean完全反应过来，坐在后面的Eames撑着前排的椅背，伸手关掉了音乐。

“你对音乐欣赏的水平真是独特啊。”Eames坐回后排，双手抱臂。

“谢谢。”Dean完全不在意对方话中含义，抬起眼皮看了一眼后视镜，突然踩住刹车，眼中话里充满戒备，“Sam呢？我为什么会在这里？”

车灯熄灭，Arthur在黑暗中淡淡地问：“你还记得什么？”

“我记得……”Dean努力在似乎刚开始恢复运转的大脑中搜寻答案，其他的记忆清晰依旧，唯独他要寻找的那一块碎片好似缺失了一般，那里一片空白。他不由自主地用手挠了挠头，随即转过身皱起眉警惕地盯着后排的两人，“我不知道你们对我做了什么，但是你们最好告诉我你们把Sam弄到哪里去了？还有我现在在哪里？”

“放松，朋友，我们现在在你弟弟的梦里。”Eames举起双手表明自己的无害，侧头看向Arthur，“Darling，认真考虑一下，下一单生意要好好调查客户的详细资料，我可不想在什么工作都没开始干之前，就被不信任我们的脾气很臭的客户误杀了。”

Dean闻言睁大双眼：“所以，我们已经在Sam的梦里了？”

Arthur点头回应。

“可是，你不是说他的……叫什么……”

Eames没好气地接了一句：“投射。”

“对，投射，你不是说他有很多有攻击性的投射吗？为什么我现在什么也看不到？”

“梦境如何会因人而异，不仅是梦主，入侵者的意识也会对梦主的梦造成影响，比如你的车还有车内的音乐，它们是因为你出现在这里才会存在的。不过一般情况下，陷入深层次梦境的人，他们的梦境变化会很小，我上次进入的第一层梦境只是普通的街道，还有很多投射，和现在完全不同。”Arthur思索片刻才谨慎又确定地给出回答，“我不清楚变化的原因所在，但我现在能够肯定一点，他绝不在这一层梦里。”

虽然这个结论让他们觉得在意料之中，可当这个猜想成为事实时，三个人不免有些颓馁。

他们心知肚明，这不是一个良好的开端。

短短几分钟之后，Eames不合时宜地大笑一声：“这也附带了一个好消息，没有那些有攻击性的投射，我们可以在这里安全地进入第二层梦，甚至可以实现‘kick’，不是吗？”

Dean转过身目视前方，点了点头，这个动作与其说是在同意Eames说的话，不如说是在说服自己鼓励自己。他发动汽车，车灯的光束再次射向未知的前方，可就在他踩下油门开动汽车的时候，他听到了从看不见的后方传来的微弱的声响，声音越来越大，这代表着声源在靠近他们。

Dean目不转睛地盯着后视镜：“怎么回事？”

Eames和Arthur转身透过后挡风玻璃看去，不出几秒，他们都注意到了迷雾中的两个平行的光点，随着越来越响的声音，光点的范围变大，也变得更亮。可惜雾气太重，他们看不清声源物体的样子。

“是卡车！”Dean大声说，声音中带着明显的紧张。

“快走！”Arthur迅速反应过来，“这是他的投射，我们现在还不能被他们袭击。”

像是响应Arthur的话一般，后边的卡车虽然仍旧隐藏在迷雾中，在越来越近的声音中却突兀地夹进了别的特殊的声音，与此同时，Impala的后备箱被击中了。

“他妈的！真不知道Sam和我的女孩到底有什么仇？我发誓等Sam这个混蛋醒了之后我一定要揍他一顿，并且以后都不再让他开我的车！”Dean用力踩下油门，仪表盘上指针尖端的数字一下子窜到最大值，Impala像黑鸟腾空一样，不管不顾地冲了出去。

后边的两个光点瞬间变得暗淡，两个车间的距离被拉开，Arthur仍然观察后边跟着的卡车，很快就发现虽然光点依然很暗，可是数量却变得越来越多，他头也不回地问：“他们越来越多，现在不能停车或放慢速度，也就不能交换司机，在车里不能进入第二层梦境，这样一直开车躲避下去不是办法，我们要找个隐蔽的地方尽可能长时间躲避他们，在那里让你进入第二层梦，你知道哪里有这样的地方吗？”

“我怎么知道？这又不是我的梦！”Dean眼中怒意更甚，用力握紧方向盘，大声吼回去，“更何况，你们不是专业人士吗？”

Eames语气也变得很急：“上帝，他可是你弟弟！你应该是最了解他的人！”

“我怎么可能知道他会梦到什么？”Dean想到了那一次在天堂的经历，紧绷的唇角不禁划出了苦笑的弧度：没人了解他，而曾以为最了解他的我可能是最不了解他的人。

“很好，那我们就等着被干掉吧。”Eames笑着冷哼一声，“简直不能再好了。”

车里的三个人很有默契地保持了沉默，Eames面色不善地坐着，Arthur眼看着追在车后的亮点越来越多且越来越亮，Dean以最快速度行驶汽车。

“咳，呃，我不知道那边的教堂算不算你说的隐蔽的地方。”过了很久，Dean有些尴尬地打破车内遭到不能再遭的寂静气氛。

Arthur立刻转过身探身向前，车外的雾气始终浓重，如果有建筑也很难看清，可是远光灯还是将前面街边教堂建筑顶端的十字架的模糊影子显露出来。

Dean不再犹豫，手下使力，方向盘转动，几乎没有减速的Impala的轮胎在路面上划出弧线，偏离道路，驶向了教堂。

十多辆卡车以不变的速度经过教堂，继续沿着原来的公路向前行驶，教堂里的三个人透过玻璃看到这一场景。

“就这么混过去了？他们甚至都没有打算停下来搜一下这里。”Dean觉得不可思议，而后笑了一声，“真是那几年的书读傻了，这么简单的道理都不知道。”

“其实还有别的可能。”Arthur将箱子放在长椅上，“这个教堂不是他梦境里的产物，而是随着你的意识出现的，就像你的车。”

Dean随口问了一句：“这种情况很常见吗？”

Arthur手下动作没停：“不，相信我，这种情况只存在于理论里，我从没在实践中见过。理论上说，有这种能力的入侵者，是和梦主完全信任彼此，甚至可以交付生命的人，就像……”

“手足兄弟。”Dean说道。

“亲密爱人。”Eames在同时说话，安全起见，他们没有开启任何光源，Dean看不到Eames的神情，却真真切切地听到他话中揶揄的笑意。

“要知道，手足兄弟的羁绊可不一定会比得过亲密爱人。”Eames仍然没有见好就收的意思：“我没有恶意，只想请教一下，Winchester真的是你们家族的姓氏，而不是方便你们行事的化名？”

鬼才听不出他话里有话，本来还想争辩一句的Dean双手攥起的拳松了松，想要出口的脏字还是止步于内心给对方的问候。

“好了。”Arthur适时终结了这段荒谬的对话，“Dean，一会儿Eames会和你去到第二层梦境，我不确定在那里你会遇到什么，到达之后Eames会帮助你。我们服用的是一般计量的药剂，在药剂有效期内找到Sam最好，这样你们可以逐层‘kick‘回来’’。你服用的是加强型药剂，绝对不能在找到Sam之前死亡。找到Sam后，简单的死亡就会让Sam醒来，但是你死亡后会直接去往Limbo。如果Eames药效消失之前你找不到他，Eames会让你进入第三层梦境，这之后我们两个就回到现实，而服用了加强药剂的你只能通过去往Limbo死亡而带回了你和Sam。你听明白了吗？”

“明白。”

Arthur让Dean和Eames并排坐下，嘱咐Dean：“你要记住，在梦里，一切的不可能都存在，而所有的存在都有原因。”

 

“啪！”

Dean眨了眨眼，转头看向坐在旁边刚刚在他眼前打响指的Eames，仍有些愣愣地说：“我们已经……”

Eames笑着点头，端起手里的扎啤杯：“这里看起来还不错，至少比上一层好多了。”

酒精混杂的味道、五颜六色的灯光、刺耳杂乱的音乐还有穿着随意的人们，“酒吧”这个词在Dean有意识的第一秒就冲进了他的大脑，虽然是在梦里，可是在现实中无比熟悉的场所还是多少给他带来了安全感。他习惯性地环顾四周，本该闲闲扫过人群的目光意外地停了下来。

那个人背对着他坐着，那么鲜活，周围有那么多的人，可他还是在看到的刹那认出来了。

Dean从吧台附近的凳子上跳了下来，将Eames喊的“搞什么”丢在身后。他用力推开他与他之间隔着的人群，终于站在了那个人的背后，他无暇顾及坐在那人对面的人看过来的奇怪的目光，伸出有些颤抖的手放在那人的肩上。

“Sammy。”

那人转过头，果然是他惦念的脸，高挺的鼻梁，狭长的眼睛。

他看到了久违的棕绿色，他本来该说些什么的，可这一刻却哽咽地说不出一个字。

相逢的狂喜让他忽略了太多事情，比如Sam礼貌挡开他的手的动作，比如Sam脸上疑惑的神情。

“对不起，我们认识吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

酒吧里各色灯光闪耀，人声愈发嘈杂，音乐早已换了节奏更强的一首，然而这一切Dean都没有感觉到。Sam的一句“对不起，我们认识吗？”，再配上那副迷茫疏离的神情，直接冻结了他的所有感知，前一刻翻涌而起的意外的狂喜瞬间砸进了深渊。

他看得见眼前的情景，他看得见和Sam坐在一起的几个人在用奇怪的眼光打量他，他看得见他们夹杂着嫌弃的诧异的表情，他也看得见他们似乎在说着关于他的话，可究竟是什么，他一个字也听不进去。

Dean不知道现在是什么状况，他只知道他面前站着的的的确确是Sam，本来被Sam挡开的手再次抓在Sam肩上并且不自觉地加大了力度。

在最初的震惊之后，他有点害怕了。“害怕”这个词本不该出现在最好的猎魔人Dean的字典里，可他心里一直都清楚，从小到大，他一直就没有摆脱过这个词。这一路走到现在，他有太多的牵挂，恐惧感就像是阳光外的阴影，与牵挂如影随形。

Sam再次挣开他的手掌，虽然还是足够礼貌，但是这一次的动作显然强硬了一些，他站起身来，面向Dean，并主动在二人之间拉开了一个陌生人该有的距离。

“抱歉，我们认识吗？”一样的句子，Sam说的声音比上次大了一些。

Dean盯着Sam，棕绿色的眸底蕴藏着困惑、怀疑，甚至还有警惕。这是Sam，却不该是Sam看他时眼中应该有的情绪。

“呃……你，你是……”Dean知道他得说些什么，可该死的，谁能告诉他，他到底该怎么回答？

“嘿，你不会忘了你老哥我了吧？”不行。

“Sammy，能别像电影里的姑娘玩失忆吗？”不行。

“Sam Winchester，你到底在搞什么？”不行。

“……”不行。

不不不，这些回答可真够糟糕！

“亲爱的，我找了你半天了，我们该走了。”

谢天谢地，Dean松了一口气，不管是谁，他都在心里感谢了打断他说话的这个人。不等他回头，说话的女人就直接贴过来，手臂环着他的胳膊，下颌抵在他肩上。Dean稍稍偏头，深色的大波卷发和一抹红唇撞入他的眼。

WTF！

“我们真的得走了。”女人不由分说地拽着他，没给他任何开口或者动作的机会，覆在他耳边飞快地说，“是我，这里的情况比Arthur预计的奇怪的多，我们出去再说。”

Dean惊讶地抬眼再次看向拉着自己的浓妆艳抹的女人，女人对他点点头，又冲着Sam假意笑笑，“抱歉啊，他有点喝多了。”

Dean的眼睛再次落在依然站着的Sam身上，嘴唇动了动，最后低声嘟囔：“对不起。”接着就很配合地和女人走开了，在他转身的瞬间，他听到坐在Sam对面的和Sam年纪相仿的男人鄙夷地说了句“醉鬼”。

他不在意地笑了，可这之后Sam的话却让他笑不出来了。

“奇怪，我不认识他，可我就觉得他不该出现在这里。”

 

他们推开酒吧的门，看到Impala时Dean仍然十分惊讶。

“她竟然也在这里？”

女人将车门打开，有点粗暴地将反应迟缓的Dean塞进驾驶座位，自己又绕到后座那边打开车门坐了进去。

“觉得奇怪吗？还有更奇怪的。”

Dean听到女人再开口时竟是有些熟悉的吊儿郎当的男人声音，他震惊地抬头看向后视镜，果然看到了Eames的脸。

“你怎么做到的？”

Eames放松地靠在后座上：“我是伪装者，在梦里可以伪装成任何人，这也是Arthur留在第一层，而我和你到这里的原因。”

“为什么Sam会不认识我？”

“他真的不认识你？”

Dean皱紧眉头，挫败说道：“他不是个擅长说谎的人，刚刚，他没有说谎，他就是不认识我了。”

“我刚刚打听到一些信息。”过了几秒，Eames再度开口，“在这个梦里，他不仅不记得你，他还不是你的弟弟。”

“你什么意思？”

“他的姓，根本不是Winchester。”Eames看着镜中反射的Dean不解的神情解释，“他叫Sam Smith，是个律师，毕业于……”

“斯坦福大学法学院。”

“对，斯坦福法学院的高材生，毕业一年多了，律师界的新星，现在在旧金山最好的律所工作，其他的还来不及打听。”Eames停顿一下问，“你怎么知道是斯坦福的。”

“是，我知道。”Dean轻声笑了一下，笑的勉强而无奈，“我希望我不知道。”

车内的气氛糟透了，Eames一点也不喜欢这种压抑的气氛，他看到Dean降下车窗，扭头看着酒吧大门，酒吧门口灯牌上闪来闪去的光打在Dean一侧脸上。他不是个多愁善感的人，但此刻此景竟让他对“伤感”有了一些浅薄的体会。

“我觉得很怪异。” Eames说话了，语气中一贯带有的痞气不见了。

“什么？”

“在没有进行提前改造梦境的前提下，你把教堂或者你的车带入到他的梦里，不仅是第一层，现在的第二层也是这样，这说明你对他就像他的命一样足够重要，他对你绝对信任，这种情况下，当你作为入侵者出现在他的梦境中，不仅不会受到他的投射攻击，而且他会在梦中对你同样信任依赖。可是现在这种事不仅没发生，他更是直接就不认识你了。你难道不觉得这很奇怪吗？”

Dean的声音平淡无波：“这没什么，也许，他就是觉得我对他没有你们想象中的那么重要。”

“不，这一点也不正常。就连他没有出现在第一层，而只是放置具有攻击性的投射，并不断转换第一层的环境这件事也不正常……”

“算了。”Dean话中眼里布满疲意，“反正现在找到Sam了，你们不是说他只要知道这是梦境就能回到现实吗？其他的事情就不要管了，我也没兴趣研究这么复杂的问题。”

“他不认识你，你想怎么让他相信这不是真的，只是梦？” Eames一听就知道Dean在逃避，既是对他提出的反常，也是对他们本来说好的用死亡的方法，“我们的计划不是这样的，你从一开始就没考虑过听我们的话，用让他死亡的这个方法。”他毫不留情地犀利指出。

“他是我弟弟。”

“可这他妈是在梦里！”

“我知道！”Dean把头转回来冲着后视镜里的人不耐烦地大吼，随即咬了下嘴唇，态度缓和，“请给我一些时间，我会说服他的。”

酒吧的门又被推开了，Dean听到了熟悉的笑声，带着一丝腼腆，被刻意控制音量的笑声，那是Sam在和外人相处时惯用的笑声，他又将头转了回去，高个子的Sam走在朋友中间，一群人消失在街道的转角，只剩下隐约的零星的笑声。

“我答应你，但是你要记住在这里你只有半年的时间。” Eames语气中的痞气又回来了，“你说，我该说你笨，还是说你傻？那可是斯坦福出来的大律师。”

“半年足够了。”

Eames 做投降状：“好，你是雇主，你说了算。不过，如果期限临近他还不相信你，那么你要按原计划进行。”

Dean深吸一口气，似是下定了决心：“成交。”

Eames满意地点点头，又说：“今天晚上住哪？咱们现在在哪里？”

“现在在美国加州旧金山湾区南部的帕罗奥多市。”Dean发动汽车：“今天晚上住斯坦福附近的旅馆。”

 

第一层梦境，教堂。

Arthur发现了一件事，一件让他十分疑惑的事。

就在Eames和Dean进入第二层梦之后，他注意到有很强的光线从教堂外射进来。于是，他去窗口查看外边情况，奇怪的是，他发现之前追着他们的十多辆卡车又回来了，就停在教堂外。车灯大亮，却没有进来的意思。

他一开始以为是因为Dean在教堂里，作为Sam的投射，卡车不会伤害Dean，而他与Eames只是和Dean在一起才不会受到攻击。可他转念又想到之前他们三人在车上时明明受到了卡车的攻击，这说明现在卡车没有进行袭击不是因为Dean，而是另有原因。

除了Dean外，就只剩下一个原因了，那就是教堂。

Sam的投射，卡车不能接近教堂，也就是说在梦中，Sam的意识刻意避开教堂。

为什么？

两兄弟的职业他多少了解一些，教堂应该是圣洁的地方，对于他们来说更应如此，到底是什么原因会让Sam潜意识对教堂产生抗拒的心理？

他百思不得其解，可是他现在已经不能再想这个问题了，因为Eames意外的醒了。

“发生了什么？” Arthur帮Eames拆下管子，“你为什么会通过‘kick’回到这里，Dean呢？”

“在那边一周后我被人从桥上扔下来了。” Eames看到Arthur表情就知道他的猜测，“不是Dean，是Sam的投射。”

“他的投射怎么会在一周后攻击你？”

“因为我威胁到了他。我发现了第二层的Sam也不是我们要找的Sam，整个第二层梦就像第一层一样也是他用投射给入侵者设计出的圈套。可我还来不及告诉Dean就被干掉了。” Eames侧头看身边沉睡的Dean，“更要命的是，他从来就没打算要通过杀死Sam回到现实，他在幻想说服他。本来还有那么一点希望，现在完全不可能了，因为那不是我们要找的Sam。”

“Dean找不到Sam是不会回来的，可是现在他不知道他要找的Sam不在第二层，而现在你又回来了，他也没有办法进入第三层。”Arthur急速运转大脑，“我们先回去，这个情况我们两个人根本处理不了，Dean留在这里不会受到伤害。我们需要我们的朋友。另外，还有件事需要和Cobb确认一下。”


	4. Chapter 4

Eames失踪五天了。

知道了这件事之后，Dean也没费心去找过他，反正这里是梦境，对于只服用了一般药剂的他来说，最差的结果不过是在这里被杀死而回到现实。

虽然Dean不愿意承认，但是Eames是对的，那天晚上不管不顾地撂下“半年时间足够”不久，Dean就发现劝说Sam相信这是梦境的这件事真的很困难，Sam是否信任他还是其次，关键是在酒吧相遇的那天之后，他一直没找到机会和Sam说话。他越来越意识到这会是一场漫长而难熬的拉锯战，而在战争伊始，他就被打的措手不及。除了来到这里的第一天，他再没在那家酒吧里看到过Sam，就连那天和Sam坐在一起的几个人他也没见过，于是几天后，他去了Sam供职的律所，可是律所大厅中负责登记的漂亮姑娘只用了一个标志的微笑和一句“对不起，没有预约不能面见律师”直接把他给打发了。等到他下午再次来到律所谎称已经预约过的时候，却被告知Sam所在的团队接了异地的案子，前天Sam就随团队中的高级合伙人出差了。

“前天就出差了？那为什么我上午来的时候你没告诉我？”

“很抱歉，您上午和下午问的是两个问题，我只针对您问的问题给出答案。”姑娘脸上保持着温和的笑，可看过来的眼睛里却带着嘲意。

Dean克制住自己，没对这张笑脸习惯性地吐出“bitch”，他还不想在没见到Sam之前，因为一个可说可不说的词，就成了Sam工作单位不受欢迎的人。

他问清了Sam出差的目的地，又问了回来的时间，两个对比之后，他果断决定留在这里等Sam回来，而不是为了节省时间而坐可怕的飞机过去。

他开着车回到暂时居住的汽车旅馆，开锁的时候隔壁房门恰好打开，他向隔壁那一侧掠了一眼，漫不经心地问：“你要出门？”

Eames 反手关门，在他问话的同时说：“怎么？没见到人？”

Dean推开门，直起身面向Eames ：“他出差了。”

“出差……”

Dean注意到Eames脸上一闪而过的疑惑神情，问：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Eames迅速给出回应，听起来却一点也不像‘没什么’的样子，随即在Dean探究的审视下扬起嘴角，“斯坦福走出来的律师新星果然很忙啊。”

Dean知道Eames隐瞒了什么，他眯起眼睛，毫不掩饰眼中的怀疑，但是对方那一副不变的无赖表情就是让他没辙，他也只好放弃。

“善意的提醒，最好不要后半夜在道路上游荡，这里的治安很差，特别是入夜之后。”

“斯坦福大学附近的治安也不好吗？”

“你要去那里？”

“是。”

“那里……”Dean停顿一下想了想，“有家叫‘Ocean’的酒吧，人比较杂。”

Eames不走心地应了一句，又突然提高声调：“嘿，你对这边还真是熟悉！”

Dean牵动了一下嘴角哼了一声，看起来不知道是在笑，还是只是撇嘴，他冲着Eames点头示意作别，转身走进自己的房间关上房门。

Dean知道Eames是个好人，但是他就是有一种让人不想和他说话的能力。

已经是夜晚了， Dean靠在门板上站住，房间里一片黑暗，可他却没有开灯。

对这里熟悉吗？呵呵，还真是熟悉。

曾经有两年的时间，那是在他开始独立猎魔之后，在他没有工作的空余时间里，这座城市是他停留的地方。不管他工作的地方离这里有多远，只要有时间，他都要开车过来。

那个只小他四岁的弟弟，早就长成了高大强壮的模样，早就到了能够独当一面的年纪，但他就是不能放心，他总觉得好像Sam被吓哭后拉着他将鼻涕眼泪蹭到他衣角上和向他摆脸色要吃零食，还有刚上学时被人欺负了回来哭着向他告状的这些事情就发生在不久之前。“Sam还是个孩子，他不能保护好自己”这个念头在他每次想到Sam的时总会出现。

于是他开始有事没事就开车过来，他去过斯坦福的校园，很多次坐在停放于被树木隐蔽的角落处的Impala里等着Sam下课，有时还会在Sam放学后悄悄跟在后边直至回到住处以保证Sam的人身安全，因为他知道Sam会在图书馆里学习到很晚才离开，而晚上的治安却让人担忧。

每次来到这里，他都要更换住的地方，以至于他几乎住遍了斯坦福附近的旅馆。那两年里有接近一半的时间，他与Sam在一座城市，甚至在一条街道，彼此之间不过一段抬头注意就能看到对方的距离，但他从没想过要拉近这段距离，相反，他将这段距离控制的相当到位。他们是骨肉至亲，可是他很清楚Sam想要的自由生活里容不得他的出现。

如果不是后来出现的意外，这件事他恐怕会一直做下去。

那是第二年的平安夜，刚刚在犹他州处理完案子的Dean开车回来的时候已经过了晚上十一点了。斯坦福校园里充满节日的气氛，他从学生那里打听到Sam所在的学院晚上有集体活动。得知Sam和其他同学在一起，他就不再多问，转而开车去了附近一家名叫“Ocean”的酒吧。

和往常一样，他走了进去，在吧台边坐下来，点了一杯酒。

所有的事情都再平常不过，可很快就有人打破了这种平常。

“请问这里有人吗？”

“没有。”Dean看也不看问话的男人，自顾自地喝酒。

“你喜欢威士忌？”

Dean放下酒杯，斜着眼睛看向来人，三十多岁的男人，长相普通，但半长的的深棕色头发，特别是那双狭长的眼睛却让他看过去的目光定住了一下。

若是个三十多岁长相普通的女人搭讪，Dean还会和她多说几句，但是相同情景换成男人，他就没这个兴趣了，毕竟这里是斯坦福附近的酒吧，他不想让自己给这个城市特别是校园周围的任何一个人留下印象。

然而，对上那双眼睛，他好像控制不住自己一样，他回话了。

“是啊，威士忌。”

“真巧，我也喜欢。”男人眼睛闪了闪，笑了，“下一杯我请。”

这本来是今天最后一杯的，可Dean鬼使神差地笑着说出了“谢谢”。

男人放在吧台上Dean这一侧的手臂十分自然地向这边移动了几寸，连带着身体也向Dean靠过来一些，他热络地介绍自己：“我叫Samuel，你可以叫我Sam。怎么称呼你？”

“呃……Jack。”Dean随口胡诌了一个名字，接过酒保推过来的酒杯，端起来对着男人，“谢了，Samuel。”

“平安夜怎么你一个人在这里？”

“我没觉得这有什么问题。” 酒吧逛的多了，男人在打什么主意，Dean心里一清二楚，他很快喝光了杯里的酒，从座位上起身，“抱歉，我得走了。”

“等等。”男人伸手拦住他，“时间还早，不如再喝一杯。”

Dean不悦地看着拦在他身前的手，抬手挡开，又转头看向男人：“伙计，你大概误会了。”

男人不以为然地笑笑：“是吗？我怎么知道你不是在欲擒故纵？”

Dean真的生气了，他一步冲到男人面前，抓住对方衣领：“你他妈再敢拦我试试，我保证会打得你想死！”放开男人后从钱包里拿出一沓钱丢过去，“刚才的酒钱。”

男人任由他动作，只是站在那里用带着得意与期待的眼神看着他微笑，他想不明白男人为什么在笑，可是这笑让他很不舒服。

短短几秒后，在他感到目眩头晕，不得不扶住身边座椅的时候，他终于知道了男人笑的原因。

Dean嘶声吼着：“你对我做了什么？”

“没做什么，只不过是作为酒保的朋友的我请你喝了一杯酒而已。”

该死的，他在心中咒骂，又用力甩了甩头，却丝毫不起作用，头脑中一片混乱，他的听觉和视力也受到了影响，他眼前越来越模糊，四周的声音变得失真。他感到自己的手臂被抓住了，他被人拉了起来，拖拽着走，他反抗了一下，却收效甚微。

他不该只因为那双相似的眼睛，明知对方心怀不轨，却还是放松了警惕。

“你最好杀了我，不然我绝对会杀了你！”

“美人。”男人摸在他脸上的手被他偏头躲开了，“相信我，你不会想杀我的。”

这句话说完，他发现男人的脚步停了，有人在大力扯着他另一只手臂，接着是一阵摇晃，还有乱七八糟的争吵，等全部停下来之后，他被人再度拖着向前走。

他看不清楚是谁，但是他知道是谁。

这个人的身高、呼吸和气味，只要一接触他就知道，即便是在意识模糊时。

“你伤到哪里了？”

听，还是熟悉的语气，就连不可察觉的颤抖与紧张的气音都没有改变。

那只夹在那人脖颈处的手臂使了一些力气，他将承担不住的重量安心转移到那人身上。这时，酒吧里放起了“We Wish You A Merry Christmas”。

“圣诞快乐，Sammy。”

Dean足够清醒的时候已经是凌晨四点多了，他的确醒了，可单就从床上坐起来这个动作对没有一点力气的他来说却还是十分困难。

他看到坐在对面床上的Sam，脸上写满了愤怒。

“你还没回去？我以为……”

Sam拿出一种异常严肃的态度打断他的话：“Dean，我们需要谈谈。”

Dean故作轻松：“好啊，谈什么？”

“你不能再跟着我了，也不该再来这里了。”

Dean保持着平静甚至是微笑的表情，那表情之下却是不断膨胀的惊怒之意，他紧紧盯着Sam，想从Sam的脸上看出丝毫伪装的痕迹。

“Dean。”

“好。”他在Sam出声的同时说话，话音一出，才发觉声音竟然低哑到如此地步。他下了床，避开了Sam的搀扶，拿起床脚的外套就往外走。

“Dean，你现在还不能走。”Sam拉住他，急急忙忙地说，“我不是让你现在走。”

“你不是希望我走吗？那么什么时候走有区别吗？”Dean挣开Sam，打开房门。

“你可以不走！”Sam在他身后大喊：“只要你和我一样留下来！”

“你知道这是不可能的。”他停下脚步，背对Sam，“以后不要晚上一个人回去，也不要一个人去酒吧，总之，照顾好你自己。”

 

回忆结束了，Dean觉得自己好像被抽空了一样，他离开门板，仍然没有开灯，摸黑走到床边坐下。

他记得从那以后他真的没有再私自去看着Sam，一直到父亲失踪，他去找Sam寻求帮助。

想到父亲，他又想到了另一件事。他曾怀疑那两年他的行为父亲是知情的，也疑惑为什么父亲没有对此表示任何态度，而在父亲死亡之后他的怀疑被证实是对的，至于原因，其实很简单。

因为在Sam离开之后，父亲也会瞒着他时常去往加州。

父亲也许不是个合格的父亲，可他终究还是他们的父亲。

Dean感到一丝头疼，他合衣倒在床上就这么睡了过去，再到醒来时，已经是第二天中午了，然后他就发现Eames一直没有回到旅馆，到了第三天，他就确定Eames在这个梦里已经失踪了。

今天是Eames失踪的第五天，按照日程，今天应该是Sam出差回来的日子，他再次去了律所，却被告知Sam去了斯坦福大学见他曾经的导师，他只好驱车去往斯坦福校园。

午后的阳光透过车窗照射到他的脸上，他等得久了，逐渐有些疲惫，每次闭上眼的时间越来越长，长到他开始认为闭眼休息而不是看着Sam走出校园成了理所当然。

副驾驶的车门突然被人打开，有人坐了进来，他被惊得睁开眼睛，正巧对上了带着怒意的眼眸。

“上次在酒吧里的行为可以用喝醉解释，那么现在呢，你用什么解释你跟踪我不止一次的这件事？”


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur几乎在醒过来的同时，就拿起手机拨打了Cobb的电话。

“别这么紧张，到现在为止一切不都还没到失控的地步吗？”仍然懒散地坐在椅子上的Eames问，他在睁开眼的一瞬间就看到Arthur从椅子上跳起来，接着又一边打电话，一边焦虑地走来走去。认识Arthur这么长时间，这个瘦子的性格就像他的穿着风格一样，刻板严谨，眼下这种情况实在罕见。

“不，你根本不知道如果我想到的是真的，情况会糟糕到什么地步。” Arthur稍微停下来，给了Eames一个严肃的眼神，接着又继续来回踱步，“接电话，Cobb，接电话……”

“你在给Cobb打电话？你要告诉他我们在做什么吗？” Eames一下子坐直身体，站起来走到Arthur 身边，“我以为在梦里你说你要找Cobb只是说着玩的，你忘了他早就不让我们做盗梦之类的生意了吗？如果他知道你之所以没去加州参加他那个什么学术讲座，是因为和我来这里做生意的话，他一定会杀了我的！”

“Cobb，是我，你现在方便通话吗？” 电话终于通了，Arthur侧头躲开Eames伸过来打算拿走手机的手，“不，你现在能过来内华达州一趟吗？对，就是现在，我遇到了一些麻烦，需要你的帮助。Ariadne也在？方便的话她和你一块过来吧。具体地址是……”

Eames早就重新坐在椅子上，听到Arthur挂了电话，双手抱头叹口气说：“Darling，如果Cobb要杀我，你必须要救我，这不是梦里，我死了就真死了，你会心疼的，我可不舍得你在我的葬礼上哭泣。”

Arthur闻言张了张嘴，还是没有把辗转在嘴边的不文明的字词说出来，只是在Eames对面的椅子上坐下来。

“开玩笑的，别当真。” Eames安慰性地拍了拍Arthur的膝盖，“不过，像这种连续两层梦境都是梦主用投射制造的用来迷惑入侵者而梦主又不在其中的情况确实有些奇怪。”

“你知道Cobb今天在加州做的学术讲座主题是什么吗？” Arthur突然问，却不等Eames而自己回答，“是梦主如何抵抗梦境入侵者。”

“这不正是他擅长的吗？”

“也是他最近几个月一直在研究的，前几天他把研究成果发邮件给我看了。”Arthur苦笑一声：“其中有一个方法就是梦主将自己隐藏在深层梦境中，在浅层次梦境里用投射制造的假象迷惑入侵者。”

“那么……”Eames指着躺在床上的Sam。

“没错，就我们现在看到各种不合理情形来看，我怀疑Sam从Cobb那里知道了这个方法，可是Dean对此却明显不知情，所以我才说我们需要Cobb。”

 

大概二十分钟后，旅馆的门被人敲响了。Arthur打开门，看到了Cobb和Ariadne。

Eames 看了眼手表：“你们来的倒是挺快的。”

“Arthur在电话里听起来挺着急的，所以我们搭乘了项目投资人的私人飞机。” Ariadne打量整间屋子，很快注意到了躺在床上的两个人，“这就是你们说的遇到的麻烦？”

Cobb将目光从连接沉睡的两个人的设备上收回来，面向Arthur：“我记得我们说好的，不做这种生意了。”

“你说的对，但这不是生意，只是人情债而已。还记得上一次你在英国出差时，我说过我遭遇超自然现象那件事吗？” Arthur朝床那边偏了下头，“就是这两兄弟帮我解决的。”

Cobb点点头，算是表示理解，将手里的箱子放在地板上，问：“所以，你们遇到了什么麻烦？”

“在那之前，我先问一句，那个人你认识吗？” Arthur指着Sam。

Cobb走近一些看了一眼：“不，我没见过他。”

“那么在今天讲座之前，你有把 ‘梦主如何有效地抵抗梦境入侵者’的研究结论向其他人透露过吗？”

“没有。”Cobb回答的相当干脆，却忽然像是想到了什么，皱起眉头，“等等，大概不到一周前我接到了一个电话，对方是个男人，他向我咨询了如何在梦境中迷惑入侵者的事，我给他的回答里有一部分涉及到了我的研究内容。”

Cobb的话让刚刚松了一口气的Arthur的心猛地一沉，Eames嗤笑一声：“果然。”

Ariadne好奇问道：“什么意思？”

Eames朝Sam那边抬起了下巴：“那个叫Sam，他应该就是给你打过咨询电话的人，几天前因为一些一般人难以理解的原因陷入沉睡。另一个是他哥哥Dean，他向我们求助，我们就用惯常方法进入Sam的梦境唤醒他，可是除了攻击性极强的投射外，我们还发现前两层都是他制造的迷惑入侵者的陷阱，都没有他，这一点就像你的研究一样。Dean还在第二层梦里，他以为他遇到的是他要找的Sam，发现异常的我来不及告诉他就被Sam的投射袭击了。”

“哇哦！”Ariadne惊叹一声，“他只是给Cobb打了一通电话就能自己做到这个程度，真是够聪明的。”

Arthur问：“现在怎么办？我们给Dean注射了加强型的药剂，时间是十小时，现在他被困在第二层，如果他不受攻击的话十小时后会自然醒来，但若被攻击致死，他就会去往Limbo，在那边什么事情都可能会发生。”

“别担心。”Cobb拍了一下Arthur的肩，“他还有希望去往第三层。”

“没有我们的帮助，他自己怎么可能去第三层？”

“这种伪造的假象确实能够误导入侵者，但前提是入侵者是陌生人。也就是说入侵者与梦主的关系越亲密，在现实中梦主越信任入侵者，入侵者不但收到投射攻击的几率越小，对梦主制造的假象破坏力也会越强。一旦假象被破坏掉，入侵者也会找到梦主。”Cobb将放在地板上的箱子打开，“我们不能再强行进入Sam的梦了，因为Dean在其中。先把设备连接上，从现在开始，我们要通过他们的脑电波监测梦里发生的事情。”

 

第二层梦境，斯坦福大学校园。

“上次在酒吧里的行为可以用喝醉解释，那么现在呢，你用什么解释你跟踪我不止一次的这件事？”

Dean看着坐在副驾驶上的Sam，几秒前像浪潮一样席卷着他的困意一下子全部消失不见了，取而代之的是最初一惊之后的一丝喜悦。

Sam的眉被压低了，嘴唇紧闭，唇角向下，Dean知道这是Sam生气时的表情，尤其是对他生气时。Dean还知道一旦Sam冲他摆出这副臭脸，意味着Sam不是真的愤怒到极点，而是需要他用一个合理的解释来说服。

接下来他一定会给出威胁，Dean心里想着。

“好，你不想说的话，我报警了。”

看吧，Dean一点也没意识到他自己笑了，他还在想，只要他说出一个字，Sam就会立刻停止一切假装的动作，乖乖听他说话。

“我想找一个人。”

对于和“陌生人”的对话，这绝不是一个好的开头，Dean说完就反应过来了，然后他注意到Sam果然把拿出来的手机又放回了口袋里。

这个预料之内的无比熟悉的动作让Dean不知道是该笑还是该哭， 眼前的Sam似乎一瞬间和现实中的Sam重合起来。

不，不是重合，Sam始终是Sam。

“你……想找一个人？”Sam瞪大眼睛不可置信地问，笑着摇摇头，“伙计，你才是应该报警的人。”

“是吗？”Dean似笑非笑，眼睛看向别处，漫不经心地回应。

“怎么了？”

Dean的注意力被这句问话中的关心之意重新拉回到Sam身上，他盯着Sam眨眨眼，好一会儿才说：“你好像很关心我？”

Sam坐直的身体因为他的话缩了一下，靠在了椅背上，Dean看到这一幕就知道他又做错了。

“该死！”Dean大声骂了一句，为眼前这尴尬的情形，更为他自己在见到Sam这短短的时间里糟透了的表现。

“确实。”Sam在他的咒骂中低声吐出一个词。

“什么？”Dean反问一句。

Sam再次坐直身体，异常严肃地盯着Dean：“我确实很关心你。”不等Dean给出回应，又露出困惑的神情，“我不知道这是为什么，我甚至都不清楚我怎么会对一个陌生人表现出不该有的关心。”

“哈哈。”Dean大笑，眼角聚起的纹路呼应着他发自内心的笑声，“要不要去喝一杯？”说着，随手启动了汽车。

Sam摊手，也笑出了声：“我还有机会拒绝吗？”

Impala驶离原地，绝尘而去。  
这里是Sam的第二层梦境，这里也是加州，这里的所有与现实中几乎一模一样。

Dean习惯性地打开车载音乐，又瞥向旁边的Sam，毫不意外地看他脸上闪过的不悦。

“哈，司机有权决定音乐！”Dean在Sam开口之前抢先说。

Sam无奈地耸耸肩，不再说什么。

Dean的笑容变得更大，他看向前方，Impala开出斯坦福校园，顺着他曾走过无数遍的街道前行，他看到一家接着一家的旅馆和酒吧，在那两年里他都停留过。

“你对这里很熟悉。”Dean听到Sam下着定论。

“对。”

“可是在酒吧那天之前，我从来没见过你。”

“我不住在这里，但我曾有一段时间频繁地来这里。”

“为什么？”

Dean突然停下车，探头看着窗外街边的废墟：“嘿，我记得这里有间叫‘Ocean’酒吧，怎么拆迁了？”

“你记错了，这里从来就没有酒吧。”

Dean回头正对上Sam看过来的奇怪的眼神：“那就是我记错了。”又重新发动汽车。

“你还没说为什么你曾有一段时间频繁过来。”

Dean有点诧异，他以为Sam只是随口问问，可问了两遍的问题显然不是随便问的。他扭头深深看了Sam一眼，深吸一口气：“因为有个不省心的小混蛋在这里，我需要看着他。”

“就是你想找的那个人？”

“对。”Dean不太想继续这个话题，至少现在不想。他转动方向盘，将车停在一家酒吧门口，“行了，大律师，别问来问去的了，出来喝一杯。”

 

现实，内华达州，汽车旅馆。

Ariadne指着仪器屏幕上显示的波段：“看，他们见面了。”

Eames不以为意地笑了一声：“他们早就见过面了。这根本没有任何价值，且不论Sam不记得Dean，那个Sam还不是我们要找的Sam。”

Arthur问：“Cobb，你对Dean通过改变Sam第二层梦境去往第三层有多大把握？”

“很难说，这要看Dean对Sam来说有多么重要了。”

“相信我，在Sam心中他哥哥恐怕是最重要的人了。” Eames饶有兴致，“你们都想象不到，Dean竟然能够在Sam的梦中制造原本没有的投射。”

“对了，还有一件很诡异的事。” Arthur想到了在第一层梦中见到的景象，“他的第一层梦境会变化，我第一次进去和第二次与Dean进去的时候，梦境是完全不同的。”

“是不是第二次梦境中投射的攻击性明显弱了很多？”

“你怎么知道？”

“他的梦本来就是给他认为有敌意的入侵者准备的，所以投射的攻击性会很强。由于对他重要的Dean出现在他的梦里，他不能清除他的投射，但是出于保护，他将投射的攻击性降到了最低。可是，这也意味着另一件事。”说到这里，Cobb停了下来。

“什么事？”Arthur和Ariadne异口同声。

“这意味着Sam已经将自己沉入到了深层次梦境里，而且他醒过来的概率会微乎其微。”

 

“后来我就从斯坦福法学院毕业了，接着就进了我现在所在的律所。”Sam将空酒杯放到吧台上，傻傻地笑。

Sam有些醉了，在酒吧里灯光的闪耀下，Dean捕捉到了Sam脸上喝醉了的痕迹。

“听起来不错，人生圆满。”Dean听完了Sam对引以为傲的学习生涯的讲述，心里觉得无聊至极，可面上却微笑着回应。

“圆满吗？不，我一点也不觉得。”Sam从酒保手里接过倒满的酒杯，喝了一口，“在我的毕业典礼上只有我一个人，因为我是孤儿。”

“哦。”

“你知道那种感觉吗？” Sam放下酒杯，抓住Dean的手臂，“在我的同学的毕业典礼的照片里都有他们和父母兄弟姐妹合影，而我的呢，这样的照片却一张也没有。”

Dean犹豫了一下，说：“你，好像很在意。”

“怎么会不在意呢？”Sam反驳，“你不是孤儿，你不知道，家，家人，才是最重要的。”

Dean愣了，眼前的Sam说着一点也不Sam的观点，这让他觉得说不出的怪异。

半晌过后，Dean平静地挡下Sam伸向酒杯的手：“你喝多了。”

“是吗？”

“是。”Dean将钱留在吧台上，架着Sam往外走，“我以前都不知道你的酒量这么差。”

“以前？以前你也不认识我啊。”

Dean打开车门，费力地将Sam塞了进去，自己也坐回车里：“我送你回家。”说完，伸手转动车钥匙。

可转动钥匙的手却突然被Sam大力攥住了，Dean挣了一下竟然没能挣开，他看向副驾驶上的已经醉了的人，不耐烦地问：“干什么？耍酒疯吗？”

“不要开车。”Sam的嘴缓慢地动着。

Dean只听到了第一句的“不要开车”，后边的话却怎么也听不清了。于是他俯下上身，靠近Sam，将耳朵贴近Sam的嘴边。

“你说什么？”

这句话问完，Dean感到耳侧拂过了温热的气息，接下来夹杂着酒精气味的每一字都顺着耳朵落入到了心里，缓慢却坚定。

在Sam说完之后，Dean直起了上身，从Sam口袋里翻出他的手机，拨打了通讯录里的一个号码，不到五分钟后，一辆汽车也在酒吧门口停了下来，而他架着Sam上了那辆车。

车门关上的一刻，他回头看了一眼Impala，想到了他第一次偷偷开车带着Sam去酒吧喝酒的事。那时父亲坐着朋友的车暂时离开了他们去工作，他就带着Sam出来玩，他自己都还没有成年，Sam的年纪更小，可他花了足够多的钱喝酒，多到酒吧老板明知他未成年却没有依照规定赶他们离开。他不记得后来发生了什么，只记得等他有点清醒的时候，Sam在哭喊着叫他的名字，而impala已经撞在了路边的树上。

“Sammy，你没受伤吧？”他惊慌失措地抹着Sam手上的血问

“Dean，不是我的血，是你的！”Sam将小手放在他的头上又拿下了给他看，“你撞伤了额头。”

“没事。”他坐起来启动汽车，“别哭了，咱们回去吧。”

“Dean。”Sam拉住他，“你喝酒了，不要开车，这很不安全，我们打车回去吧。”

Dean笑着揉了揉Sam的头发：“好。”

 

汽车开动了，Dean收回落在Impala上的视线，车辆转弯，本来坐在旁边的Sam因为惯性向他这边倒了下来，Dean连忙接住，将Sam放倒，让他的头枕在自己的腿上，又笑着揉了揉Sam的头发。

“你喝酒了，不要开车，这很不安全，我们打车回去吧。”

同样的一句话，现实与梦境，让Dean再一次恍惚，这个Sam，有Sam的模样，也有Sam的性格，就连最微小的细节他也有。他能做他习惯的动作，甚至能说出他曾说过的话，可是为什么就不会认得自己？

他想不明白，这里的Sam是Sam的意志，他明明渴望家庭，认为家和家人是最重要的，可为什么却不认得眼前的人就是他唯一的亲人。

彼时，你的天堂里没有我的影子，现在，你的梦境里将我划为陌生人。

Sam，你究竟把我看作了你的什么人？


	6. Chapter 6

Sam确实喝醉了。

出租车平稳地行驶在主干路上，街边路灯的暖色光亮射进车内，斑驳在平躺在他腿上的Sam的脸上。Dean伸手将Sam额前略长的刘海向一侧拨弄了一下，露出狭长且舒展开的眉眼。他忽然想到，这是自从他拉着Sam离开斯坦福之后的这些年里Sam第一次喝醉得不省人事。也是迄今为止，他第二次照顾喝醉到如此地步的Sam。

Dean偏头靠近车窗玻璃吐出一口气，随着汽车前行而后退的街景在他眼前闪过，繁华却也空洞。他看在眼中，却也只是让这些虚幻在眼前经过，心里想的完全是另一段久远的记忆，关于Sam人生中第一次喝醉的记忆。

 

犹他州。

他们搬到这里已经两个月了，父亲一如既往地经常和当地的朋友外出猎魔。这一次他已经离开快半个月了，Dean不知道他此行的确切目的地在哪，只知道是犹他州西部的落基山脉附近。

Dean已经十五岁了，这是个介于男孩与男人之间的年纪，他越来越渴望成长为父亲一样的战士，也随着成长越来越认识到现实世界中的规则与责任。这两年，他已经很少将时间花在校园学习上了，而对于这件事应该给予关注的父亲却一点也不在意。

十一岁的Sam却与他是两个极端，每天按部就班地去学校，放学后认认真真做作业，俨然一个应当受到嘉奖的优秀学生。他还记得几天前他代替父亲被Sam的老师叫去谈话，本来还以为会因为Sam在学校糟糕的表现遭到斥责，结果却被告知学校有意让Sam参与学校的代表团去和州内其他学校进行学术竞技，比赛加上路程需要三天的时间。

这样挺好，Dean很高兴地告诉自己。他很清楚自己家里是什么情况，温柔贴心的母亲死于非命，只剩下一个为了复仇一年里有一半时间不知所踪，另一半的时间奔波在外的父亲。作为长子，自大火那天之后，在仍是年幼的他怀抱牙牙学语的Sam，用谎言搪塞前来调查的社区警察之时，他就知道他以后的人生会是什么样子。

他没有选择，他也心甘情愿地服从，但是对于Sam，他却始终抱着一丝希望，希望这唯一的弟弟能够活得简单些。

于是，他相当爽快地一边感谢老师，一边以监护人的身份替Sam答应下来，虽然他自己都没有成年，可是在一所当地差的数一数二的学校里，谁又会介意呢？

出发的前一天晚上，Dean在帮Sam整理行李，Sam站在他旁边一直沉默地打下手。Dean其实早就发现了自从他替Sam决定去参与比赛之后，Sam的情绪就很低落，特别是这一天，Sam就没和他说过话。可是他并没有特别放在心上，因为最近这半年来，Sam的脾气他越来越摸不透了，一开始他还十分困惑，时间长了之后他就把这一情况的原因自动归为“Sam步入了叛逆的青春期”。他本来以为这一天就这样过了，可就在他把装好的背包递给Sam的时候，Sam却阴沉着脸说了这一天的第一句话。

“你好像很希望我离开你。”

Sam没接过 Dean递过来背包，直直盯着Dean，眼神无辜中带着委屈：“为什么？”

“我没有这样想过。”Dean觉得Sam说的话莫名其妙，拿着背包的手又向前伸了伸，试图足够引起Sam的注意，“检查一下，看看还需要什么？”

Sam眼中逐渐增强的审视让Dean感到不舒服，他不耐烦地把背包扔了过去，皱起眉头：“发什么神经？快检查一下，没有什么需要的话就上床睡觉！”

接过背包的Sam因为他的话缩了一下，这回他不再多问了，只是绕过Dean走到床边放下背包，默默地低着头查看。Dean知道自己的话说重了，但是他实在懒得再解释，因为Sam这几天对他冷淡的态度确实让他有些恼火。他想不明白Sam为什么会不开心，他更想不明白Sam明明心里有事却为什么不和他说。

不该是这样的，十五岁的Dean固执地觉得，Sam不应该有秘密瞒着他。

“没有了。”

简短生硬的回答结束了Dean短暂的走神，Dean转过身对上了面无表情的Sam，棕绿色眼睛被有些长的刘海遮挡住了半边，这让他看不到其中的任何情绪，一无所知带来的无力感让他不禁烦躁起来，可对着Sam，他还是忍了下来。

“哦，没有别的需要了是吗？”Dean低声干咳一下，又挠了挠头，走向Sam，将背包放在旁边的椅子上，“那就早点睡吧，明天还得早起去学校。”

Sam顺从地点点头，拉开被子，背对他躺了进去。Dean也回到自己床上，关掉了床边灯，在灯光熄灭的刹那，他看到Sam翻了个身，面向他这边。

Dean挥去大脑中乱七八糟的想法，疲惫的闭上眼睛。白天他去了修车厂帮忙，不知道为什么，今天需要修理的车辆特别多，他从清早忙到了晚上，回来的时候已经很累了。现在，他只想好好休息。

“Dean，你睡了吗？。”

“没，怎么了？。”

那边没了声音，过了好一会Sam才回答：“没事。”

“Dean。”在寂静的黑暗中，对时间的认知似乎会变弱很多，Dean不知道这一次过了多久，可就在他的困意几乎就要战胜清醒的时候，他又听到Sam在叫他的名字。

“什么？”他睁开眼勉强打起精神回应Sam。

“后天的比赛，我会拿到第一的。”

“好极了！”沉重的眼皮压着Dean闭上了眼睛，他还在低声重复，“好极了。”

“Dean。”

“嗯？”Dean无意识地回复一声，从鼻腔里发出的声音闷闷的。

“我大后天下午就回来了，你会在房子里等我吧？”

“嗯。”

他终于被卷入了困意的漩涡中，耳边的声音距离他越来越远，他不知道Sam说了什么，甚至完全不能确定Sam是否说了话，可他还是下意识地给了一声回应。

这是学校组织的活动，而Sam又那么懂事，所以他足够放心。

但是三天后的晚上，从修理厂回到房子里的Dean发现Sam不在，拨打Sam的手机无人接听，而联系了老师也没有线索之后，他才想到自己的“放心”是多么的愚蠢和致命。

他打遍了他所知道的和Sam有关的同学的电话，却都没有结果。他翻看通讯录，悲哀地发现和Sam有关的同学的电话号码只有两个，其中一个还打不通。

Sam才转校过来，他基本上没有朋友，除了自己，他谁也不熟悉。

这个认知让Dean浑身发凉，“Sam被他弄丢了”的这件事让他慌了，一时间他大脑里除了这句话什么都没有了，他根本没有意识到自己正攥着手机焦急地在房间走来走去，直到他撞到了桌子，瞬间的疼痛让他清醒过来，他立刻夺门而出。

他不知道Sam在哪里，他只能仔仔细细地找遍每一条街道，每一个角落。他想尽快找遍整座城市，可又害怕找到最后仍然没有Sam的身影。逐渐增加的恐惧重重地压在他身上，让他喘不过气来。

夜更加深了。他找了一个多小时，从繁华的闹市区到人迹罕至的贫民区，却始终没有找到Sam。没来得及穿上外套就跑出门的他站在十字路口处筋疲力尽，冷风吹过，他却感觉不到凉意，因为心里的寒冷已经快要吞噬了他。

从四岁开始，他就将Sam看作是他的责任，他从来没有想过有一天他会连看顾好Sam都做不到。

他蹲坐在地上，将头埋在双臂间，双手揪着头发，泪水滴落在地面上。崩溃的临界点逼近他，他却束手无策。他曾觉得自己已经成长为能够独当一面的人，直到这一刻，现实才将他打醒，用冰冷的话语告诉他，他不过是个十五岁的孩子。

口袋里的手机突然响了，他连忙掏出来接听，声音紧张到颤抖：“Sam？”

电话对面吵极了，他艰难地听到和他对话之人的声音，那是个成年女人的声音，显然不是Sam。

“呃……你认识Sam Winchester吗？”

“是的！”Dean猛地站起身，“是的，他是我弟弟。他现在在哪？”

对方报了一个酒吧的名字，距离他工作的汽车修理厂并不远，那一条街其他的店铺Dean都找过了，却唯独没有进去酒吧，因为Sam才十一岁，无论如何都不可能去酒吧。

他打辆车到了那间酒吧，一进去就看到了角落里伏在桌子上的Sam。酒吧老板把Sam的学生证交给他，向他解释说Sam是夹在其他成年人之间进来的，当时人太多，她没注意到有个孩子，直到后来这桌的其他成年人走了之后才发现喝醉的Sam，叫不醒人就只好翻看他的口袋，随即找到了学生证和手机，然后打了他手机里最常联系的电话号码。

Dean谢了酒吧老板，脱下身上的长袖衬衫套在Sam身上，拉着Sam的手臂，将他背在身后走出了酒吧，他没带足够的钱出门，只能步行回去了。只穿着短袖T恤的他一走出门就被冷风冻得打了个机灵，而身后的Sam被风一吹也稍微清醒了一些。

“Dean？”Sam用染上酒气的干哑的声音犹豫地问。

“是我。”Dean很生气，但他说不清楚他是该现在训Sam一通还是稍后再说，他深吸一口气，平复了下心情，“为什么去酒吧喝酒？你不知道你未成年吗？”

“呃，我知道，可是去年你不是也带着我去过吗？就是后来你喝多了把Impala撞在树上的那次，你那时候也没成年啊。”Sam显然没有醒酒，他说话从没这样缓慢过。

“嘿，现在我们讨论的是你的问题，不是我的好吗？”Dean抬高声音，语气中露出了些微怒意，“还有，你怎么进去的？”

“这个啊，呵呵。”Sam吃吃傻笑，“很简单，那桌人喝的酒都是我买的。”

“什么？”Dean震惊地停下脚步，“你买的？你哪来那么多的钱？我不记得给你这么多。你不要告诉我你勒索了你的同学，或者……”

“Dean。”Sam出声打断，伸手拍着兄长的后背，“放轻松，我只是把我的奖杯卖给另一个有钱的同学而已。”说完，得意地笑起来。

“你……”Dean迈开步子，过了半天，也没想出能说的话，最后只好和Sam一样笑出了声。

“卖了多少钱？”

“我，我忘了。”

“绝对没有下次了，明白了吗？”Dean拉着Sam圈在他脖颈的手臂，将背后的Sam向上拽了拽，严肃说道，“向我保证。”

“我保证。”Sam郑重其事地说。

街上的人逐渐变少了，十五岁的Dean背着十一岁的Sam稳步走在回去的路上，他们叠在一起的声影随着沿路的街灯变长又变短，不注意的话，会把这个影子看成是一个人的。

“Dean，你有喜欢的人吗？”

Dean嗤笑一声：“怎么？你遇到情感问题了？”

Sam认真地说：“不，你觉得修车厂厂主的女儿漂亮吗？就是今天下午和你一起离开的深棕色头发的那个。”

“你喜欢她？”dean吃了一惊，揶揄笑道，“她可是比我还大两岁，而且她有未婚夫。”

“哦，我知道了。”

“等等，你回来看到我了，为什么不叫住我？”Dean立刻抓住了Sam话中遗漏的信息。

“你答应过要在房子里等我的，可是你却和别人走了。”Sam声音闷闷的，Dean感到圈住他的手臂抖了一下，然后收的更紧了，Sam轻声吸了下鼻子，“你不该骗我的。”

Sam果然还是个小孩子，Dean心想，无奈回答：“好，下次不会了。”

“绝对没有下次，永远别丢下我一个人，永远别骗我，向我保证。”

“好，我保证。”

“Dean，我头疼。”Sam的声音变得更弱了。

Dean叹口气：“把衣服裹紧，别着凉了，你睡一会，我们就快到了。”

 

躺在腿上的Sam动了一下，Dean将视线从窗外收回来，车窗上零星的雨滴让他愣了一秒，随即重新看向还没清醒的Sam。Sam伸手抓住了他的衣角，将自己向他怀里拉近了一些。这时，出租车停了。

Dean将Sam扶正，推开车门架着Sam出来才发现外边的雨似乎比他以为的下的大些。

这让他有点奇怪，他记起Eames还在这里的时候，他曾无意说过这里的天气很好，而Eames告诉他在同一个梦境中天气是不会变化的。

那么，为什么明明连续半个月都是晴天，现在却下起了雨？

Dean想不明白，他也没在这上边多想，然而到了第二天，情况好像变得更奇怪了。

第二天清晨，Dean拉开Sam家客厅的窗帘后发现，外边乌云密布，天降暴雨。


	7. Chapter 7

01:34。

坐在椅子上的Eames睁眼打了个哈欠，瞄了眼手表后直起上身以缓解腰背的酸痛，起身走到床边，用肩头撞了下站在他前面观察设备屏幕的Arthur：“两个半小时，那边应该过了一个半月了，有进展吗？”

“没有，他还在第二层。”Arthur的声音平和中带着些微疲惫。

“Darling，对他们有点信心。想想几年前，你不是一样在最后才将我从Limbo拉出来了吗？”

Arthur一言不发地摇摇头。

“他们呢？”Eames适时转移了话题。

“他们为了这次学术讲座能够争取到更多的科研投资一直在做准备，连续三天没睡觉。Ariadne有些困了，Cobb陪她出去走走，估计也快回来了。”

话音刚落，房门就被打开，Ariadne 和Cobb拎着袋子一前一后进来。

“这家旅馆大概是我见过最差的，到了半夜连水都不供应，我们出去买了水，还有一些吃的。” Ariadne一边抱怨，一边从袋子里拿出两瓶水扔给Eames，走过去俯身看着设备，头也不抬地问，“那边大概多长时间了？还是没有什么变化？”

“一个半月，他还在第二层。” Eames拧开一瓶递给Arthur。

Arthur也没道谢，直接接过水瓶坐回到椅子上，面色凝重：“我越来越担心了。”

“不是还有时间吗？” Ariadne站直身体转过来疑惑地看着Arthur。

“他担心的不是这个。”Cobb在Arthur开口之前说，他转向Arthur，与后者声线中显露出的担忧不同，他的语气如常，平静没有半分起伏，“梦境越深入，入侵者迷失的概率越高。Dean在梦境里待的时间越长，越分不清现实与梦境。你在担心如果在第二层Dean就出现混淆的兆头，那么等到他破坏第二层的伪装，去了第三层和Limbo之后，他就真的会迷失其中，醒不过来。”

“当梦主在浅层梦境中制造假象，将自己沉入到最深的梦境中时，从第一层到他所在的那层，越接近他，他的投射对现实的记忆和感触会越来越多，但是入侵者则刚好相反，他的记忆会随着深入而变得模糊，而迷失的可能性会变得极高。” Arthur向Eames所在的那侧抬起眼睛，长久地注视着，可又不似只看着眼前之人，“我很清楚那种逐渐迷失，逐渐怀疑自己，直到失去自我的感觉。相信我，那真的太可怕了。”

“Arthur。”听完Cobb和Arthur的话，Eames在罕见的沉默之后，再度翘起嘴角，叫了对面瘦子的名字，依然是不着调的语气，但不知为何，细听起来却隐含了一丝难以捕捉的叹息。

Ariadne表情更加迷惑，然而Cobb眼中却多了一份了然。

 

橘色的夕阳余晖铺满湖边公路，Impala平稳地行驶在公路上，最后停在湖畔别墅的白色栅栏外，Dean打开车门，很自然地走进院落，就好像他一直如此。透过起居室的落地窗瞥见了闪过的人影，他有点意外，可随即又咧开嘴笑了，步子加快起来，在那人抵达门口推开房门之前将手放在了门把手上。

Dean睁开眼睛，侧卧的姿势正好让他睁眼就看到墙上的钟表，他无声地盯着接近数字“9”的时针眨了眨眼。  
又是这一幕，好像只要他闭上眼睛，总能在梦中看到这一幕。Dean不记得这是来到这里的一个半月里第几次在梦中见到这样的场景了，但是Dean记得这件事第一次发生是在Eames还没失踪的时候，他也记得他问Eames为什么在梦境中睡觉还是会做梦后Eames的回答。

 

“那不是‘梦’，那也是来源于你意志的投射。就像你在这里看到的一切，它们都是Sam的意志的投射，之所以会出现在他的梦里，是因为这些都来源于他的意志。至于你所说的‘梦’，它和出现在这里的Impala一样，是你意志的产物，但它又与你的车不同，当你作为入侵者出现在别人的梦境中时，它只能以‘梦’这种更加隐秘的形式出现，因为它来自被你深埋从不示人的意志，你可能自己都不知道。或许是这种安逸的生活，或许是那个在房子里的人，无论哪个，它都是最真实的，也是你最想要的。” 

 

湖畔别墅？白色栅栏？

得了吧。

Dean始终无法置信，甚至觉得荒谬可笑，这种结束猎魔、和Sam各自安家、每天朝九晚五的生活怎么可能是他最想要的？

那么在房子里的人呢？

Dean觉得这就更荒唐了。他永远不会为了一个人，丢下家族事业，丢下Sam，去过平凡安逸的生活。因为无论何时，无论何地，Sam永远排在其他任何事任何人之前，Sam与他来说他是最重要的存在，而他可以为了Sam做任何事情。

他不是没有试过，在他以为Sam永远回不来的那段日子里他确实有过一段这样安稳的生活。Impala不再奔驰在全国各地荒凉的公路上，车的后备箱中不再载有各种装备，盐罐里的盐只用作烹饪。那曾是他从不会想象的生活，然而他却意外地习惯了。可在Sam再次出现之后，这种习惯刹那间荡然无存。

他说不清楚那是一种什么感觉，在他再度看到Sam的一刻，有什么他忽略的曾缺失过的东西随着Sam的出现而重新回到了他的身上。

 

Dean翻个身仰面躺在床上，结束在这件事上的思考。光线从素色窗帘的缝隙漏出来，尽头落在他的脸上，他抬起手臂放在眼前，挡住直射过来的阳光，用从喉咙处翻滚出来的细小干涩的声音对刚好刺到眼睛的光线表示抗议。

“Sam？”

Dean习惯性地扬声叫了一句，却没有像前几个休息日一样听到Sam的回应，就连其他的声音也没有。他皱着眉掀起盖在身上的被子，无视整齐放置在床边地上的拖鞋，赤脚走出卧室。

“Sam？”他在开着门的Sam的卧室门外向里面扫了一眼又转到了Sam常去的书房，却都没有发现Sam的身影。

他愣住了，茫然地站在宽敞却依然没有Sam的起居室中央，“Sam去了哪里”、“Sam为什么没有提前告诉我休息日会出门”、“是不是因为昨天的争吵”等问题在短暂的空白之后全部挤进他的脑袋，他强迫自己刚开始工作的大脑去思考，但是因起床还不足两分钟而未能恢复正常运转速度的思维显然不能满足他的要求，对于这些问题给不了任何答案。他咒骂一声，转身快步走进自己的卧室打算电话联系Sam，然而本该放有手机如今却空空如也的枕边却当头给了他一记闷棍，他这才意识到他早就不在现实世界，而是身处Sam的第二层梦境中，他带过来的投射除了Impala和车内的猎魔装备以及一箱子假证件外再无其他。

距离他到达这里过了一个半月，而他住在Sam家里已经快一个月了。一个月前，在他送喝醉的Sam回家并因为外面下雨而顺便在沙发上将就了一宿，第二天又因为暴雨不便出行而继续被Sam留下来之后，Sam在他离开时便问了他是否先在这里住下。

 

走到门口的Dean听到Sam的问话，转过身面对Sam，故意笑的不怀好意：“你不害怕我是小偷？”

“当然不，如果你是，昨天晚上我家就会被洗劫一空了。不要质疑律界新星的眼光。罪犯见的多了，我看得出你不是这样的人。”Sam咯咯笑道，随口问着：“你是吗？”

Dean不置可否，可眉眼中的笑意更深。

“这里只有我一个人住，所以，你到底要不要暂时住下来？”Dean依然没有给出回答，只不过脸上的笑容越来越大，Sam看着他的表情笑着摇摇头，“老兄，别搞得像求婚一样好吗？”

“好。”Dean呵呵笑出声，走过去拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“我说了，好。”

于是他就这样在Sam的家里住了下来。Sam九点上班，却因为案子常常加班到很晚，有时甚至休息日也要加班。因为Sam没有自己的车，他经常会开车到律所接Sam下班，最晚的一次已经过了晚上十一点，在Sam代理的案子开庭的时候，他还会在法庭外边等着。Dean相信，聪明如Sam，早就知道他来到这里的原因不简单。可对于他为何出现却再没问过半句。两个人就这样在一个屋檐下很默契融洽地住着，偶尔还会做顿饭。一个月的时间，实在不长，但对于他混淆了现实和梦境的这件事却足够了。在今天之前，他从没注意他已经忘了这里只是个梦，也没觉得他已经忘了他要让这里的Sam明白这是梦而已的重要任务。

是他自己太过沉溺，即便是他不喜欢的平静简单的日子，却因为Sam的存在，使他沉溺其中，忘却了这只是虚幻一场。

他问自己，Sam足够相信他了吗？

不，当然没有，不然Sam怎么会一声招呼不打就出门了。

 

他急躁将抓着头发的双手甩下来，也甩掉了大脑中乱七八糟的念头，挫败地坐在床边，低下头却注意到了脚边的黄色字条，看起来像是在他掀开被子时落到地上的。他俯身捡起字条，翻转过来，看到上边的字。那是Sam的字迹。

“代理的案子出了问题，来不及告诉你，也来不及做早饭，冰箱里有食材，你自己随意。PS：对于昨天的事情，我很抱歉，希望能够得到你的原谅。”

焦虑迅速的从Dean的脸上消失，紧绷的身体放松下来，他逐渐舒展眉头，笑了起来。

“昨天的事情”，看过一遍之后，Dean的眼睛回到这几个词上停顿下来，脸上的笑容变得淡了许多。

 

昨天下午，法庭外。

Dean抬起手腕看了时间，又转头看向法庭大门，叹口气矮下身体仰头靠着座椅闭上眼睛。

Sam代理的案子开庭，Dean照例过来等他，却没想到会等这么久。

又过了一段时间，在迷迷糊糊地睡了一觉后，他听到车窗玻璃被敲响的声音，他睁开眼睛看过去，已经入夜的背景前果然是Sam。但是与以往不同的是，这一次Sam的表情实在不能用“好”来形容。

“你不用这样做。”Sam坐到副驾驶的座位上说了这样一句话。

Dean放下伸向车钥匙要启动汽车的手，刚刚那句话他听出了Sam低沉的声音中压抑的复杂情绪，一时之间，他听不出来Sam的情绪，所以他侧头看去：“你说什么？”

“我说，你不用这样开车接我。”这一次语气似乎缓和许多，Sam将直视前方的双眼移向Dean，奇怪的是Dean在他的眼中看到却不是他以为的怒意，而是一闪而过的逃避，“我不需要。”

异常强硬的“我不需要”让Dean愣住了，Sam这种莫名其妙的态度多少激怒了他，可他还是忍下了发作的冲动一边启动汽车，一边问：“你有什么毛病？”

“没什么。”他听到Sam深吸一口气，低声回答。

“所以，到底是为什么？”

“不为什么。”Sam将头转到车窗那边，这让Dean完全看不到他的表情，过了一会儿，Sam突然开口，“停车。”

天呐，Dean在心里大喊一声，他真想抓着这个说话的混蛋揍他一拳，他心里这样想着，可还是依言靠路边停下车。而Sam几乎在车停下来的一秒快速打开车门下车了。

“嘿，你去哪儿？”Dean以手撑着副驾驶座位，将上身探向副驾驶一边的车窗，叫住Sam。

Sam快步前行的背影因为他的话停住了，可依然背对着他：“这好像不关你的事。”

Dean惊讶地张着嘴，却怎么也说不出话。就在这时，Sam又加上了一句更让他惊讶的话。

“别忘了，我们没那么熟。”

怔愣之后，Dean感到了堵在心里的膨胀的怒气，他用力地瞪着前方的背影，半晌之后坐回到驾驶位，发动汽车后猛踩油门。就在车离开的瞬间，他好像通过后视镜看到了Sam向他这边转身，可他又不够确定。

他去了酒吧，然后又回到了Sam的家里，他想问清楚原因，打开门却发现Sam还没回来。于是他坐在沙发上一直等着，等到下半夜。他不记得具体的时间，但是他记得就在他困倦到极点，闭上眼睛的时候，他似乎听到了房门开启的声音。

 

字条上短短几行字，他却坐在床边翻来覆去地看了好几遍，最后才张开双臂躺回到舒服的床上，手里依然抓着字条。

 

果不其然，Sam回来的时候已经很晚了。听到钥匙开门的声音时，Dean正好坐在沙发上，就像昨天一样，只不过这一次他十分清醒。

“哦，嘿。”Sam看到坐在那里的Dean，眼睛亮了一下，然后才反应过来，紧绷的声音暴露了他的紧张，他反手慢慢关上房门，走过去隔着茶几站在Dean前面，“我以为你已经睡了。”

“我们需要谈谈。”Dean微微叹口气，抬头望向他，语调忽然变得轻松，“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“什么？哦，没有，我还没吃过。”因为前一句而紧张到极致的Sam因为下一句没头没尾的问话而一时间不知所措。

“很好，我点了披萨，它们应该还热着，我可不想我一个人解决这么多。”Dean朝着前面抬了下巴。

Sam顺着他的眼神看向茶几，这才注意到堆在上面的纸盒，他一下子笑起来，表情生动起来。他绕到茶几后边，坐在Dean身边，打开盒子：“天呐，你到底买了多少？”

“呃，也没有多少。”Dean帮忙打开其他的纸盒，“总之，足够我们吃的了。”

“Dean。”Sam的语气转为认真，其中充满愧疚，“对于昨天的事，我很抱歉。”

Dean停下手，转头看着Sam：脸上是不容玩笑的神情：“你确实应该向我道歉，你更应该告诉我原因。”

“确实有原因。”Sam身体向后缩了一下，眼睑略略垂着，刘海挡住了半边。

Dean没有催促，他静静地等待着。

“半个多月前，我托警局的朋友查了你，却没有任何结果。”Sam再次开口，这一次的声音听起来带着几分惶恐和心虚，他迅速地瞥了一眼Dean，急促地道歉，“对不起，我知道我不该这样做的。”

“继续。”Dean平静地说。

“我调查了你的名字，还有你的车。你知道的，这样的车在现在的美国并不多见。”Sam扭着自己的手指，“但是全都没有结果，就好像从来就没有你这个人。”他停下来，又看了Dean一眼。

“继续。”

“我知道你车内那一箱子假证件，我也想到了你告诉我的只是你的假名字，我能够确定你不是坏人，所以我后来就没有再调查过你，这一点我可以发誓。”说着，Sam举起右手又放下，“昨天开庭的案子，那个被告让我想到了你。他和你一样有很多的身份，有着不为人知的过去，却从来没有告诉他的律师兼情人，也是我的同事，他到底是谁。我们最后输掉了这个案子，我的同事崩溃了，他没想过因为他想保护的人没有给他同样的信任而失去了保护那个人的能力。”

Dean多花了几秒也没能理解Sam这两段话之间的逻辑关系，他盯着再次低下头的Sam和胡乱搅着的手指，机械般地说：“继续。”

“我知道你对我说了谎，关于你为什么会在这里出现，关于你为什么会找上我，但是我也知道你的谎言终究还是有你的原因。我并不想追究。但如果到了那一天，你不幸站在被告席上，我不希望像我的同事那样，因为无知而无力为你辩护。昨天我生气不全是因为你，也是因为我自己。”Sam抬起头认真地看着Dean，“你很在意我，我看的出来，可你却看不出来我同样在意你。我想不明白，既然如此在意，为什么你不肯和我说实话？既然你不肯说实话，为什么又表现的如此在意？”

Dean张了张嘴，欲言又止，可双眼变得濡湿。

“我从来没有这种感觉，在和你一起生活时，我能够感知到‘家’这个概念。我更没有想过会遇到一个人，能够让我从见到的第一面开始就在心里埋下在意的种子。”Sam扭着的手终于放开，他抓住了Dean的手臂，用着颤抖的力道，“我的潜意识告诉我，你不该出现的，可是我却好像一直在等着你出现。”

“Sammy……”Dean的声音带着哽咽的痕迹，眼底涌动着细微的希望，可是很快，随着Sam的下一句话，这细微的希望被消灭的一干二净，取而代之的是惊讶和难以置信。

他清楚地听到Sam说：

“Dean，我想我爱上你了。”


	8. Chapter 8

他刚刚听到了什么？

上帝啊，Sam说的话真的是他听到的那样吗？

短短的一句话，明明轻缓的低声，可Dean听在耳朵里却如惊雷般轰鸣，那些简单的字词就像陨石坠地一样铺天盖地地向他重重砸来，一瞬间，他失去了言语理解的能力。虚幻的迷雾模糊了他的视觉和听觉，他忽然看不到眼前的情景，也听不到其他声音，他觉得他像是被抽离了灵魂，环绕着他的只有Sam的声音。

“Dean，我想我爱上你了。”

这一句话翻来覆去，重重叠叠，缠绕着他，让他无法挣脱。

Sam抓在他手臂上的手加了些力度，这种并不会带来疼痛的压力让他回过神来，他在反应过来的第一秒迅速用力抖掉了Sam的手，霍地一下站起来。

“Dean？”Sam显然被他的反应吓到了，伸手试探着去抓他的衣袖，却被他侧一步躲开了。

“别。”Dean摇头又向后退了一步，不顾Sam停在半空中的手，彻底拉开他与Sam之间的距离。

气氛僵住了，两个人相对，一个坐着，一个站着。Sam举起的手停在他们之间，不再向前，却也没有放下；Dean不再后退，可也没有试图用什么话缓解这个尴尬的气氛。

Dean眼睛向下，看着Sam，他看到Sam盯着自己擎着的手失神了，他看不到Sam的眼睛，但是熟悉Sam的他能够想象到此时那双眼睛中蔓延而出的茫然和失望。

“为什么？”Sam慢慢放下手，放回到它原本的位置，就好像刚刚一切都没有发生的样子，仅仅一个单词，但是声音却干涩粗砺，他抬起头望向Dean，皱起的眉眼间是受伤和不甘，“告诉我，你明明先找上我的，你明明在意我，为什么又要拒绝我？”

Sam的表情让Dean怔住了，他直直注视了Sam几秒，他试图透过那双眼中弥漫的酸涩看进深处，他想看到犹疑，哪怕只有一丝也好。可他失败了，他看到了愤怒、看到了悲哀、看到了痛楚，他看到了那么多的情绪，它们纠缠在一起，结成了一个死结，他不能忽视的死结，一个名为“爱”的死结。

诚然，爱是没有错的，但是不该是他，不该是他们。

“不，对不起。” Dean知道他该震惊，他该气愤，然而不知为何，现在的他竟有些说不清楚的心痛和不忍。但是现在，他来不及去弄清楚原因，他紧紧地闭了一下眼睛，试图忘记他所看到的，那个死结逼得他看不得那双眼，他也害怕在对上Sam时，他会控制不住他自己而说了不该说的话。他用尽全力封闭了自己的情绪，垂下眼睛，全身僵直地说下去，“我想你误会了，我没有那个意思。”

“你怎么能这么说？”Sam猛地站起身，上前一步靠近他，语气中满是不服输的固执，“你以为我读不懂你看我时的表情？你以为我听不懂你对我说的话？你以为我看不到你对我的笑？你从不说，我从不提，却不代表我感觉不到。”

Dean用力地摇头：“我承认我关心你，可那不是你以为的‘爱’。”

“你当我是傻子吗？Dean，还是说在你眼里我就是个不懂感情的未成年？你出现在我的生活里，你招惹了我，又不负责任地逃避，你没有这样的权利。”Sam说的急促，急促到让人感觉他是在争取着最后的机会，“你可以用谎言诓骗我，可眼睛是不会说谎的。你真应该找面镜子看看你看我时的眼神，你看过之后就不会否认了。”

Dean紧咬着牙沉默不语，他从Sam的脸上看到了压抑的怒火和坚持，Sam的不管不顾燃烧着他最后一点强撑的镇静。半晌之后，他认命地叹息一声，突然抓住了Sam的衣领，拉扯着Sam靠近自己，用狠命的声音嘶吼：“你听好了，我最后再说一遍，这他妈的不是‘爱’，我们之间也没有这玩意。原因很简单，你是我弟弟，我们是兄弟。”说完，他抓住衣领的手使力，推了一下Sam。

Sam的脸色一下变得惨白，被Dean一推，他踉跄着后退，眼中尽是惊恐和怀疑：“不，我是孤儿，我没有兄弟……”他忽然伸出手死死攥着Dean的手臂，慌乱到语无伦次，“就算查遍所有的档案，我也是孤儿，你不可能是我的哥哥。”

Sam昏乱狂躁的目光让Dean难以说话，心中涌现出酸楚：“你觉得我没资格做你的哥哥？”

这个让他沮丧到极致的念头再次占据了他的大脑。看到Sam的反应，Dean在心里问着自己：你早就知道是这样，不是吗？他们经历了那么多，可是到头来在Sam的梦境却是一个没有亲人的自由生活，他宁愿做一个没有家人的孤儿，也不想有一个拉着他过着颠沛流离生活的麻烦哥哥。

“Sam，别这样，你听我说。”Dean勉强开口，喉间噎着苦涩，他几乎说不出话，但是他的声音却丝毫没有停顿，“你查不到任何结果，因为这里只是个梦，所有的都不是真的，你不是，我也不是。”

“不是真的？”Sam无意识地重复他的话，略微上升的尾音让这句重复听起来像是一句不确定的问话。

“不是真的。”Dean斩钉截铁地回答，他短促地笑了一下，他知道那看上去一定又假又难看，“都不是真的，你要相信我，只要你相信我，相信这里只是梦，我们就能回到现实，你就会知道我们是兄弟。”

“兄弟……”Sam的声音变得更低了。

“对，你刚刚所说的不是你的本意。”Dean双手抓着Sam的肩头，“该死的，我不知道为什么你的梦会这么诡异，但我不会在意的。听着，只要你和我回到现实，只要你能够醒过来，这一切都不重要。”

“不重要吗？”沉默良久，Sam反问，不等Dean回答，径直说着，“你认为我们之间的感情不重要吗？”

Dean被他问的一愣，他下意识地抿紧有些干的嘴唇：“Sam，那不是真的……”

“你说这里不是真的，你说我和你都不是真的。”Sam忽然变得格外冷静，适才的惊慌不见了，他用眼睛锁定Dean，“你怎么能够知道，你说的现实就是现实，你说的梦境只是梦境？你怎么能够知道，现实里的一切都是真的，梦境里的一切都是假的……”

“我……”

“你怎么能够确定？”Sam不顾Dean的辩驳，眼中重新燃起了坚持，棕绿色的眼睛闪着刺眼的光芒，“你怎么能够确定，我们之间的感情是假的？”

Dean不可置信地停顿下来，无论是思维还是动作，全部停了下来。

Sam依然不肯放过他，轻轻挡下Dean放在他两肩上的手，转而抓住了Dean的肩膀，咄咄逼人：“别管那些你认为的身份，还有什么现实和梦境，问问你自己，到底什么是真，什么是假？问问你自己，你给我的到底是什么感情？问问你自己，你感受到的到底是什么？”

Dean张开口，怎么也不知道该如何回应。是啊，这里的他和Sam同样不是实体，这样的他有什么资格去和Sam分辨真假？他怎么能够确定这里的自己所认为的是真，Sam所认为的就是假？

什么是真，什么是假？

我给他的是什么感情？

我感受到的到底是什么？

Dean被Sam问住了，他一时间答不上来。他的视线停在Sam近在咫尺的脸上，灼然逼人的神情让他不知所措。那是他熟悉的人，说着他想不到的话。他看着这张脸，却也看到了往昔的碎片。

他背着喝醉的Sam在寒冷无人的街道上走回去的画面。

他在Sam和父亲争吵离家之后偷偷开车追上Sam送去衣物和钱的画面。

他在Sam去了加州的两年里固执地频繁开车到那里悄悄看着Sam以确保他的安全的画面。

还有这些年一起风餐露宿出生入死相依为命且无数次以命换命的画面。

那些画面闪现在他的脑海里，混合着散乱话语的喧嚣，那些欢乐、疼痛、悲伤、甚至是绝望，聚合成一股巨大而无法抗争的力量，它起源于斩不断的血缘，到了最后却不再止于血缘，有那么多的细微情绪随着他们这一路交杂在其中，让这个力量足够复杂，也足够强大。

Dean说不出话，他知道他注意到了这个力量，他更知道在他剖除那些包裹在外的情绪后看到的核心是什么。

那是爱，不是简单的手足之义，不是肤浅的欲望之情，而是更强悍的无法否认不容逃避的爱。

他很清楚他不能再假装不知道了，但他不清楚他已经开始在梦境中迷失了。


	9. Chapter 9

又下雨了。

Dean闭目蜷缩在随意停在路边的Impala里，听着雨点打在车窗玻璃上的声音。啪嗒的声响频率越来越快，他突然又开始烦躁起来，在椅子上变换着姿势，试图让自己舒服一些，可是内心却怎么也得不到平静。事实上，这种烦躁最近一直存在，几乎无时无刻不在困扰着他。他知道现在他的烦躁绝不是因为恼人的雨声，和这几天一样，而是因为一周前在Sam家里发生的事情。

 

有时候，挖掘会比埋藏更快，发现会比忽略容易。仿佛就在短短的一瞬间，像是打破了一直放置在眼前屏障，外边的光芒一下子射了进来，那些从没用心去注意去发掘甚至觉得不曾存在的东西就这样毫无预兆地呈现在眼前。最初的震惊以及随之的羞愧和无奈不由分说地冲击过来，让Dean措手不及。

“Dean，Dean，看着我，你也感受到了不是吗？”Sam仍然抓着他的肩膀，稍微弓着背面对面盯着他，轻轻地摇着。

Dean抬眼看着眼前的人，Sam眼中腾然而起的期待和希冀灼烧着他，面对Sam的问话，从来不愿意欺骗Sam的他此刻不知该怎么回答。那不该出生却在被遗忘的角落里默默生长的情感，不仅仅是兄弟的亲情，而是更多更深刻的东西，明明不容于世，但是他从发现的第一秒开始竟然始终抱着让他心痛的不舍。可是，他有选择吗？作为一个哥哥，或许还是一个不合格的哥哥、一个令人厌弃的哥哥，他有多少选择的权利？

不，他根本没得选。他的生活，他的工作，他对Sam的责任，还有这份难舍的情感，所有该承担的，所有该放弃的，他都没得选择，从来没有。

一个强硬的声音在警告：可以是任何人，但绝对不能是Sam。

然而，有一个微小的声音在质问：如果不是Sam，还会有其他人吗？

他答不上来，无论是心底的自问，还是眼前Sam的询问，他都答不上来。他觉得胸口生疼却又完全无能为力。Sam脸上不加掩饰的焦急的期待将心里的痛放大一倍，让他几乎承受不住。

“Dean，回答我！”Sam话语中是罕见的急躁，这让Dean怀疑是自己的表情暴露了什么。Sam的呼吸也变得急促起来，“其实你是知道的，对不对？不要否认它，求你！”

一句“求你”让Dean的心沉了一下，他将自己从无限扩大的疼痛中生生抽了出来，逼着自己冷静。他明白，任由这感情在他们之间滋生会是他对Sam犯下的最不可饶恕的错误，他绝不能任性地接受，他的责任清清楚楚地告诉他该要怎么做。

无论是对现实中的Sam，还是眼前Sam的投射。

“不，你错了。我对你从头到尾就只是兄弟之情。”Dean深吸一口气，他听着自己平稳的声音，像是一道高墙，彻底无情地隔开他的情绪，也隔开Sam的希望，“别再幻想乱七八糟的东西，那些都是假的。”

“你还是不肯承认吗？”Sam的手终于松开，无力地垂下，声音也松懈下来，没了迫人的压力，只剩下柔软的感伤，“还是说你觉得是我没资格没能力照顾你？”

Sam的神情让Dean心里很难受，他几乎就要将他真实的想法说出口。可是他不能，他得狠下心，对Sam的投射，更是对自己。那份感情可以作为一个秘密，继续待在无人发现的角落里腐烂，最后随着自己的死亡而消失。

“听我说，Sam。”Dean在用他自己恨透了的劣质伪装隐藏自己，从表情到声线，没有一处是真的，“这里只是你的梦，你要相信这里都是虚幻的。你需要醒过来，醒过来你就不会在这件事情上纠结了。”

Sam的声音很低：“他，我指的是你所说的现实中的Sam，他是你最在乎的人，为了他你什么都愿意做，是吗？”

“对。”

“那么他呢？你为他付出一切，他会为你做什么？”

“他不需要为我做什么。”

“你爱他。”

“爱”这个词让Dean一愣，他迅速补充：“是的，作为兄弟。”

“任何的感情都是有回应的，Dean。”Sam对着他笑了起来，那笑容带着悲伤和怜悯，“在你用生命去爱一个人的时候，你有没有想过，他也会用相同的情感去回应你？你有没有想过他同样爱着你？”

Dean别开脸：“别再说了。”

“好，不说他，那说回我们。”Sam突然拔高了声音，严肃中带着陌生的压迫感，“我不是他，你不能永远用逃避的态度对待我。”

Dean固执地沉默着，似乎这是对抗的唯一武器。

“你就不能……”Sam再次放轻了声音，听起来像是在祈求，“你就不能不要这样放弃我？”

哦，不……

Dean放弃似的闭上眼睛，他早该想到，固执就是Winchester一家的特性，父亲是这样，他也是，Sam比他更是。任他解释了这么多，眼前的Sam还是在固执己见。他觉得自己太累了，所有的坚持还有与生俱来的固执在缓慢地消退，Sam的祈求折磨着他，像是锉刀一样，挫去坚硬的外壳，让他的软弱暴露在外。

不能这样，他告诉自己。

“我出去一下。”静默之后，Dean还是用了糟糕的躲避来解决眼下尴尬寂静的气氛，他不顾Sam欲言又止的神情和想要拉住他的手，抓起衣架上的外套拿着车钥匙逃一般地离开了这所房子。

 

他没想到随口一句的“出去一下”最后会变成出去一周。

连续一周，他没有回去，至少在他想好怎么劝说Sam之前，他不想，也不敢。

他知道以Sam的性格，一定会到处找他，所以他也没再去住任何一家旅馆，索性睡在车里，反正这么多年也习惯了。他想过在车里会睡的不舒服，可他没想过让他最不舒服的会是自己的烦躁。

其实，让他烦躁不已的不仅是Sam在这里的投射对他提到的梦境与现实的态度，还有投射所说的关于他与现实中Sam的话。

“任何的感情都是有回应的，Dean。在你用生命去爱一个人的时候，你有没有想过，他也会用相同的情感去回应你？你有没有想过他同样爱着你？”

怎么可能？

永远没可能。

对Sam来说，他是哥哥，永远都是哥哥。

Dean了解Sam，他差不多知道Sam所有的习惯，可是他承认他对Sam的了解没有Sam对他的了解多。原因很简单，他喜欢坦诚，可Sam却喜欢有很多自己的秘密，早在很小的时候，Sam就喜欢把一些事情藏在心里，但是他可以确定，这其中绝不会有和他一样难以启齿的秘密。

想到Sam的秘密，Dean突然记起他们到内华达州之后Sam莫名其妙的表现。在一开始的时候，他就发现Sam每天几乎在避免和他交流，也避免和他见面。他们分开调查，回到旅馆的时间不同，睡觉起床的时间也不同，就连最后行动时也是分开的。Dean一直觉得奇怪，本想着案子结束之后找Sam问个明白，谁知后来出了意外，案子结束了，但Sam却醒不来了。

车内的Dean闭着眼翻了个身，拉紧了盖在身上御寒的外套，他又想起来，其实最开始建议他们分开的就是Sam。

Dean嗤笑一声，他在心里嘲弄：如果Sam真像投射说的那般同样爱他，就不会主张风险极高的分开行动了。

有光线从车窗外射进来，大概是夜里路过的车辆。

也不知道是哪个傻子在下着暴雨的夜里出门。Dean心里嘀咕着，眼皮睁都没睁，他在等这辆车开过去。

光线过了一会儿伴随着汽车驶过激起水花的声音果然消失了，只不过停留的时间稍微长了一些，他对此也没在意。

接着，他就听到了车窗玻璃被敲响的声音。

他不耐烦地坐起身，降下隐约看到人影的那扇车窗，准备了一通臭骂。但是看清楚来人之后，这些臭骂和不耐烦都不见了。

“你疯了吗？”Dean推开车门跳下车，冲着车旁伞下的Sam大吼，被大风和暴雨摧残的雨伞看起来好像下一秒就要散架了。他摇摇头，打开副驾驶的车门，让Sam坐了进去，自己又坐回到驾驶位。

“你疯了吗？”Dean又吼了一次，嫌弃地看了一眼Sam，“别弄脏我的车。”

“我到处都找不到你……”

他没好气地打断：“我那天说了‘我要出去一下’。”

“可你消失了一周！”Sam生气地嚷嚷，“我不知道你在哪？旅馆登记记录根本查不到你，我只能让人留意你的车。”

Dean从后座拿出一条干净的毛巾扔给Sam：“找我有什么事？”

Sam接过来却只是攥在手里，刚才的气愤消失的一干二净，转而变得小心翼翼：“我为我那天的态度向你道歉，我不该这么急躁。”

“我接受。”dean皱着眉扯过Sam手里的毛巾，盖在Sam的头上擦拭着，“还有呢？”

“还有，就是，你要不要回去？”Sam停顿一下，怯懦地瞄了Dean一眼，“我是说，你不能总是睡在车里……”

Dean擦拭Sam头发的动作停了下来，Sam身体一僵，连忙看向Dean。

“你不愿意？”

“谁说我不愿意了？”Dean依然冷着脸。

Sam伸手想要将头上的毛巾拿下来：“那你怎么……”

“我要开车，你自己擦。”Dean侧头看过去，眼中忽然跳跃起一抹亮色，嘴角翘起轻笑，“别拿下来，这让你看起来傻透了。”

依然是暴雨的夜里，Impala里却不再像过去的一周内只有Dean一个人。不知从什么时候开始，路面上积水越来越多，Dean一边开车，一边抱怨这里的排水系统。车子转过一个街角，前方的一片黑暗让车内的两个人惊呆了。

“我记得这里是个小区，还有街灯。”Dean放慢车速，按照原来的路向前开。

“你没记错，的确是这样。”Sam观察着前方，“至少几个小时前，今天下午的时候，这里还和平常一样。”

“Sam。”Dean突然停下车，隔着前挡风玻璃指着左上方，“告诉我，有哪一家建筑公司能够做到在短短几个小时内将住户转移走，又将楼房拆成这个样子？”

Sam顺着他手指方向看过去，震惊地摇头：“不，这绝不可能。”

Dean指着的地方，原本是一幢高楼，在车灯的照射下，显露出现在的样貌。

那是被拆的只剩下三面不足两层楼高墙的建筑，它周围的地上遍是破碎的砖石，一眼看去，就知道这绝不是爆破后而造成的，就是已经被拆了几天了的楼的样子。

先是变化莫测的天气，然后是莫名其妙被拆了的小区。

Dean迫切地想知道，这里到底是怎么了？


	10. Chapter 10

“我吃完了。”Sam放下手里的刀叉，拿起手边的餐巾一边擦嘴，一边站起身。

Dean看了看墙上的挂钟，鼓着腮帮嚼着嘴里的派惊讶地问“还不到七点半，这么早就出门？”

“今天代理的案子开庭，想早点过去准备一下。”Sam走去门口拿起西装外套穿上，偶然回头看到他愣了一下，随即笑着着走过来，向他伸出右手食指。

“干什么？”Dean咀嚼的动作慢了下来，双眼向下警惕地盯着距离他的脸越来越近的手指，身体向后退去。

Sam脸上的笑越来越大，狭长的眉眼因此眯起，可眼中的促狭更胜，那根手指没停，终于如愿戳到了Dean鼓着的腮帮，接着爆发出爽朗的笑声。

Dean立刻反应过来，他挥手想打开Sam的手指，谁知Sam先他一步收回了手，他打了个空。见此情景，Sam的笑声更放肆了。

Dean生气地咽下食物，瞪了Sam一眼：不服气地问“这有什么好笑的？你是小姑娘吗？无聊至极。”

Sam费力地停下笑声：可也只是暂时地在笑声间歇中勉强回答：“哈哈哈，Dean，你看起来就像只松鼠！”

Dean竖起中指：“Bitch。”

“Jerk。”Sam毫不示弱地回敬一句，又笑了起来，目光中有种温柔的神色，他走到Dean身后，俯下身张开手臂，将Dean连带坚硬的木质椅背圈在怀中。

Dean呆住了，全身死死的紧绷着，却没有试图挣脱，只是静止在原来的动作任由Sam拥抱着。他可以感受到耳畔Sam的仍有些颤抖的呼吸，和频率略高的心跳。

 

这不是第一次了。其实，这样的拥抱每天都会有。几天前他和Sam回来之后，两个人都很默契地没有再谈起任何一个尴尬的话题，无论是梦境与现实，还是他们之间的感情，这些通通没有提起。他们又像是争吵之前的一个月一样和平相处，可实际上平静只是暂时的，争吵是必然的。他们心里都知道，总会有一天他们会再次直面该解决的问题。

Sam不再用言语逼着他接受什么，但也不见得就这样放弃了。在他回来之后的每一天，只要Sam离开家，在走之前，Sam一定会给他一个拥抱。一开始的时候他想过拒绝，但对上Sam那双祈求的眼睛，他无论如何都说不出狠心拒绝的话。“那只是个拥抱而已，没什么的”，他这样告诉自己。Dean不记得在现实中他和Sam拥抱过多少次，因为那多得简直数不清。他只记得的是，那些拥抱多是承载着劫后余生的喜悦。他不是傻子，眼前这个Sam的拥抱明显不是这个意义。

他消极地接受这里的Sam给他的拥抱，选择对拥抱的意义视而不见，然而在他知晓了自己的秘密之后，心里也有过回想，有过疑问，那些现实中的拥抱真的就只是劫后余生的喜悦的表达吗？

他悄悄地问过自己这样的问题，却不等问题有了答案，心底喷薄出的自责和惭愧就击倒了自己。

他为自己产生这样的想法感到前所未有的羞愧，羞愧到立刻打住了对答案的思考。

他依旧在寻找一个合适的机会用合适的话语再去提醒Sam，让他早些醒过来。他每天都在机械般地提醒着自己这个任务，生怕自己会渐渐忘记。但与此同时，一种迷茫和恐惧的感觉也在困扰着他，那是对以后如何面对醒来的Sam的迷茫，和对自己记忆时不时出现空白的恐惧。

没错，他发现自己的记忆出了问题。他不知道是从什么时候开始的，他只是最近才意识到的。就在他去回忆一些本该记得的曾经时，他会突然之间什么也想不起来了。那段记忆就像是被人剪掉一般，一片空白。等到几个小时后他再去回忆的时候，他又记起来了，那段记忆又变得和从前一样清晰无比。从那天开始，这个情况就一直持续，过去的有些事他会在短暂地失忆后想起来，可是另一些事在失忆之后就再也想不起来了。

除了这件事情之外，天气的变化依然让他捉摸不透，城市的变化更是让他瞠目结舌。自那天被拆除的小区开始，似乎每一天都有小区被拆迁，小区的住户会莫名消失。更奇怪的是，他最近发现，当他出现在街上的时候，越来越多的人会向他投去不善的目光。

该死的Eames也不知道去了哪里？Dean在心里问候了这个人无数遍，他就知道那个看起来不靠谱的人实际上只会更不靠谱，现在这些怪异的情况只能由什么都不知道的他一个人面对。

 

拥抱的姿势僵持了一段时间，就在Dean要做些什么动作结束这个拥抱的时候，Sam主动放开了他，绕过桌子，重新站到他面前。

“我必须走了。”Sam低头看眼手表的时间，有抬头看向Dean，脸上带着微笑，眼中的笑意温柔依旧，却渗出来一种说不出的无力感。

“嗯。”Dean在眼神与Sam交汇的一瞬间低下头，继续用叉子戳着盘子里不剩多少的食物残渣，“几点结束？”

Sam声音平淡，但他却从中听出一丝叹息：“上午十点开庭，大概一上午就能结束了。”

“好。”Dean点点头，抬头望着前方的Sam，朝着门那边的方向偏了下头，“去吧。”

Sam眼中一闪而过一抹失望，不算尖锐，但是Dean却看得清楚，可他却不想再多说什么，再次低下头用叉子戳着盘里的东西。没过几秒，他就听到Sam离开的脚步，那些脚步声很快止于一声不大的关门声响。

Dean重重叹了一口气，放下手里的叉子，身体向后靠在椅背上。

这里的Sam在期待什么，又在失望什么，他怎么可能不知道？但是他有他自己的坚持，他深信他的坚持是对Sam最好的做法。因此，他不去深想，不去质疑，一心只做这个坚持的执行者。然而，事实却是这个坚持做起来太难了。Sam的给他的温柔，他自己心里的迷惘，就像缠绕着他的荆棘，在他每分每秒的坚持的同时，残忍地刺进去，让他的坚持变成了鲜血淋漓的苦刑。

这里本该是Sam的战场，他从没想过，最后也会是他的战役。

 

Dean坐在旁听席最后一排的角落里，等待相关人员一个个走进法庭。他坐的位置最不起眼，可Sam进来时只向他这边扫了一眼就注意到了他。看到Sam惊讶的神情，他只好短促地无声笑了一下，对他点点头。

Dean从来不喜欢法庭，实际上与司法有关的一切他都不喜欢，因为他总觉得所谓的法律不过是穿着衣服的婊子，假装圣洁而已。今天来法庭旁听多少有些心血来潮，可也不全是。他始终记得，现实中的Sam曾经差一点就和这里的投射一样，从斯坦福法学院顺利毕业，成为律届精英。但是很可惜，所谓的“差一点”的距离永远不可能被人为消除，因为所有的事情从一开始就注定了，早在他们尚未出生之前。

冗长的规范流程结束后，Sam开始代表缺席的原告有条不紊地罗列被告犯下的罪行。Dean从未见过这样的Sam，在法庭充足明亮的光线下，西装革履地站在法庭上，目光坚定地掠过陪审团中的每个人，用着低沉的声音和不急不缓的语调，将每一个字清晰地表达出来，棕绿色的眼睛闪着锋利睿智的光，带着震慑却不令人生厌的无形气场。

前途似锦的职业，安逸富足的日子，温柔听话的妻子，再加上一个或者一群可爱的孩子。

Dean仿佛看到一种再平常不过的幸福，对于普通人来说唾手可得，对于Sam却像是一种永远实现不了的奢望。

他值得更好的生活，他本来应该得到的。

这不是自己的错，Dean知道这一点，可是每每想到这件事，他总会感到一种自责。

Dean深吸一口气，压下心中涌起的自责，将注意力重新放回到法庭上。他看到被告的律师已经发表完辩护词，Sam再一次站起来向法官微微欠身，然后走到被告席前：“Will Adams，我有几个问题，你只要回答我是或者否就可以。你……”

“我没有罪。”此前一直没有说话的被告突然打断Sam的询问，“你们不该抓我的。”

Sam几乎没有任何惊讶或者怔愣，他侧过身向审判席上：“法官大人。”

Dean一直注视着Sam的动向，被告的意外举动让他不禁向被告席看去，此刻，始终低着头的被告忽然抬起头直视过来，眼神精准地抓住了Dean。Dean说不好那是什么感觉，那眼神神秘莫测，竟让他产生一种退缩的念头。他不知道自己是怎么了，他只是有种隐隐的不安，但还来不及深想，就看到被告伸手指向他。

Sam同样注意到了被告的动作，他急忙看向旁听席的Dean，焦虑和担忧一时之间彻底占据了那张年轻的脸上所有的情绪，那双眼中的锐利和睿智全然不见，此刻写满了无声的紧张和恐慌。

Dean冲着Sam张开口，他想说些什么安慰Sam，可还不等他真的说出来，他就被坐在旁边的人拽住了左手手臂。他一边挣扎一边转头去看，却见越来越多的人大喊着伸手向他扑过来。他彻底慌了，挥手推开向他包围的人群，拼命向Sam那边跑去。混乱中他有听到Sam在呼唤他的名字，隔着人群的喧嚣，声音却仍然清晰，听起来更像是一种声嘶力竭的呐喊。

“Sam！”他大声喊着，围着他的人变得更多了。他只顾得上解决了一两个，这之后又会有更多的人围上来。更可怕的是他感觉到了地面在震动，就像地震一样，他甚至听到了桌椅翻到、墙壁裂开的声音。就在这时，他的手腕被人抓住了，他用力的挣着，却怎么也挣脱不掉，只能任由那人抓着他向前跑着，穿过人群，而最初的挣扎在他看清楚那人背影后消失了。

“Dean，你有没有受伤？”Sam焦急着问，脚步却丝毫没有停下。

“你怎么样？”几乎在Sam询问的同时，Dean大声嘶吼，“这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”

“我不知道。”Sam终于停下来了，他们已经跑出了法院，站在楼前的台阶上，“天呐，这简直是世界末日！”

眼前的情景让Dean惊呆了，原本晴朗无云的天气现在变成了乌云翻滚、狂风肆虐。法院附近的建筑坍塌，街道断裂，街上的汽车倾翻，树木被连根拔起，断开的树枝在空中被大风卷着打旋。

Dean怔忡地站着：“Sam，快让它停下来！”

“什么？”

“该死的，我叫你让它停下来！”Dean冲着迷茫的Sam大吼，“这是你的梦，快让它停下来！”

“我，我不知道……”Sam无助地摇头，声音干涩哽咽，“我真的做不到……”

“Sam！”Dean深知没有时间了，身后法庭中人声越来越大，不出几秒，他们就会再次被疯狂的人群包围。法院建筑上裂痕越来越多，也越来越深，碎石从房顶和墙壁上掉落下来，砸到他们的脚边。

“Dean。”

Sam再次呼唤了他的名字，用一种温和却带有坚定力量的嗓音。Dean猛地一震，抬头去看Sam，那张脸上不见了迷茫和焦虑，相反，此时浮现出一个孩子气般的笑容，重新燃起的光彩在脸上迅速扩散，覆盖了不久之前的灰败。Sam用力握住了他的手臂，紧紧地握住，像是传递着真实与安稳。Dean对上了Sam的目光，那是一双温暖又执着的眼睛，盯着他，只盯着他。

他在这目光中失神片刻，就在这片刻，Sam拥抱了他，这一次的拥抱依旧温暖，却没了往日的期待，只剩下不舍。

“我希望这不是最后一次。”Sam在他耳边低语，“也许你说得对，这里的一切都不是真实的……”

“Sammy……”

“嘘，听我说。如果真的像你说的那样，我只是你弟弟Sam的意志投射的话，那么我的认知我的情感该是和他一样的。”Sam圈住他的手臂收紧了一些，声音更加沉闷，“现在，让我告诉你，我爱你，Sam他爱你。求你再次见到他的时候不要拒绝他，因为你也爱着他。”

Dean认命地闭上眼睛，用同样的力度抱住Sam。他还来不及回答，黑暗便降临了。

 

“你们快看！” Ariadne凑到仪器前指着屏幕上波段的一点，“这个点是不是表示……”

Cobb看了一眼点点头：“对，这一层的梦境他已经破坏了，很快就会到达第三层梦境里。”

“用了大概两个半月。” Eames看着手表换算时间，抬起头吹了一声口哨，“还不错，现在他只需要找到Sam后杀死，再自杀就可以了。”

Arthur的眉头没有舒展半分：“可这是最难的部分。梦主几乎不会自杀，Dean又不想杀死弟弟。这一层里Dean一定会失去更多的现实记忆，也就是更可能会迷失。拖得时间越长，对他越是不利。”

“不。你说的不是最难的部分。”Cobb从椅子上站起身，走到仪器前俯身注视着波段，“如果我没看错的话，虽然Sam这一边的波段的波幅和上一层的不一样，但是波长是一样的。”

“这就是说……”Ariadne惊讶地半张嘴，用拉长且上扬的尾调等待Cobb的回答。

“也就是说……”Cobb站直身体，转过来面对其他三人，“这一层里的Sam也不是他需要找的，第三层也是个迷惑入侵者的伪装。”


	11. Chapter 11

旅馆里的三个人听完Cobb下的结论后很久都没有说话。

“那么……”最后还是Eames出言打破了他讨厌的气氛，“现在的状况是他必须再破除一次梦境。”

Cobb点点头：“对。”

Arthur脸色变得更难看了：“Sam陷入的这么深，他会不会已经在Limbo了?”

“不会的。”Ariadne抢在Cobb之前开口，“实验表明，陷入到Limbo的梦主是无论如何都不可能支配浅层次的伪装梦境的，一连三层都是他下意识造出来的假象，只能证明梦主还在深层次的梦中，或者徘徊在某一浅层次梦境的边缘。”

Arthur 说：“但是，我担心越深入，Dean就越分不清哪个是真的。”

“他只能靠他自己了。”Cobb语气中带着安慰的意味，“别忘了，除了Sam自己的投射，其他的都不会伤害到他。”

 

光。

他看到了一簇微光，就在正前方用柱子搭起的拱门中闪烁。他情不自禁地伸出手，去触碰黑暗中唯一的明亮，却发现那簇光竟然距离他那么远，仿佛远到了他永远到达不了的世界边际。他想迈开腿，可是双腿就像是被强力胶水粘在地面上一样，他无论如何都动弹不了。

拱门中的光亮前突然出现了黑影，那团黑影逐渐变高变大，看起来像是有什么东西或者什么人在拱门的那一边拾阶而上。终于，那影子成型了，他看清楚那应该是个高瘦的男人。那男人可能有些不安，他看到那个高瘦的身影在拱门前来回移动，就像在寻找或者等待什么人的样子。

他忽然变得着急起来，他不知道是什么原因，他只是有种强烈的感觉，他必须赶紧摆脱被困在原地的现状，尽快到达拱门那里。

男人停下了来回的脚步，不知为何整个人全塌下去，身影矮了下来，应该是坐在了地上。看到这一幕，他心里窜起的焦急达到了顶点，他一边用尽力气试图支配仍是动也不动的双腿，一边紧紧注视着前面的男人，生怕男人会在他到达那里之前离开。他看不到男人的面貌，可他好像知道那是谁，那个名字也就在嘴边。那孤伶伶地一个不知道是要做些什么的身影落在他眼中，刺在他心里。然后，突然之间，那拱门连带着男人被越拉越远，黑暗凶残地扩张，吞噬着光亮。

不！

他想大声吼叫，却惊觉他失去了说话的能力，张开的嘴里发不出任何声音。

就这样，他眼睁睁地见那一个高瘦的影子逐渐远离他，缩成了细小的一条，像燃烧后堆积在一起的灰烬，只消四面八方那看不见的风一吹，便如尘沙般消失不见，就像从来不曾存在那样。

在那光亮终于熄灭的一刻，他好像心里忽地一下子被捅破了一个大洞，接着无能为力的悔恨和一无所有的痛苦等许多沉甸甸的东西一股脑地全部塞进其中，沉重和钝痛让他都要透不过气来。

 

“Sammy！”

Dean叫喊着Sam的名字猛地睁开眼坐起身，气喘吁吁，冷汗涔涔。他感受不到自己是否清醒，因为满脑子都是刚才在他不清醒的时候看到的景象，令人生俱的黑暗和一点点后退直至完全消失的光亮和人影占据了他全部的意识，没有一丝缝隙。那种名为“失去”的冰冷感觉，此刻想来仍是心有余悸。

这是一个不够漫长但绝对恐怖的噩梦，一个能让足够坚强的猎魔人Dean恐惧的噩梦。

其实，“失去”这个概念他一点儿也不陌生，他甚至都不会在意。他的同道、他的朋友、他的露水情人，几乎在每一天，“遇见”与“失去”交替发生，到了最后，演变成麻木的习惯。

然而当“失去”的对象变成Sam的时候，就不再有什么麻木的习惯。

他不允许失去Sam这件事发生，绝不！

可是，Sam到底在哪里？

Dean缓慢地从地上站起来，他不确定自己失去意识多久，但是他能够感受得到肢体的僵硬和无力。他试着回想昏迷之前发生了什么，却发现不知是因为不够清醒还是其他的原因，那些本该完整的记忆全部都碎裂开来，他只能抓住离他最近的碎片。

法庭、地震、蜂拥而至的人群、末日般的世界……

记忆的破碎和缺失让他意外有慌乱，他将双手的手指按在额头两侧，接连做了几次深呼吸，努力让自己镇定下来后再去回忆。

他闭上眼睛，再次闯入那些纷乱的碎片中。这一次，他抓住了Sam拉着他跑出法院的情景。

耳边的喧嚣、手腕上被攥紧的力度、只容下他一个人的眼睛，还有最后拥抱的温暖、祈求性的告别，这些只存在于当时的感知就在他抓住这块碎片的同时，一下子重新回到了他身上，现在他好像又能感受到这些。

他放下双手，任它们自然垂在身体两侧，睁开眼睛，那些感知瞬间全部消失，耳畔一片死寂，手腕失去了压力，身上也再没有了另一个人拥抱带来的温度，他甚至感到了一丝说不清楚的寒意。

感知消失的太快，他恍惚了片刻，刚刚被熄灭的噩梦带来的关于失去的恐惧再次席卷了他，不适时的脆弱和疲惫见机露出了苗头。

“Sam……”他无意识地低声呢喃出这个名字，声音中翻滚着复杂难辨的情感。这个名字自他嘴里说出，沙哑干涩的声音在一片寂静中被扩大，穿过他的耳朵，最后重重抵达了他的心底，瞬间筑起一道铜墙铁壁，将蠢蠢欲动的脆弱和疲惫隔绝在外，也抵挡住了来势汹汹的恐惧。

必须要找到Sam。他给自己下达这样命令。

这个命令彻底压下了Dean心中所有的负面情绪，他长长呼出一口气，也将脑袋里乱七八糟的记忆碎片抛了出去。然后他注意到了自己所在的环境。由于光线太暗，他只知道这是一个废弃的厂房，其他的细节全都看不清楚，可也不需要去看，因为宽敞的厂房里除了四面肮脏破败的墙壁和只剩下半边的房顶外没有任何摆设。

他抬起头透过占了一半房顶面积的破洞多看了两眼天空。此前他一直以为是因为时间临近夜晚，厂房里的光线才会如此暗淡，但直到他看到了天空才知道根本不是这个原因。

屋顶破洞外的天空铅灰无光，比他印象中的天空距离地面貌似更近一些。他分不清有多少积云，因为一眼看过去，没有乌云的痕迹，就只是一片无云却灰暗无比的天空。

这太过诡异了。关于盐弹、圣水和圣经等涉及到猎魔的信息突然涌现在他脑海中，这些都是他所熟悉的，可是比眼前所见更诡异的是那些他所熟悉的信息变得杂乱无章，他竟然怎么也理不出头绪。

这他妈到底怎么了？

他在心里做着毫无意义的咒骂，他清楚继续待在这里没有任何必要，于是迈开步子走去门口。他再也忍受不了这些莫名其妙的状况，哪怕一秒。他迫切的想立刻开着Impala离开这里去找Sam，但这个想法最后也止步于想法。当他站在门口没有看到Impala的时候，刚才在心里的那句咒骂到底被他痛快地大声喊了出来。

厂房外面的世界都不能用一句简单的“糟糕透了”来形容，他没有一点儿心理准备，眼前的情景超过了他所有的想象。厂房门外的街道裂痕纵横，停放街边的汽车只剩下了锈迹斑斑的铁架，灯柱要么歪斜要么横倒在街道上，仅剩的树木枝干扭曲，上面一片叶子也没有，到处都是腐坏楼房的骨骸，没有任何一块稍微完整的墙壁，钢筋穿透断裂水泥直立着。 

所有的东西都看不出原貌，以致他不能确定这到底对应的是现实中的哪里。Dean的眼睛慢慢地扫过他能够看到的一切，他无法相信自己的眼睛，因为周遭的景象太过怪异和陌生，他想不明白这里怎么会变成这个样子。

Sam究竟在哪里？

Dean愈发不安，作为恐惧的罪魁祸首，一无所知让他无法控制地恐慌起来，呼吸在不知不觉间也变得急促，混合着速度明显加快的心跳。在陌生的环境中，他形单影只，没有丝毫防备。

“Sam？”他竭力维持着不堪一击的镇定，警惕地走到街道中央，试探着喊了Sam的名字。

没有回应，在他的呼唤之后什么声音也没有。这里的安静让他产生一种不真实不正常的感觉，他站在街道中央再次环顾四周，那些断壁残垣像是数不清的极佳的隐蔽点，他忍不住去想会有多少人躲在那后面通过裂开的缝隙观察他，等待袭击的时机。

“婊子养的。”Dean低声骂了一句，不好的预感越来越强，他再次提高了自己的警惕性，放慢呼吸，敏锐的双眼不停扫过周围，慢慢向身后看起来相对安全一些的地方后退。

就快了，他飞快向后掠了一眼，还有不到十米的距离。

接着，他却停下了脚步。不是因为眼前所见出现了什么状况，而是因为他听到了身后传来一声石子移动的响声。那声音很微弱，一般很难能被听到，更是可能会被忽略不计，可落在Dean的耳朵里足够能引起注意了。

对Dean来说，在这片死寂中，身后传来的石子的响声更像是催命的第一个音符。

他握起了拳头，为即将到来的做好准备。拳头是现在的他唯一的武器，因为他失去了Impala，没有了任何装备。向眼前的任何一边逃跑都是不明智的，原因是距离太远，他也不清楚那些隐蔽点之后有什么，还有，如果身后的人有枪，那么在空旷的场地逃跑简直就是找死。因此他只能等待身后的人先出手，他必须保证一击而中。

他等待着，心跳和呼吸被他重新控制在正常的频率上，他要足够冷静，以做到及时迅速的反应。

自身后向他逼近的感觉越来越强烈，他将拳头又握紧了一些，就在他的发梢似乎触碰到异物的时候，他转身用尽力气朝前打了一拳。可这一拳居然打空了，不是因为对方躲开了，他确实打在了对方身上，但是对方却根本不是个实体。

Dean瞪大双眼，不可置信地盯着自己的拳头。那一拳穿过了一团不成形状的黑雾，停在黑雾中间。


	12. Chapter 12

Dean保持着出拳的姿势，看起来十分滑稽，可是他现在没有一点儿心思去管这件事。那团黑雾静止在被他拳头打破的一刻，再没什么变化。时间仿佛停滞了一般，所有的景象都像是被定格下来。

他震惊极了，他隐隐觉得眼前的黑雾应该是一种怪物，但是却显然不在他所知道的怪物种类之内。一时之间他想不出该怎样应对，只能在原地维持不动。

过了一段时间，就在他放弃了去数自己的呼吸，开始反思这样静止不动是否是最好的选择的时候，黑雾终于有了变动。以他拳头打穿的位置为中心，黑雾缓慢地向外扩散。他警惕地关注着它移动的方向，收回手臂，打算轻轻向后退去。然而，不等他后退的脚落在地上，它却突然窜到他身后，迅速地包围了他。

Dean被它的反应吓了一跳，在他思维尚未从瞬间的惊吓中恢复过来之前，他开始胡乱地用力挥动手臂，试图打散黑雾。但是他很快就发现这不过是徒劳无功，围住他的黑雾的颜色变得越来越重，而且也越来越向他靠近。不过短短几秒，他与它之间距离被缩到了最短。

该死的，Dean想到，我还没找到Sam。

然后，突如其来的黑暗吞噬了他。

 

醒来的时候，他有些迷茫。

他平躺在水泥地面上，无形的凉意从地面渗出来，透过他的身上并不厚重的衣物，直逼他的躯体。他不禁打了个寒颤，这之后他才多了一点儿清明。

他已经不在之前破败的街道上了，身边也没有了那团黑雾。虽然不知道这儿到底是什么地方，但是他能够确定他是在密闭的空间里，因为他闻得到尘土和发霉的气味。这里没有一丝光线，他的视觉因此失去了作用，此刻除了嗅觉，只有触觉能够帮助他。他开始试探性从他身边开始，摸索着认识这个环境。

布满灰尘凹凸不平的地面，粗糙裂缝的墙壁，还有冰凉的铁质栅栏。他愣了几秒，手下使力拽了栏杆，可栏杆就只是轻微颤了颤。

这是个监狱。

他松开抓着栅栏的手，退到一侧的墙边，颓然坐在地上。

奇怪的街道、神秘的黑雾、诡异的昏迷，到现在身陷囹圄。他明显感到自己的处境越来越糟，但是他却无能为力。

这种糟糕的感觉让他觉得自己的胃搅成一团，说不出的难受。他不禁握紧拳，砸向坚硬的地面。

Sam，你现在在哪？

 

“关于这个Jones……”Dean关上浴室门，转身看到头都没抬一直在敲着键盘的Sam，一把将手里的毛巾丢了过去，“嘿，你到底有没有在听我说话？”

Sam眼睛越过笔记本屏幕上沿，迅速地瞥了一下，又看回到电脑，伸手将落在肩头的毛巾拿了下来：“我在听。”

Dean白了一眼，在床边坐下，说：“关于这个Jones，已经调查的差不多了。他是医生，白天基本上都在医院，医院里人太多了，我们只能晚上在他离开医院之后动手。”

“嗯。”

Sam敷衍的态度让Dean有些恼火，他猛地从床边站起来，快步走向Sam，抢过Sam面前的电脑，忍住了将它砸向墙的冲动，大声吼道：“真是够了！”

“Dean？”Sam小心翼翼地问。他的动作惊到了Sam，Sam看向他的眼睛里写满了讶异，除此之外，还有一种欲言又止的情绪，那是他看不明白的东西。

他侧身躲开了Sam伸过来拿电脑的手，选择不去看那双棕绿色眼睛，大声嚷嚷：“从前几天开始，你对这个案子就表现的毫不关心，还建议分开调查，鬼知道我出去的时候你在做什么？你有什么毛病？还是说你又开始觉得厌烦了？”

“不，我没有。”Sam收回手，站在Dean面前，眼神躲闪一下，急急忙忙解释，“好，我们今晚行动。现在，先把电脑给我。”

Dean定定看着Sam，他能察觉到Sam有所隐瞒，事实上，他早就察觉到了。Sam的隐瞒让他觉得像是心中堵了硬块一样不舒服。但是Sam究竟隐瞒了什么，他又忽然不想去费心知道了。他疲惫地闭了一下眼睛，摇头叹息一声，将电脑放回到桌上，飞快地穿上衣服，转身走去门口。

“Dean，你要去哪？”Sam紧紧跟在他身后，绷住的声音中是掩饰不住的恐慌。

Dean的心因为Sam的问话不自觉揪了一下，他的手已经放在了门把手上，他完全可以一句话不说地拉开门走出去，用自己的冷漠报复Sam的消极。可他还是没能这样做，他让自己停下来两秒，之后转过身，这才发现Sam和他之间的距离有多么的近，近到差点让自己的鼻子撞上Sam。

“呃……我出去一下。”Dean低头后退一小步，再抬头时脸上不再是不耐烦和愤怒，而换成了平日里轻松的神情，可无论是Sam还是他自己，都知道这表情实在是太假了。

“哦。”Sam愣着眨眼，半天后回答，随即也不着边际地拉开两人之间的距离，点点头又加上一句，“好的。”

“很好。”Dean故作轻松地呼出一口气，转身之后又转了回来，短促地笑了笑，“对了，你有什么需要买的吗？”

Sam看起来放松多了：“没有。”

“好。”Dean轻声说，多看了Sam一眼，又收回眼神，转身开门，走了出去。

 

Dean稍微动了动，让自己靠着粗砺墙壁的背好受一些，又将平放的双腿曲起。

他讨厌胡思乱想，可是天呐，在一个完全黑暗寒冷的密闭空间里，他怎么可能控制住自己不去想一些东西？于是，他放任了自己的思维，却没料到他会首先想起和Sam最近的一次争吵。这一次短暂的不愉快就发生在他们去处理Jones的那天。其实，那天他一离开旅馆，就对发生的事情后悔了，他曾想着晚些时候和Sam说清楚，却没能来得及，因为当天晚上Sam就陷入了昏迷，直到现在。而他对这件事的悔意随着Sam沉睡时间的延长也逐渐加深。他心里不止一次地想过，他们不该因为一些小事发生争吵的，特别是在一起相互扶持度过了这么多年，在一起共同经历了各种各样的风浪之后，在生死对于他们都不再纠结的情况下，他怎么会让这种事情发生？但是争吵还是发生了，他想不明白自己怎么会这样失控，他也想不明白看到Sam消极的表现之后心里突然冒出来的被愤怒掩饰下不断膨胀的慌张和惧怕到底是怎么回事？

在寂静黑暗的环境里，这些疑问再度出现在他的大脑中。他又一次问自己，而这一次，他却似乎有了解释。他想到了一个人，Jones的妻子兼导师，也是让Sam昏迷的女人，他想起来就在他和Sam到达小镇不久，这个女人曾和他们接触过。

或许是在接触的过程中受到了她的影响，或许她曾向他们下过咒语，或许……

他努力回忆着现实中来到小镇后的每一个情景，却再一次惊讶地发现，他的回忆不仅依然杂乱，而且所有能够记得起来的画面都像是被加了模糊的滤镜一般。来到小镇不过才一周的时间，可在他想来却像已经过了半个世纪，一些细节他完全记不得了。

从地下反上来的寒气一波接着一波袭来，他不禁哆嗦一下，混乱的回忆因此断开了。他再一次裹紧身上的衣服，但他深知对于在这种温度下御寒来说，这个动作没有任何作用。

再这样下去，我会被冻死的。

Dean颤抖着吐出一口气，在心里否定了刚刚关于结局的设想。不，他不会被冻死，他只是会找不到Sam，然后再去什么迷失域，最后和Sam一样永远醒不过来。

上帝，这个结局才是他最惧怕的！

不，绝对不行。

这个设想将他打醒，他知道他不能就这样坐以待毙。想到这里，他霍地站起身，起身的动作做的太快，以致在他眩晕了片刻。等到眩晕退去，他才缓慢地活动自己被冻僵的四肢。

这些感觉太他妈真实了，他不禁在想，是不是梦里所有的感觉都是这样真实，比如受伤，再比如死亡？

这时，他听到了铁栏杆撞击的声响。

他的眼前还是一片黑暗，手脚依然僵硬，大脑里还有尚未解答的问题，可他识时务地停下了所有的动作，就连呼吸的声音也被他降到最低。

被包围的感觉又回来了。

下一秒，他再次失去了意识。

 

再醒来时，Dean有了两个新的发现，一是他正俯趴在地上，二是他已经离开了原来那个黑暗的监牢，因为现在他看得见东西了。 

他感觉不到寒意，此前被冻僵的四肢也已经彻底缓过来了。他双手撑地，翻身坐在地上，开始打量他所处的新环境。

这是一个铺着黑色反光却不乏裂缝和缺角的地砖的宽敞厅堂，这里没有任何摆设，前后有两个门对着，墙上嵌着尖拱形的细长窗框，窗边挂着破烂积灰的帘布，窗框里是碎裂的玻璃，透过窗户还能看得到外边昏暗的天空。拱形的天花板因为脱落了大片外皮而露出了里面深灰色的水泥，悬在中间的吊灯上挂满蛛网，厚厚的积尘掩盖了它本来的光泽。

看起来是个城堡，一个逐渐朽坏的城堡。

 

好吧，虽然依然不知道自己在哪儿，但总归是比刚才的处境要好。Dean无奈地笑笑，心里这样想着。他利落地站起身，抖了一下衣服，在两扇紧闭的门间来回看了两眼，抬腿走向其中一扇。

首先，离开这里，然后，尽快找到Sam，最后，一起醒过来。

这是他的计划，也是他的任务。

他坚定地走向那扇他随意选的门，除了这个简单粗糙的计划，他根本没想太多，他甚至都没想过门能不能打开，也没想过如果打不开他要怎么做。

事实证明，这些问题也不用他考虑，就在他走到那扇门前，将要试着打开它的同时，那扇门开了，接着他刚刚认识的“老朋友”——那团黑雾挤了进来。

Dean皱起眉头，两手紧张地攥紧，可在听到从黑雾后面传来的声音后又马上松开了。

“你终于来了，我等了很久了。”

这声音冰冷、凶狠，带着迫人的压力。然而他听到耳朵里的瞬间却放松下来，因为这是他熟悉的声音，来自于他熟悉的人。

Sam，Sammy。


	13. Chapter 13

Dean站在原地，任由强烈的喜悦在胸中冲撞。隔着浓重的黑雾，他甚至都还没有看到Sam，可那熟悉的声音一出现，就足以让他屏住呼吸，心跳狂乱。期待与激动疯狂地高涨，以至于他毫不怀疑自己会在看到Sam的第一时间什么都说不出来就只是上前去抱着他。

太久了，他们分开的太久了。

这句话在他的脑海中叫嚣，他不明白为什么会有这样的感慨，因为无论是在现实中还是在他们共同经历的梦境里，他们似乎没有分开过太长时间，可是不知道为什么，无论是当现实中的他坐在旅馆里面对无法醒来的Sam，还是当他在这里找不到Sam时，每一秒都像被无限拉长，一种来自于他最深恐惧的名为“失去”的灰色力量每时每刻都在给他最沉重的击打。

对Dean而言，所谓的度日如年，大概就是这个样子。

他垂在身体两侧的手攥紧又松开，他在等待，带着一点儿也许他自己都无法说清楚的紧张。他胡乱地想着，他想着要问这是哪里，他想着要问Sam为什么在法院崩塌后和他分开，他还想着要问Sam是不是相信他，是不是愿意和他回到现实。

那团黑雾进了屋子后缓慢地移动到一旁，让出门口，然后他看到了门那边的Sam，一身白色西装，依然高瘦挺拔，脸上却是没有半点血色，皮肤是病态的苍白，本来还看得过去的整齐的半长头发现在却长的过分，而且十分凌乱。

这样的Sam……有什么片段一闪而过，他曾经见过，似乎有些类似，可究竟什么时候，究竟在哪里？此时却怎么也想不起来了。

Sam过得一点也不好，这个想法如利刃刮过Dean的心，随之而来的是尖锐的疼痛。他张开嘴，刚才想着的问题他一个也不想问了，他现在只想问Sam到底遇到了什么，把自己搞成这样。

“不，你不是她。”在他说话之前，Sam只看了他一眼皱起眉说道，他声音听起来连友好都算不上。

她？Dean有些愣了，Sam的话他听不明白，他用自己平庸的智商去快速地思考这个“她”是谁。

“你抓错了人。”Sam面向黑雾，声音不高但是足够冷酷慑人。Dean注意到黑雾因为这句话向后缩小了一下，这个发现竟让他想不合时宜地大笑。

“嘿，Sam。”看到Sam抬起手，掌心向外对着黑雾，Dean突然有一种不好的预感，他提高声音，成功引起了Sam的注意，他看到Sam双眼扫向自己，眼神一紧。对此没有特别在意的他对着Sam笑了一下，就像平常一样，“你怎么……”

他还没来得及说完这句话，看到Sam向他伸出手，他都没看清Sam做了什么，就只感觉到自己的身体像是被大力牵引一样向前移动，转瞬之间，他就到了Sam面前，下一瞬，Sam的手掐住了他的脖颈。

那只手冰冷有力，他慌乱地用双手去抓这只手，那只手的力度却陡然增大，这下他不仅说不了话，就连呼吸都变得困难了。

“你是谁？”Sam问道，眼中燃起了怒意。

Dean没办法回答，缺氧让他难受死了。他拼命地抓住Sam的手臂，试图挣脱。

“回答我！”Sam低吼，不管不顾地加大手劲，将Dean再一次拉向自己，“你是谁？”

Dean已经没有力气了，他只能通过拍打Sam的手臂示意放开他。也许是Sam明白了他的意图，也许Sam厌恶了他半天没有回答，就在他以为还差一步就迈进死亡的大门时，脖颈上的压力消失了，失去了支撑力的他跪伏在地上不停地干咳。

过了片刻，他听到从他头顶上方传来的问话，“回答我。”这一次，声音中的愤怒少了许多。

他手扶着自己的脖颈，抬头向上看去，他看到Sam居高临下地站在那儿，眼神冰冷凶恶地看着自己。那不是Sam，这个认知突然冒了出来，可他又很快将它压了下去。他咳了一声，无力笑着：“你又一次忘记我了。”

Sam弯下身，这个动作让Dean低头缩了一下，刚刚的失去呼吸现在还有余痛，他不想再来一次。Sam的手又伸向了他，但是却没有像上次那样掐住他的脖子，而是向上，卡住他的脸颊，强迫他抬高头面向自己。

“你不该出现在这里的。你是谁？”Sam的问话不再像之前的怒气满满，反而是单纯的迷惑，他紧紧盯着Dean，“你不该有这双眼睛的。”

Dean完全不清楚现在的情况，但是Sam的神情却让他说不出的心痛，他吞咽了翻涌在喉部的苦涩：“Sam……”

“你不该有这双眼睛的，你不该有这双眼睛的……”Sam轻声重复这句话，他失神地放开Dean，将手覆在Dean的双眼上，“这是他的眼睛，我永远也看不到了。”

覆在眼睛上的手还是冰冷，却没了能够杀人的力道，此刻竟然轻微的颤抖。Dean用手试着去触碰，却在相接的刹那被Sam躲开了。失去覆盖后的双眼重见光明时，看到的就只剩下Sam匆忙离开的背影。

Dean跪坐在地上，怔怔地看着已经没有了Sam身影的门口，事情发生的太快，也太过诡异，没有给他一点儿反应的时间。许久过后，他才意识到他该去找Sam，该去告诉Sam他是谁。他站起身，这才发现黑雾并没有随着Sam离开，它依然在门口的一边。

Dean警惕地注视着它，他举起双手以示自己没有丝毫恶意：“听着，我知道你听得懂，我要去找Sam，他看起来像是你的头头，所以给你个善意的建议，不要给我添麻烦，明白吗？”

黑雾在他面前又是动也不动。

我这是在干什么？Dean不禁翻白眼，这他妈简直是多此一举。

他闭着眼摇摇头放下手，直接走去门口。

然而，就在他快要走到门口的时候，黑雾还是动了。它先是毫无预兆地挡在他面前，随即飞快地窜出门，并关上了门。

Dean惊讶地看着黑雾交睫之间的动作，这一次的迅速和在Sam面前的缓慢形成鲜明对比。

“混蛋！骗子！”Dean大力地踹了两脚打不开的门，大声骂着。

 

他再次看到了那座拱门，还有出现在拱门那里的瘦高孤单的身影。拱门离他还是很远，他也没有办法去靠近，可好在拱门和那人没有立刻后退消失，这回他甚至听得到那人对他说的话。

“你为什么要来找我呢？”

“你知道为什么。”他听到自己惯用的低沉却明朗的声音，“我不能扔下你一个人，我必须要救你，就像从前那样。”

“不，你很清楚，这一次是不一样的，你救不了我。”那人的话语中蕴含着难忍的痛楚。

“听我说，我会救你，我一定有办法。”Dean笃定地说。

“那么如果我说我不想被你拯救呢？如果我说拯救了我就会伤害到你呢？”

问话中的无奈让Dean愣了愣，还不等他给出回答，拱门连同那人还是消失了，四周的黑暗包围了他。

 

他睁开眼，眼前不是漫无边际的黑暗，而隐约是Sam的脸。

“哦，嘿，Sammy。”Dean没心没肺地笑得眯起眼睛，用手拨开长得扫到他脸上的Sam的头发，“你多久没理发了，要不要试试老哥我的手艺？”

半天没等到回应，脸上头发的触感也不见了，Dean再次睁开眼睛，视线中Sam的脸距离他远了许多，面无表情的神情，特别是那双没了温度的眸子让他彻底清醒过来，他瞪大眼睛猛地坐起身又站起来，在大脑开始工作之前开口：“我们需要谈谈。”

Sam冷冷地看了他一眼，不发一言地转身离开了这间屋子。

“喂，至少剪一下头发，你不记得你有多宝贝你的头发吗？”在门被关上的一刻，他听到自己没头没脑地喊了这么一句，接着又在心里加了句：你大概都不记得十二岁之前的头发还是我帮你剪的了。

 

“我能换个发型吗？”十二岁的Sam紧张地看着镜子里的Dean。

“不行。”十六岁的Dean拿着剪刀给了Sam一个意味深长的微笑。

Sam撇撇嘴：“那可以短一些吗？就像你的发型。”

“不行。”Dean笑着拒绝。

“为什么？”

“因为你是小孩子。”

“我现在已经不是小孩了。”Sam站起身，皱眉大声争辩，“我不能总是留着小孩的发型。”

Dean拍着Sam的肩膀，一边按着他坐回去，一边不走心地应和：“好，你现在不是小孩了。”

“那我可以换个发型了吗？”

“嗯。”

得到回答，Sam脸色缓和，听话地坐回去。

十分钟后。

Sam黑着脸盯着镜子里的自己：“你不是说换个发型吗？为什么和从前是一样的。”

“Sammy girl就该留这样的发型。”Dean忍不住大笑，挥着手里的剪刀，“还有一点记住了，剪刀在谁手里谁说了算。”

这件事的结果就是， Sam从此再也不让不靠谱的Dean碰他的头发，直到现在。

 

虽然时间已经久了，前后的经过也都记不清了，可是回忆中的乐趣还是让Dean不由自主地笑了。想到现在的处境，翘起的嘴角还来不及到达该有的高度就落了下来。他狠狠地瞪了紧闭的大门一眼，又一屁股坐回地上，烦躁地用双手抓着头发。好吧，Sam一句话都不想听他说，他要怎么能够让Sam明白现在的状况？


	14. Chapter 14

Dean不抱任何希望地再一次用力踹响紧闭的大门，可门那边依然没有任何回应。他后退几步静默地看着那扇门，冷笑一声摇摇头。

他已经被困在这里快三天了，其实他从来也没想过会在这里呆这么久。他在等待Sam，但是从Sam在那天他醒来后什么都没说就离开到现在一直没有再出现。刚开始的时候他还有耐心去等，然而到了第二天结束还没等来Sam，他才反应过来这样等下去不是个办法，因为这个屋子里既没有食物，也没有水，他根本撑不过几天，最重要的是即便是只见了两面，但他看得出现在的Sam一点也不好，不论原因是什么，他得尽快见到他。于是，他开始为自己寻找出口。他试图撬开相对关着的两扇大门，可是没过多久他就知道这没有用。然后他又打起了窗户的主意，然而当他走到窗边看到外边的景象时，他还是放弃了，因为窗户外边不是他以为的地面，而是看不到头的深渊。

劝说Sam之前绝不能死。这句话在他探头看向深渊的一刻出现在脑中，像是为阻止他做不可能做的傻事亮起警示灯。不过，这是谁说的？为什么这么说？他却突然懵了，因为他又开始想不起来了。

记忆出现的问题越来越严重，对此他有很明显的感受，似乎每个小时每一分钟，不论距离现在时间远近，他的记忆都在流失，特别是他在困倦睡去之后，在他不清醒的时候，记忆消失会更迅速，可怕的是直到他刻意去回想时才会发现那段记忆不见了。

缺水和饥饿让他既头晕又胃疼，他深知被困住后保存体力最重要的道理，所以他尽量保持自己少做动作，只是每过一段时间去叫门。他心里有种衍生于恐惧的不安，他在害怕也许Sam真的就是让他一个人在这里自生自灭。

Dean脱力般坐回到地上，巨大的失败感和深深的无力感沉甸甸压在他心里，此刻像汹涌的潮水一样向他翻来，不由分说地将他卷入暗无天日的漩涡中。

有一个声音从旋涡中传来，带着嗤笑：“嘿，看到了吗？他一点儿也不在乎你。”

不，不是的。

“别否认，不然他怎么会对你不管不问？”

不，一定有原因的。

“原因？大概就是他根本不爱你吧。”

不。

“承认吧，他不爱你。”

不，这不是真的。

“他不爱你，他不爱你……”

这句话声音越来越大，一句盖过一句，他在漩涡中被撕扯着，艰难地坚持着一个“不”字，他没有办法用拳头回击，他甚至都无法堵上耳朵，只能任凭这句简短却带着无限杀伤力的话冲击着他。

“现在，让我告诉你，我爱你，Sam他爱你。求你再次见到他的时候不要拒绝他，因为你也爱着他。”

在无尽重复的声音中突然闯入这样一句，这一句像是利刃，划开了疾风，斩断了猛浪，此前嘲笑的声音也随之不见了。包围他的不再是旋涡，而是一个拥抱，此刻的他只感受到久违的温暖和踏实。

那是Sam消失前最后一句话，他从没听到Sam用这样的语气，深情缱绻，又苦涩无助。像是一张网，在他听到这句话的刹那就被网在其中，无法挣脱。

他知道他的无法挣脱绝不是因为这张网足够牢固，其实真正的原因从始至终都是他自己。如果说Sam突然的点醒不够让他自己相信还能找到那不是真的Sam这个理由的话，那么在这个Sam消失前拥抱他说出这句话时他还想不明白就真的是在欺骗自己了。

直到现在，他都清楚地记得，是的，和那些不知不觉中消失不见或者变得模糊的记忆完全不同，对于这件事，他记得很清楚。他记得自己瞬间乱了拍的心跳，他还记得有一句相当疯狂的话当时就在他唇齿间打转，若不是他不适时地昏迷，若不是他醒来不见了Sam，他一定会头脑发热地说出口。

怀抱中的温度一如既往地让他感到安稳，他明白这不过是他被饥饿逼迫又一次产生的幻觉，所以，即使发生了什么，也不会怎样。

于是，伸出手抓住了什么，接着，他张开了口，然后，那句相当疯狂的话就这样被他说了出来。

“我爱你。”

 

“你说什么？”

平静冷漠的声音响起，Dean像是被重重揍了一拳，一下子睁开眼睛清醒过来。幻觉中的让他留恋的怀抱不见了。他此刻侧躺在地上，不知怎么手里攥着白色裤脚。他向上看去，果然看到了Sam的脸。疯狂结束了，他立刻识趣地放开手，坐起身抬头面向Sam。

Sam的双眼在他抬起的脸上停留了几秒，又向下落在自己刚刚被攥住的裤脚上，脸上一闪而过迷茫：“你刚才说了什么？”

Dean立即压下和刚才幻境有关的所有情绪，无论是心里，还是眼中，他舔了下嘴唇，扬起嘴角：“没什么。”

“不，你说了。”Sam的话中是不可置疑的坚定。

“对，我是说了。”Dean放弃般叹息，“我饿了。我说的是‘我爱派’。所以，有吃的吗？”

Sam的眼睛重新定在他脸上，除了眼神中的怀疑与探究，还是没有其他多余的神情。Dean依旧扯着嘴角，一副问心无愧。

就在他实在没有力气在Sam的审视下去维持僵硬的微笑时，Sam突然转身走去门口。

不不不，不能让他走！

“喂，你不能就这样让我饿死在这里！”Dean双手撑地让自己站起来，冲着Sam的背影喊着，声音中带着孤注一掷的努力。

Sam的脚步因为他的话停了一下，但又很快恢复到原来的速度，走去门口。Dean十分震惊，气愤得转身背对Sam，然而就在他打算浪费最后的力气破口大骂的时候，听到已经走到门口的Sam的声音。

“跟着我。”

Dean愣了愣，连忙转过身来，正好看到同样转身回来的Sam，对上Sam冷淡的表情，他还是情不自禁笑了起来，使唤自己无力的双腿走过去。

 

内华达州，汽车旅馆。

Arthur站在院内，仰头看星空。

“我一直没机会问你，那一次你在Eames的梦中失忆到了什么地步？”Cobb推门出来，站在Arthur身边问。

Arthur依然仰着头，轻笑一声：“不是说好了，那次发生的事情你不问吗？”

Cobb无声笑了：“人人都有好奇心的。”

Arthur声音淡淡：“可是好奇心害死猫，你不会不知道这个道理。”

Cobb闻言沉默，学着Arthur也仰头看星空，过了一会儿，指着一边问：“那是双子座吧。你知道双子座的传说吗？”

“版本很多，但故事却相似。兄弟两人，一人死去，另一个请求宙斯，愿意以献出自己的生命去救回另一个。”

“就像屋里的那两位。”Cobb接过话，“只不过，我们不是宙斯，我们所能做的就只是尽力帮助他们，最后会怎样只有靠他们自己，。”

Arthur侧头瞥向Cobb，无奈笑道，“说到底，你还是想知道我当时发生了什么。”

“我没有窥探他人隐私的怪癖。”Cobb也侧过头，“一年前Eames出现意外陷入深度昏迷的时候我在出差，Ariadne去看望她父母了，当时只有你一个人能够帮他。事后我有问过你们到底是怎么回事，但是无论是你还是他都对这件事三缄其口。不过，在那之后喜欢单干的他就没离开过你，我大概能猜到你们之间发生了些事情，但具体是什么我不清楚。从今天的情况来看，你们当初的情况与解决方法应该和那兄弟俩相似。我无意挖掘你们的隐私，但是为了他们负责，在梦里发生了什么你必须告诉我。”

“实际上，在梦里失忆的情况远比理论上描述的严重很多。”Arthur深吸一口气，向一边长椅偏了头，示意Cobb和他一起坐下，“Eames的真实投射徘徊在第三层梦境与limbo之间。失忆发生的准确时间我不知道，我只是在第二层梦里意识到的。因为缺失的记忆很少，而且多数是可以想起来的，最开始很难引起注意，我还以为是我自己的问题。直到我去了第三层梦境，在那里，失忆就像是成幂次方增长，毫不夸张地说，只需要一周的时间，现实中很多记忆都会消失，而且还会越来越怀疑梦境与现实的区别。其实，我在那里半个月后就已经忘了我为什么出现在那里，我也忘了那些都不是真的了。”

Cobb插话：“你迷失了。”

“对，我迷失了”

“那之后呢？”

“那一层的Eames死了。”

“什么？”Cobb有些微惊讶，“既然你已经迷失了，怎么可能还记得要杀死他？”

“不是我。”说到这里，Arthur停顿一下，“是他自己的真实投射。”

Cobb思索片刻，恍然大悟，随即笑道：“如果我没猜错的话，我知道这是怎么回事了，我也知道你们之间发生了什么了。如果不是在意到了一定程度，他的真实投射不会因为保护你而主动破坏伪造的梦境的。”

Arthur笑着给了Cobb一个眼神：“你知道就行了，别再和Ariadne说了。”

“和我说什么？”

Arthur和Cobb齐齐转头看向声音来源，和从门后伸头出来的Ariadne对个正着。

Ariadne 推开门又问了一遍：“不能和我说什么？”

“没什么。”Arthur起身走过来，却看到了Ariadne身后的Eames。

“你知道的，小姑娘想听睡前故事。” Eames 对他笑笑，又补充，“而已。”

 

“你确定这些都没过期吗？”Dean将手里的盒子翻转过来，找到了保质期，抬头问站在眼前的Sam，“现在是什么时间？”

“不知道。”

“那这里还有其他食物吗？我是说新做出来的。”Dean嫌弃地放下手里的盒子，“拜托，你总得吃饭吧。”

“我不用。”

Dean惊讶地半张嘴：“好吧。”他随意地拿起一个盒子打开，胡乱地把里面的汉堡塞进嘴里，“反正总比饿死要好。”

 

大约十分钟前，Sam带着他离开那间困了他三天的屋子。之前看那间屋子的样子，他猜测过这里是个城堡，而事实上这里确实是个城堡。

外边的天气还是灰蒙蒙的，他甚至觉得比他刚来到这里时颜色变暗了一些。他跟着Sam走下楼梯，穿过回廊，最后离开城堡，到了城堡外边却还是坐落在院子里的一座小房子前。和破败的城堡与荒芜的院子相比，这个房子的风格明显不一样。它很完整，不仅是指建筑，还包括外边的栅栏，栅栏内就连杂草都没有，看起来和正常的住宅没有半分区别。

房子门口的台子上放置的一盆玫瑰，上面只有一只红玫瑰，可花开的正好，Dean饶有兴致地凑过去，半揶揄地说：“我都不知道你喜欢养花。”说完，伸手过去，却立刻被一只冰冷的手抓住了。

“别动。”Sam的声音中满是警告的意味，“它不属于你。”

“好，放轻松，我不动它。”Dean站起身，“我对花没兴趣，我现在只对食物有兴趣。”

 

“你知道Cindy Jones在哪吗？”

“Cindy Jones？”Dean放慢咀嚼的速度，他对这个名字确实耳熟，然而该死的失忆让他现在什么也想不起来，“你找她干什么？”

“复仇。”

短短一词中裹挟的狂怒让Dean呆了一下，他突然想起来他刚来这里时Sam说过的“你不是她”，他心里了然，咬了一口汉堡问：“所以，你一直等的人是她。为什么找她复仇？”

“因为她杀了我最重要的人，我爱的人。”

有仇必报，果然还是Sam。Dean点点头，将最后一口食物塞进嘴里，边嚼边问：“谁啊？”

“我的哥哥，Dean。”

Dean张大双眼，所有的动作都停下来，然后脸色变青，皱着眉拍打前胸。他惊到了，以至于被最后一口汉堡噎到了。


	15. Chapter 15

Dean趴在桌面上咳了半天才稍微缓过来一些，微凉的空气终于能够比较顺利地通过被咳得干痛的喉咙，他抬起眼皮，将探究的视线投到安然坐在对面的Sam脸上，他所看到的没有半分戏谑，只有因为疑惑和厌恶而皱起的眉头和冰冷的棕绿色双眸中带着愤怒余烬的平静。

前者固然是因为我被汉堡噎到的糟糕的表现，Dean心里这样想，至于后者……虽然不想承认，但是大概也是因为我。

他眨了下眼睛，也顺便很自然地移开了盯着Sam的目光。明明是Sam说错了话，但是心虚的却是他。在目光躲开的瞬间他又对自己的行为生出一种无名的恼怒，他不该心虚的，毕竟对于面前的Sam来说，他又一次成为了陌生人。他在想什么、要做什么，Sam也许一点儿都不在意。他看得清楚，对面的那双眼没了以往的熟稔和温和，其中写满了陌生甚至冷漠，可当他对上时，他还是躲闪了。

“……我爱的人。”

“我的哥哥，Dean。”

听听他说了什么，这太离谱了！

Dean在心里大叫，或许该上去给他一拳，或许该大声骂他一顿……总之，得做些什么让他明白过来。

“现在，让我告诉你，我爱你，Sam他爱你。求你再次见到他的时候不要拒绝他，因为你也爱着他。”

这句话不适时地又一次出现了，萦绕在他耳边的呢喃和原来一样轻柔。每当这句话响起，那已经不存在的拥抱和呼吸好像就不曾离开过他一样让他能够真切地感受到。而这一刻，坐在再次忘了他的Sam面前，不知为何，他就觉得他的心像是坠了一块铅，被动地向下沉去。他下意识地摇摇头，好像这样就能把这些感觉都屏蔽在外一样。

“嘿，我不记得我答应你了。”

话说出口，气氛却变得僵了。Dean敢发誓，虽然他自己都不怎么相信誓言这玩意，但是他就能笃定，他想说的绝不是这个！鬼知道发生了什么，说出来的怎么会是这么一句。他紧张地瞄了一眼Sam，现在，他倒是希望不认识他的Sam就像忽略他一样忽略这句话，可他却看到Sam的眉皱得更紧了。

“你的话是什么意思？”

“呃……他是怎么死的？”几乎在Sam开口的同时，Dean提高了声音，飞快地问。至于问了什么他都来不及细想，总之他不能让Sam在这个错误的话题上继续下去，可他没想到他又问了一个无比愚蠢的问题。

“算了，我不想知道。”Dean一边说着，一边将汉堡的包装纸揉搓成一团，不知道是屋子里太过安静，还是他多用了力气，纸张皱在一起的声音听起来尖锐极了。

“我不记得了。”Sam的声音穿透略显刺耳的噪音，淡漠如常却让Dean不停揉着纸张的手顿住了。Dean有些惊讶，他不仅想不到Sam会回答那个傻透了的问题，更想不到Sam给出的答案是这样的。

“是不是很可笑？他是我爱的人，可我连他是怎么被杀死的都不记得了。”Sam低下头，笑了一下，轻声短促，几乎在出声的一刻就散去，以致Dean都无法明确在这一声自嘲的冷笑中听到的悲哀是不是错觉，他不由自主地松开手，将掌中的纸团放在桌面上，那些恼人烦心的噪音再也没有了。

Dean盯着对面的Sam，过长的头发掩住了那张脸，这让他看不到对方的表情，然而他却能够明显地感受到自Sam身上散发出来的痛苦，不是那种铺天盖地倾泻而出的悲恸，而是像被利刃反复划过永远不能愈合的痛楚。

他见不得Sam这个样子，Sam任何伤心的样子看在眼中他都受不了。Sam的那些荒唐的言论，他一点儿也不想去纠正了，至少现在不想。吸入肺中的空气忽然重了许多，沉沉地压在胸腔里，以致他连呼吸都带着钝痛。他站起身，走到Sam身前，向Sam的头顶伸出手，和他曾经做过许多遍一样，用抚摸这种最轻缓的方式给他安慰和支撑。

Dean小心缓慢地移动手掌，抚过凌乱的发丝。他低垂着眼睛盯着Sam的发旋，说不出话来，只觉得心里的某一处柔软地塌了下去。此刻，一句遥远的话语闯入了他大脑，瞬间填补了空白，那是童真和幸福的尾巴，仓促地消失在无情的火焰中。

“没事的，Sammy。”

彼时的Sam还太小，小到完全不知道那是人生的第一次失去。但是对于Dean来说，那带来的痛苦始终如影随形，似乎从那一天开始，他便时刻生活在对失去的惧怕之中，他害怕失去父亲，害怕失去Sam，也害怕失去自己。他不止一次的希望这样的失去永远不要发生在Sam的身上，可是悲剧却从来不会如他所愿。他陪伴着Sam度过了失去Jessica的日子，又和Sam支持着彼此挺过了父亲的突然离世，那之后他们还失去了那么多的朋友，但在他的记忆中，Sam却永远是他们两个中更理智的人。

Dean在问自己：眼前的Sam，他的冷漠，他的颓废，还有他的怒意，他的一切不同寻常，真的是因为他以为失去了我吗？

他一瞬间迷茫了，现实中Sam究竟是真的理智，还是只是表现如此？现在在梦中的Sam，他的悲痛只是存在于他的投射中，还是真的来自于Sam自己？在他面前，在两人之间感情的这件事上，现实的Sam和梦中的Sam，他更应该相信谁？

“没事的，Sammy。”杂乱模糊的疑惑之后，Dean听到了自己的声音，带着区别于童音的低沉粗涩，“我还在这里，你从没失去过我。”

掌下Sam的头动了，掌中熟悉的触觉很快就消失了。Dean缓过神来，看到了Sam抬起头，阴郁的脸上还剩有刚才席卷而过的悲痛飓风的余旋。他讪讪地收回手，不情愿地向后退了一步。

“我不记得他是如何被害的，但是我记得Cindy Jones这个名字，这是凶手的名字，也是我还允许我继续在这里活着的唯一原因。我背弃我自己的原则，放弃了我自己，我知道这是他最不想看到的事情。但我不得不这样做，因为如果不是这样，我可能无法等到仇人。”出乎Dean的意料，Sam并没有看他，也许都没有听到他说了什么，而是越过他盯着前方，“可是太久了，我不知道在他离开我之后，我这样等待复仇有多久了。久到了我不仅忘记了他的死因，更是忘记了他的样子，我还能记住只是他那双全世界也找不到能够媲美的绿眼睛。”

Dean平静地听着Sam说，他也许该震惊，可他却没有。也许是在此之前他就遇到过忘记了他的Sam，也许是他的精神承载太多已经疲惫。但是他不能否认，在平静的表面下，流淌着一种无法名状的疼痛。

“我爱他，胜过一切。”本应该很温情的话语，可Sam说出来却是历尽沧桑后的惨淡，“他曾为我做了那么多，我却连保护他都做不到。”

不，你做的很好。Dean想这样说，是我，我才是最差劲的那个，所有的错都是我的，包括现在我说不出口的错误情感，我该早些发现，早些解决的。

“你们是兄弟。”半晌过后，Dean缓慢说道，艰难又低哑，“你应该很清楚。”

他低下头不去看Sam。在他剖开自己的内心看清楚之后，他曾以兄弟身份为由明确拒绝过向他表明心迹的律师Sam，短暂分别之后重逢之时，他们再没提过这件事，他在心里感激过Sam的不逼迫，幻想着Sam只是头脑发热，可也在忐忑一旦禁忌的话题被再次提起，他该如何应对，毕竟他不忍也不舍。而如今，换了地点，换了身份，他成了旁观者，不会面对突如其来的表白，却也没了拒绝的权利。

这一次，他的忐忑和犹豫没有任何必要，因为他改变不了那些对于这里的Sam来说已经成为了历史的事实。诚然，他的记忆告诉他这些都是假的，可是感觉呢？他来到这里这么久，怎么会不清楚感觉是不能被改造或伪装的呢？

“你们是兄弟。”他又重复了一遍，说给自己听。对于Sam，他有义务，Sam可以不认识他，可以不在意他，但是他不能任性的不负责任。

他们之间出现了一条名为“爱情”的鸿沟，他们在两边相对而立，鸿沟不深，他完全可以一脚跨过去，消除和Sam之前那不该存在的距离。但是他不敢，他害怕一旦跨过这条鸿沟，他们只会越来越远离对方。

“是。”Sam笑起来，一瞬间没了沉郁，“他是世界上最棒的哥哥。”

Dean怔愣一秒：“那么……”

“我爱他。”Sam脸上还在笑着，眼中笼着温柔的光，“你永远不知道为了父亲、为了我、为了家族事业，他牺牲了多少，可他却觉得这些牺牲都是理所当然。我爱他，但绝对不仅仅是因为这些。”

Dean看着Sam，他看得到Sam的悲哀和固执，他震惊地意识到这段感情中陷得深的并不只是他一个人。

“那么他呢？”Dean僵硬地问，“他不会答应的。”

“你说得对，他不会答应的，所以我从来不会对他说，我只做我能够为他做到的事情，直到他离开我，我都不曾说过。”Sam棕绿色中温柔的光亮暗淡下来，微笑的嘴角僵了一下，又无奈笑道，“他不知道我爱他，他也不知道其实他也是爱着我的。可他根本不会注意到这件事，你知道为什么吗？就是因为他爱我。”

“他是对的。”Dean无措地舔唇，却意外地尝到了苦涩，“你们在一起不会被允许的。”

Sam这次却不回答了，看向一侧的目光最后移动到Dean这边。Dean看到他深暗热切地注视着自己，随即站起身上前一步，抬起手伸向  
自己。

“别动。”就在Dean躲开的同时，Sam说话，语气中的眷恋和温柔消逝，只剩令人不敢违背的压迫。

很显然，这是一个命令。

Dean后撤的身体停住了，任那只骨节漂亮却冰冷异常的手落在自己的脸上，自脸颊向上，直到停在左侧眼角，而后轻轻覆盖了他的双眼。

“我本想杀了你。你不是他，可你却有着他的眼睛，你让我想到了他。”黑暗中，Dean听到Sam夹杂着沉重叹息的话，“告诉我，我变成这样，他会不会很失望？”

略微讶异后，Dean站直了身体，用手握住眼睛上的那只手，绽出了一个久违的明快的笑容：“不，他不会对你失望的，永远不会。”


	16. Chapter 16

我为什么在这里？

我是谁？

我是在哪儿？

“Sam，Dean，梦。”

盯着天花板机械般地说出这三个词，回答完问自己的问题，躺在床上的Dean长呼一口气坐起身。

他讨厌这些傻透了的问题，可他不得不这样做。他隐约记得很久之前有谁和他说过这些问题和早期哲学思想紧密联系。哲学，啧，那是什么玩意？

他不屑地撇撇嘴，又侧头看了一眼外边的天空，毫不意外地发现它的颜色比他睡着之前又暗了许多。他收回眼神，随手拿起木制床头柜上放着的小刀，在柜面上刻上一道短短的痕迹，大小深浅和在它之前的十九道刻痕一样。

这里没有昼夜之分，也没有钟表，对于时间来说就没有了任何单位可以计量。因此，他只能在每一次睡醒之后，用刻痕这种方式大概记一下时间。但是他很清楚，这没有意义，且不说他睡过去的时间间隔不一致，就连每次睡眠的时间他都能不确定。

睡眠。

想到这个词，他不由得浑身泛冷。他似乎记得他曾经是很喜欢睡眠的，可是现在他却一点儿也不喜欢了，还会有些恐惧。因为他发现最近的睡眠不再是睡一觉放松一下这样简单。他早就知道自己的记忆存在问题，他会慢慢忘记以前的事情，他也想到了这个情况会一直持续下去，但是他没想到在睡眠中状况会更加恶化。刚开始时，他还以为醒来之后大脑的空虚感只是因为他放松过度而已，可是他很快就意识到这其实是因为他遗失了大段的记忆。

发现伊始他就慌乱了，最初的时候甚至不敢让自己睡过去。但是这太难了。他坚持了一段时间，然后就困倦到了难以忍受的地步，他不知道他是怎么睡着的，因为长久清醒造成的错觉盖过了睡眠的直接感受，等他睁开眼时他错愕了好久，大脑中的空虚感前所未有的强烈。于是他明白了，没有什么方法能够抗拒这种失忆，所以，他放弃了这种折磨自己的方法。

然而，他依然不敢任由失忆这样发展下去。强迫清醒的路子行不通，他又改成了每次睡前和醒来问自己问题，而这些问题都来自于他最重要的记忆。

他的视线在这二十道刻痕间逡巡，从第一道到最新的一道，他心里清楚，每一次他问自己的问题都变的比上一次少。他早已不记得第一次他问了自己多少个问题，但是他记得上一次他问自己的绝不仅仅是刚才的三个。

寒意一下子窜遍全身，他不敢想等到他下一次醒过来后他还能记得多少？他会不会什么都忘了？如果他忘了一切要如何才能救得了Sam？

他再次拿起小刀，握紧刀柄扎在柜面上，刀尖刺入木板，也切断了这些胡思乱想，他会怎么样他给不出答案，但是他知道他没有时间了，就像在梦中拱门处的黑影和他反复强调的那样。

他开始习惯睡醒之后丢失记忆，他也习惯了在睡过去后看到奇怪的拱门和黑影。

 

“你知道你没有时间了吗？”

这是黑影这次说的第一句话，不知为什么，Dean在黑影的话中听到了一丝异于以往的痛苦。

“你为什么还不走？”就在他发愣时，黑影又说了话，“为什么还不愿意放弃？”

“你想让我放弃？”他突然心生一股怒火，不知道究竟是黑影悲哀至极的态度，还是他依然被无形力量困在原地的处境激怒了他，总之自见到黑影以来，这是他的语气听起来最不好的一次。

黑影像是被问住了，沉默长达几分钟，这让有些生气的他更加恼怒了，他提高音量：“说话！你是不是真的想让我放弃？”

“不。”黑影立刻大声给出一个词，但很快声音又放低了，夹着很难辨析的犹豫，“是，我希望你放弃。”

“是吗？”他翻了个白眼，冷笑一声，“你就是个自大自私的混蛋！”他看到黑影因为这句话瑟缩了，他明白他的话伤到了那个人，可是他却还是不管不顾地用一种类似于指责的语调说下去：“你知道我为了来到这里救你需要面对什么吗？你不知道，我也不知道，谁也不知道在这里我下一秒将会遭遇什么。从你一出生开始到现在，你带了多少麻烦，又有多少麻烦让你周围的人遭了秧？你有没有数过，我救了你多少次？你又救过我多少次？你现在有什么资格让我放弃你？”

“对不起。”黑影怯懦地道歉。

“你没资格让我放弃你。”他听到了黑影的歉意，可压在心里很久的话，一旦说出口就很难停下来，“在我们相依为命这么多年，一起经历那么多之后，你怎么还能这么不在乎自己？”

“对不起。”苍白的道歉还在重复着，除了这句话，黑影好像什么也说不出来了。

“你怎么还能……”情绪太过激动，以至于他一口气说了这么多，他不得不停顿一下换气，情不自禁地吸了下鼻子，“你怎么还能想着让我失去你而一个人活着？”

“Dean……”黑影叫他的名字，像一声叹息，“你根本不清楚我在想什么，你也不清楚我想干什么，我是为了你好……”

“闭嘴！”他恶狠狠地说，攥起拳头，他恨不得上前去揍一拳，“这件事没得商量，你给我听好，我永远不会放弃你！所以，那些该死的‘放弃’你想都别想！”

半晌过去也没听到回应，Dean不得不去怀疑是不是他的话说重了，就在他打算出言缓和时，黑影终于说话了，声音还是带着化不开的无奈。

“可是你没有时间了。”

“什么时间？”从一开始黑影就在说这句话，可他到现在还是不明白，疑惑彻底浇灭了怒火，他皱眉问，“你在说什么？”

黑影深深地叹息之后才开口：“你忘记的事情会越来越多，到了最后你会走不出去的。”

听到提起失忆的事情，他泄气般垂下头，找不到任何话回应。

“你没有时间了。”黑影不等他回答，自顾自重复，“没有时间了……”

“嘿。”他出声打断，试着让自己的声音听上去轻松一些，甚至扯出一个难看无比的笑容，“情况没有那么糟，相信我。”

 

“没那么糟？”Dean自嘲地摇头苦笑，“简直不能再糟了。”

和现实中的记忆大量流失的情况截然相反的是，他在梦里的见闻倒是记得一清二楚。他记得Sam带着他过来这幢房子之后，他只见过Sam两次，不是他不想面对Sam，他当然知道越早让Sam认清现实越好，所以在Sam再次完全不认识他，甚至对他还有些许敌意的情况下，沟通就变得尤为重要。之所以他们只见了两次面，是因为他自己根本走不出这幢房子所在的小院，而Sam也就只来过两次。

和破败的城堡比起来，这个院落不知要正常多少，房子里生活设施一应俱全，而且让他惊讶的是，全部的用具摆设就在他认为应该在的位置，他所需要的东西，只要按照他自己的想法或者习惯就能找得到。最初的吃惊之后他就明白过来，这不是因为其他，仅仅是因为这个院落就是这里的Sam为已经失去的Dean留下来的，就像院子里只开一株的玫瑰一样。

Dean走到窗前，透过窗户正好能够看到那株玫瑰。

灰暗、荒芜、断垣、枯枝，在一片残破中偏就有这一枝刺眼的红。就像走不出的院子一样，或许是中了魔法，它被停留在了一个即将盛开的时刻。

多么美好的时刻，它带着所有的期待，无限接近幻想了无数遍的盛开，永远不会面对盛开之后凋零的孤寂和悲哀。

 

“所以，院里那朵花是给Dean的？”

问题问出来的时候Dean仍然低着头忙着手下的活，将切好的菜放在锅中的汤里。已经超过十分钟了，他身后的视线钉在他身上分毫不离，这让他觉得非常不舒服。他偶一抬眼瞥见了窗外的玫瑰，犹豫了一段时间仍不见身后的人有什么动静，就问了这句话。

这发生在Sam为数不多的两次“拜访”中的第一次。在一个人被晾在这里一段时间后再看到Sam依然板着脸提着一袋子蔬菜过来，他还挺意外的，意外之后就是狂笑不止，他可以发誓他绝非故意，但是面对这样浑身上下没有一处不违和的Sam，他是真的忍不住。而Sam虽然面上看不出来，但Dean知道这个弟弟心里一定尴尬极了，因为在他费力停住大笑之后，Sam把袋子扔在桌子上只硬邦邦地说了一句“我现在还不想你饿死”，这之后就坐在餐桌旁再没说过一个字。而他看了看桌上的袋子，又看了看神态别扭的Sam，花了五秒钟才明白Sam的意思。他调高眉峰，拎起袋子，没心没肺地笑着走去一旁的流理台。

Dean没听到Sam的回答，不过他能感到钉在他后背的目光移开了。他暗自松了一口气，关闭厨具，将最后一道汤端上桌。

“是的。”

Dean拿着汤匙的手顿了一下，在他很快反应过来Sam是在回答他的问题后，他又继续手里的动作，踟蹰半刻，面无表情地又盛了一碗放在对面，淡淡开口：“他不喜欢只有小姑娘才喜欢的东西。”

“你怎么知道？”Sam垂下眼睛看着汤，动也没动。

我当然知道！Dean心里大声喊道，他注意到了Sam的表情，但是他懒得去管Sam会不会喝下去。

“你又不是他，你怎么知道？”

平静无波的声音引得Dean猛地抬头，他想要反驳，张开口却还是放弃了。

“太难吃了。”Sam勉强喝了一口，皱眉说道。

“嘿！”Dean放下汤匙，喝出一声，随即不屑笑笑，反唇相讥，“他的手艺好？”

Sam飞快掠了一眼：“反正不会比你差。”

这个回答让Dean哭笑不得，他佯装生气，冲着Sam：“喂，不想吃可以不吃，我就没打算请你吃饭。”

他看到Sam放下汤匙，接着冰冷淡漠的眼睛停在他脸上：“我不记得他的样子了，但是不知为什么最近他在我梦中的身影变得清晰许多，我发现，那个模糊的影子越来越像你。”

Dean呆呆的看着Sam，他从没见过Sam的眼睛里能够有这么多的情感，特别是眼前这个Sam，那些留恋遗憾固执全部纠缠在一起，拥挤在Sam狭长的棕绿色眼睛里。

“Sam，我必须要告诉你……”他隐约觉得自己下定了决心。

“我知道，你不是他。”下一秒，Sam坚定的结论扼杀了他本来就不够的决心，“他是独一无二的，没有人可以取代。”说完，Sam突然站起身，向门口走去。

“嘿。”Dean不由自主地站起来，叫住匆忙离开的背影，“你不能用这个房子困着我，解开该死的魔法！”

“不。”似乎没有一丝犹豫，Sam就给了无情的否定回应，然后在Dean的目瞪口呆中迅速离开了，消失不见。

Dean对着开启的房门大吼：“那你总得告诉我，我们他妈的什么时候再见面？”

 

天呐！dean不禁扶额，现在回忆起来才发现他当时的表现真的太蠢了。

如果第一次的“拜访”还可以看作比“不欢而散”强一些的话，那么第二次糟糕地就不能简单用“不欢而散”来形容了。

 

“你有没有想过这一切都是假的？”

当Sam第二次“拜访”他时，他很识趣地没有再邀请Sam吃饭，事实上，他连一杯水都没有倒给Sam。除此之外，他也没有像第一次那样问一些奇怪的问题，这一次他问得直接许多。

“没有，但我曾希望所经历的都是假的。”天色变暗许多，他点亮了落地灯，Sam背光坐在他的对面，所有细微的表情全部隐在暗影中，“这样，我就不会失去Dean。”

“听着。”他上身前伸，靠近Sam，“你没有失去他，你只是被你自己的梦困住了，这里的所有，包括给你带来痛苦的记忆都是伪造的。”

Sam沉默不语，许久后竟然笑了：“你觉得我会相信吗？”

“你听我说……”他着急地争辩。

“还是说你认为你得到了我对你无条件的放纵。”Sam身体前倾，嗤笑着伸出手抚在他的脸上，拇指指腹有意无意擦过他的嘴唇，轻柔却暗藏压力，“就是因为你长得像他？”

意味明显的触摸让他怔愣，旋即皱着眉别开脸躲过去，他感觉到了自己脸上的温度升高，但是他只觉得这是因为Sam的举动引起了他的愤怒。

对面的笑声却因为他的动作更大了，Sam不在意地收回手：“你最好老老实实待在这里，别打什么主意，否则，我不保证还会让你活着。”

他点点头站起身，挥拳打向对面那张此刻应该挂满嚣张神情的脸，带着孤注一掷的力度。可几乎在他挥拳的瞬间，他就感到有一种力量压住他的喉咙推着他向后，直至他的脑后和背撞到了坚硬的墙。他忍不住轻声痛呼，抬头看清了眼前的Sam。

“我一向说到做到，所以，别试图耍花样惹怒我。如果你想死，我可以成全，否则就好好听我的话。或许等我解决了Cindy Jones，为Dean报仇之后，可以还你自由。”掌下力度加大，他艰难地呼吸，看着Sam的脸靠近他，又听到Sam满是警告意味的低语，“我不喜欢说第二遍，你也应该听明白了。”

喉咙处的压迫感消失，他摔倒在地，而Sam再没说什么，就径直离开了。

 

这一次不愉快之后，到现在为止，他再没见过Sam。Sam的久不露面和记忆流失的速度让他心生恐惧，其实，不需要梦中拱门处黑影的提醒，他就知道自己时间不多了。但是在如此紧迫的情况下，他却无能为力。然而相较于他，黑影却似乎有办法。

 

“如果你坚持，我或许可以帮你。”

他迫不及待地问：“需要我做些什么？”

“不，不需要你。”拱门那边的人声音听起来满是犹豫和担心，“但是……”

“什么？”

“但是，我不相信我自己。”

这话听起来莫名其妙，他又问：“什么意思？”

“我害怕这之后我会……”

 

走进院子的白色身影和其后久违的黑雾立刻引起了仍然站在窗前的Dean的注意，回忆随即被他暂停，他飞快跑下楼，他也下定了决心，无论如何他必须说服Sam，因为这可能是最后的机会了。

“你必须听我说，我……”Dean一边说着一边打开房门，等到看到Sam，他却说不出话了。

他震惊地立在当地，手脚的血液仿佛刹那间失去了温度，他趔趄地奔向不远处的Sam，用双臂接住即将软倒在地的人。

“不，不，Sam，Sam……”他喃喃Sam的名字。颤抖的手不敢去触摸穿胸而过的刀刃，他觉得他失去了自己的呼吸。伤口周围没有殷红的血迹，可是怀中的Sam依旧像是死去一般。

一瞬间，地动山摇。破旧的城堡、走不出去的房子统统崩塌如沙，一旁娇艳的玫瑰也枯败失色。

他愤恨地瞪向凶手——那团尚未离开的黑雾，他悲愤地失去了言语的能力。

黑雾却忽然向他飘来，将他和Sam围在中间，阻隔了漫天的砂砾。

他轻轻将散乱在Sam脸上的发拨开，漏出苍白的脸。忽然之间，他好像忘记了他的责任带给他的束缚，或者他是选择忘记，他俯下身，干裂微颤的唇没有印在Sam的额头，却停在了失去血色的嘴唇上。

这一段不该发生的情感，Sam不敢多说，他不敢多想，他们都惧怕会因为逾越而失去对方，却从没想过当失去的那一天到来时，后悔的反噬会是如此痛彻心扉。

这一秒，他突然明白了怀中的Sam会在以为他死去之后变成这个样子的原因。

他曾害怕他们其中一人早晚会做出错误的举动，然而如今，他却抱着破碎的希望吻着，他从没像这一刻希望Sam能够回应他。

他伸出抖的不像样子的手在Sam眉眼间来回抚摸。“Sam死了，在他面前死了”，这个认知占据了他所有的神志，愤怒、恐惧、惊慌、不舍，各种混乱的情绪在他的胸中肆意燃烧，他早已忘了这不过是个梦境。他感觉不到自己节奏散乱的喘息和抽噎，但是他知道自己正在慢慢失去意识，就在他双眼闭上的前一秒，他听到了一个声音，从黑雾中传来，那是来自梦中拱门处黑色人影的话：

“我害怕这之后我会为了自欺欺人的幻影犯下不可原谅的错误。”

 

内华达州，汽车旅馆。

“他还是自己出现了。”Arthur看着屏幕上的波浪叹口气说，“还有这之前出现的波浪，可见Dean在那层梦里的情况一定是糟到了不能再糟的地步。”

Eames轻轻按了下掌下的瘦弱肩膀，嘴上却还是开着玩笑：“说实话，他要是再不出现，我就怀疑他不是真的在意他哥哥了。”

Cobb平静地说：“不，也许他只是不敢让他哥哥和他一起去未知的limbo。”

Ariadne笑着斜眼睨着Cobb：“你又知道了？”

“他当时给我打电话的时候曾反复向我确认limbo的环境还有梦主与入侵者的失忆情况，所以，我推测他应该是不敢贸然前往。毕竟，梦主与入侵者同时在limbo的时候，很难一起走出来。”

Ariadne点点头，转而看向另外两人，带笑问道：“你们当初是怎么走出来的？”

Arthur惊讶地看向Cobb，他不相信Cobb这么快就把他和Eames的事情告诉了Ariadne。那边的Cobb耸着肩摇摇头，表示毫不知情。

“不是Cobb。”小姑娘眼中的笑意带了几分狡黠，“这么大的事我如果都不知道，还怎么和你们混啊。”


	17. Chapter 17

“对不起，Dean。”

“原谅我，我必须告诉你，我爱你。”

这两句在最后他听到的道歉让他心痛不已，一而再的失去让他心力交瘁。他渴求能够有机会重来一次，这一次无论Sam会不会记得他，无论Sam如何对待他，无论Sam提出怎样的要求，只要Sam平安无事，他都不会再说一个“不”字。

对于不该生长的情感，他看懂了，他想明白了，他不能回应，也不敢回应，况且现在他也没有回应的可能了。

他在无尽的黑暗中下落，好像永远达到不了底端。耳边极速喧嚣的风像是利刃，刮去了他仅剩不多的记忆。他拼命地抓住Sam的名字和样子，他一遍一遍地默念这个名字，一遍一遍地刻画Sam的样貌。他告诫自己，只有这个，他绝不能忘记，哪怕他忘记了自己，也不能忘了Sam。

你不记得我没关系，我记得你就好。

原谅我，我不能告诉你，我也爱你。

 

水。

他无力地抬起眼皮，在他重获意识的第一时间，在他的感知尚未恢复正常之前，他能够感觉到的只有将他包围的海水。漆黑的夜空在上，他在有些冰冷的海水中被迫上下沉浮。他看不到前方，也没有任何依托。渐渐地，在永无尽头的颠荡中，无比疲惫的他还是闭上了眼睛，任由神识再次抛弃了自己。

不知过了多久，当他再次睁开眼睛时，他正面朝下趴在海边的一片沙滩上，而他的双脚却还是浸在海水中。可与上一次不同的是，在阳光的照射下，海水有了温度，不再裹挟刺骨的寒意。他想用双手撑起自己，但是他做不到，因为他浑身上下没有一丁点的力气。即便如此，他还是坚持努力了半天，最后争取到了翻身仰面躺着的结果。

刺眼的阳光逼得他抬起手臂挡在眼前，他下意识地想骂一句，干哑的喉咙却成功阻止了他发出任何声音。

让我再休息一下，他在心里对自己说，然后……

然后我要干什么呢？

Sam。

这一刻，他的脑海中浮现出这个名字，他知道这是一个对他十分重要的名字，这个对于现在的他来说唯一清晰的记忆。他一想到这个名字，心底便涌现出无穷的暖意。

那么然后，我究竟要做什么呢？

像是到了思维的悬崖边，他似乎已经无路可走，对于这个“然后”之后是什么的问题，他突然没了答案。

他放下抬得有些累了的手臂，闭上眼睛隔绝阳光，一心想着这个问题。在他根本没有发觉的时候，他再一次陷入了昏迷。

“Dean。”

寂静的黑暗中，他隐约听到了有人在叫一个名字。然而，缥缈微小的声音让他提不起醒来的欲望，他依然任由自己深陷黑暗之中。

“Dean！”

说话的人轻轻拍了他的脸，声音大了很多，而且还有点急躁。他很想大吼对方，让这个讨厌的家伙不要打扰他，可不待他做出任何反应，他就感到自己被人拖动了。

“Dean，上帝啊，我找到你了，快睁开眼看看我。”

颤抖的声音变得更加真切，就在他的耳边。对这个不识趣的家伙，耗光了耐心的他终于舍得睁眼，但是入目却是模糊的人影，

“感谢上帝，你终于醒了。”那人将他上身抬起，圈在怀中。

“我发誓，你再多说一句，我绝对会揍你。”他听到自己干涩的声音从发痛的喉咙处传出来。

想不到那人听到他的威胁竟然开心地笑出了声，圈住他的手臂收了更紧了。

“还有，别再折腾我了，我想睡一会儿。”他合上眼皮勉强又挤出了一句完整的话。

那人再开口时语气中的紧张全然不在，转而溢满了欢喜：“好，你说了算，Dean。”

他如愿获得了安静，可不知为何他怎么也做不到让自己得到安歇。他放弃般地张开双目，眼前的模糊消散了，他看清楚了将他抱在怀里之人瘦削英俊的脸，见他彻底醒了，那双盯着他的棕绿色眸子里瞬间亮起了光彩。

那人微微俯下身，更加贴近他，关切问道：“Dean，你不睡了吗？”

他静静地端详这张脸，仔细地看清每一处，半晌过后，问：“Dean？这是我的名字？”

这句话问完，那人脸上的笑意凝住了，他明显感到对方身体一僵。

那人像是受到了不小的惊吓，说话变得结巴起来：“你，你不记得你的名字？”

他如实回答：“想不起来了。”

“那……你是不是……”那人的表情看起来像是要哭了一样，“是不是也不记得我了？”

“不，我记得你。”他听从自己的潜意识，坚定地说下去，“你是Sam，你是对我很重要的一个人，我只记得你。”

随后，他看到Sam来不及收住的绝望的神情破裂下，刹那间燃起了的希望。

 

那一天，Sam带他走过沙滩，进入山里的深林，最后来到了一座木屋。Sam告诉他这里是他们的家，而他在进屋看到床的第一时间便将自己摔了上去，他太累了，不想动弹不想说话，只想睡觉。

这一觉，他睡了一整天。

“你觉得好点了吗？”Sam就和他睡前一样还坐在他床边的椅子上，靠近他问。

他双手撑住床，直起上身，想要坐起来。Sam见状放下水杯立刻从椅子上跳起来，一手抓住枕头放在他身后，一手扶住他靠在上面，看到他坐稳后，拿起床头柜上的水杯：“先喝口水。”

“我可以自己来。”他伸手接过来，喝光了一整杯的水，将空杯递给Sam。

Sam将杯子放回原处，小心翼翼地看着他：“你还是不记得你的名字？”

“对，我只记得你。”他低头想了想，又抬头看向Sam“我是谁，是个怎样的人，我都不记得了。”

“怎么会这样？”Sam低下头，半长的头发遮住了眼睛，这让他看不到表情，只能从一声苦笑感受到Sam的无法压抑的失望和痛楚。

“对不起。”他说不清楚这是一种什么感觉，当看到Sam身上流露出来的负面情绪时，他立刻自动把这一切都转化为自责，他甚至都没来得及想清楚他到底是在为什么愧疚。这熟练的就好像之前的每天他都这样做过一样。

“这不是你的错。”听到他的道歉，Sam猛地抬起头哑着声音说，他看到Sam的眼中的棕绿刹那间失去了颜色，“是我的，从头到尾都是我的错。”

他的心突然像是被大力地揪住了，他想张开嘴说些什么安慰的话，最终无形的疼痛剧烈的竟然让他难受到没能说出一个字。

Sam用一种参杂着悔恨和绝望的眼神望着他，他的右手紧紧攥住自己的左手，不知疼痛地用力。

“别这样。”沉默许久，他终于再也看不下去了，皱起眉伸手去掰开Sam的手指，“别这样，没事的，Sammy，至少我还记得你。”

Sam僵硬放开了双手，一手抓住他尚未收回的手，一手飞快地蹭了一下眼睛，艰难地笑了，声音哽咽：“对，你说得对。”

这个笑容比哭还难看，可他感到被揪住的心得到了片刻的放松，他掩下了萦绕不去的他不知缘由的苦涩，故作轻松地笑了起来，佯装满不在乎没心没肺：“嘿，告诉我我忘记的一切，我想我一定酷毙了！”

Sam被他逗乐了：“不，你是最逊的那个。”

“来吧，讲讲我们的故事。”他笑着催促。

“你的名字，Dean Winchester，我们是……”

“恋人。”又一次，他遵从了自己的仅剩不多的记忆和感觉，脱口而出。

“什么？”Sam惊讶地大叫一声，“你说我们是恋人？”

“不对吗？”他皱起眉头，“我不记得了，但我能感觉到我们以前应该是生活在一起的。”

“呃……我们是家人。”Sam的眼神躲闪了一下，低声含糊回答，片刻后又试探问道，“我们之间的事你真的一点也不记得了？”

“是的。”

Sam垂下头，身体向后缩了一下：“那你怎么知道我们是恋人？”

“不知道。”这个问题着实问住了他，他挠了挠头， “我觉得我好像是爱你的。”

“你说什么？”Sam一下子抬起头，上身前倾，眼中迸出了光亮，“你说你爱我？”

“好像……是吧。”他突然觉得烦躁，粗声粗气地吼，“该死的，能不能别再纠结这个问题，我们到底是什么关系？”

Sam被他突如其来的情绪变化吓了一跳，他紧紧抿着嘴唇盯着他，不自觉攥起了拳头，像是犹豫，像是斗争。

“你说的没错。”Sam紧闭了一下眼睛，再睁开时整个人放松下来对他一笑，“我们是恋人。”

不知为何，他竟然在Sam的笑里看出了一丝挣扎和羞愧，可这几乎转瞬即逝，他来不及捕捉。

大概是错觉，他这样告诉自己。


	18. Chapter 18

他们之间存在问题。

他从一开始就觉得不对劲，但是他说不清楚问题的原因是什么。

Sam告诉他他叫Dean，他们的父母都是多年前因为意外去世了，自己曾经是律师，他曾是猎人，拥有一辆被他视为心爱的拉风酷炫的美人Impala，他在来到林间小屋的当天就看到了她，即便是没有任何印象，他也能感觉到她和后备箱里的那些装备是他的所有物。Sam说以前有很长一段时间他们在全美境内公路旅行，做一些力所能及的事情，但是不久之前他们已经商量好了要“退休”一段时间，所以才会住在这片人迹罕至的森林中。Sam还说他们就像他以为的那样是恋人，并且已经在一起很多年了。

他对此没有丝毫怀疑，他能明显感知得到，眼前这个傻大个爱他爱的要死，根本不会骗他。

不，这不是最主要的原因，他不去怀疑是因为在面对Sam的时候，他的潜意识就没有“怀疑”这个选项，仅有的只是信任。

这让他不禁感慨：天呐，我在失忆之前一定非常非常爱他。

所以，为什么要怀疑呢？那没有任何必要。

然而，他不怀疑，却不代表他看不到他们之间存在的问题。

他倚靠停放在院子里Impala开启了了的后备箱上，心事重重地清理摆放在车里的枪支，时不时将视线移向厨房的那扇窗户，透过那扇窗，他能够看到正在忙活晚饭的Sam的背影。这是他们说好了的，家务要轮流做，可事实上，他清醒过来一周了，三分之二的家务都是Sam在做，不是因为他懒，只能说他不如Sam勤快。

好吧，他停下手里擦拭的动作想了想，他承认他确实有点懒。

擦枪的手再次动了起来，他撇了一下嘴，心里想着，别的家务还好，可是论做饭，Sam比他可是差的远呢。

等等，我要思考的明明不是这个！

他将手里的枪放回去，绕开用途成迷的盐罐，又拿起另一只枪开始清理。

他应该重新回到上一个话题，好好想想他和Sam之前相处时让他疑惑的那些地方。

不，不是那些地方，确切地说，只是一个问题：Sam总是有意避开和他进行任何情人间应该有的身体接触。

Sam没有和他拥抱过，也没有接过吻，甚至晚上都没有睡在一张床上。

这太不正常了，就算他的脑子确实出了些毛病，但是他也知道这种相处模式一点也不像恋人该有的样子。恋人应该拥抱、接吻、在床上做爱，然而这些他们却都没有做。刚醒来的前两天他还没有特别注意这件事，可时间一长，他不得不去思考这个问题了。他问过Sam，就在昨天，以一种相当隐晦的方式，那看起来更像是一种暗示。当时时间已经很晚了，他们挤在沙发上看完了一个不算无聊的电影，Sam和他道了一声晚安，洗漱之后就像前几天一样打算回到自己的房间，就在这个时候被他叫住了。

 

“嘿，你打算回去睡觉？”

“不然呢？这么晚了，也该睡了。”Sam转过身来看他，笑了笑说，“至少今天，我可不想陪你再看一场无脑的电影了。”

“我不是说‘睡觉’，我是说‘回去’。”他紧张地舔了一下嘴唇。

Sam眨眨眼，似乎没有明白他要表达的意思：“你在说什么？”

“呃……”他仍然坐在沙发上，不安地挪动了一下身体，眼神飘了一下，离开Sam，落在别的地方，“我是在问你，你今天还是要睡在你自己的房间吗？”

刚说出口，他就羞愧地恨不得掐死自己，他告诉自己，他不是真的期待什么，他只是想弄明白为什么。

这句话已经让他很尴尬了，但让他更尴尬的是他等了半天都没听到Sam的回答。屋子里安静到可怕，他忐忑地数秒，直到数过了100，壁炉里木材燃烧的“噼啪”声突兀地打破了安静，随后他听到了Sam的话。

“晚安，Dean。”

三两声脚步声之后，关门声结束了他因为Sam的回答而大脑当机的状态，他不可思议地抬头去看紧闭的房门，震惊于Sam只用了一句“晚安”就拒绝了他明确暗示的这一事实。

 

想到这里，烦躁的他用大力地擦着枪，连傻子都能听明白他昨天的话，他可不相信Sam听不懂，所以Sam的装傻充愣到底是几个意思？

他瞪了一眼厨房窗户里的人影，将擦的马马虎虎的枪扔回后备箱，随手关上箱盖，大步走回屋子，径直走去厨房。他打定了主意，他一定要知道原因，因为他不喜欢不确定的东西，他需要Sam给他一个理由。

“你忙完了？”背对着他的Sam听到他进来扭头看了他一眼，“你饿了吧？等一下就好。”

他犹豫了几秒，试着为接下来这个注定严肃的对话找一个合适的开头：“Sam，我想和你谈谈。”

“现在吗？”Sam转身不解地看着他，“我们可以吃饭的时候谈，你看，就还剩最后一道菜了。”

他的眼睛绕过Sam，落在那道半成品的菜上，又转向Sam，“好吧。”然后走到餐桌旁坐了下来。

Sam皱起来的眉头一下子展开了，转回去继续忙着他的菜。没过五分钟，所有的菜都上桌了。

“你要和我谈什么？”Sam一坐下来就问他。

他盯着对面Sam脸上轻松，甚至可以说是愉快的表情，心中动摇了一秒，他当然不愿意破坏Sam的好心情，可是他更想知道困惑了他很久的问题的原因：“你知道我失忆了，是吧？”

Sam点点头，接着像是想到了什么，上身前倾急切地问：“怎么了？你觉得身体不舒服？”

“不。”他马上否定，看到Sam放松了下来后，“之前的事情，我几乎都忘了，是吧？”

“是。”Sam低下头轻声叹了口气。

“我们之间发生过什么，我也不记得了，是吧。”

Sam沉默片刻，抬眼用少有的谨慎的眼神审视他：“Dean，你想说的到底是什么？”

“我……记得，你承认了我们是恋人。”他放下还攥在手里的餐具，深吸一口气，“我想知道，究竟是‘是’（are）还是‘曾是’（were）。”

“我不懂……”Sam皱起眉，慢慢坐直了身体。

“我们分手了吗？”

“什么？”

“是我甩了你？”

“什么？不……”

“难道是你甩了我？”

“Dean！”Sam提高了声调，双手举在身前，成功制止了他再说下去，“就……等一下，是什么让你认为我们分手了？”

他抿紧嘴唇，半晌才吐出一句：“我们看起来根本不像一对恋人。”

“你不爱我了？”Sam的声音听上去抖了一下。

“没有。”

“那你是觉得我不够爱你？”

“也不是。”

Sam轻轻舒出一口气，缓声问：“那是为什么？”

“恋人该做的事，我们一项也没做。”看到Sam那张脸上仍然写满“为什么”这个词，他终于耗尽了耐心，垂下眼皮选择了更直白的说法，“没有接吻，没有做爱，你还问我为什么。”

对面传来一声清脆的杯盘撞击的声音，不用细想，他当然知道Sam被他的直白吓到了。他不拘小节，可这并不代表他不知何为害羞，他告诉自己：这没什么，就只是为了弄清楚原因罢了，这的确和矫情的索吻或者求欢一点儿关系都没有。但是该死的，他表现的却足够让人误解了。

他不想抬头，不敢直视Sam。他早就饿了，可是对着餐桌上的菜，却委实一丁点儿食欲也没有了。

我他妈一定是因为脑子坏了，才问了这么愚蠢的问题！

他霍地起身，无情地忽略了随之而来的眩晕感，直冲冲地向门口走，现在这种情况，他一分钟也不想再待下去。

可就在经过Sam身边的时候，手臂被扯住了。

Sam没有站起来，也没有看向他，只是沉着声音问：“你去哪儿？”

“出去走走。”他随意答着，他用力挣着，却还是没有挣脱，这让他心生不悦，低声说道，“放开。”

“不。”Sam执拗地说，不仅没松手，力度竟然还加大了，“你就这么走了，我会找不到你的。”

这简直赶上了三流爱情电影的情节！他怒极反笑：“你想多了，就只是出去走走，我没地方可去，不是吗？”

“不。”Sam依然没有放手，有点不可理喻，“我不会让你走。”

他面向前方，攥紧拳头，紧闭一下双眼，Sam不讲道理，但可笑的是他虽然愤怒，心底却没有想要出拳去揍Sam那张还不错的脸上的冲动。

“原谅我。”

他向Sam这边偏头想再耐下性子劝他，因为Sam的手没有丝毫放开的意思。就在此刻，他听到Sam用轻声呢喃这样一句，他还听见了椅子挪动的声音，随后他的视线中只有Sam近在咫尺的脸，他被惊了一下，下意识地瞪大眼睛身体后撤。可Sam却没有给他任何动作的机会，先他一步将另一只手按在他微微后仰的脖颈处。

短促的喘息之间，他所有感觉全部聚在了意外被触碰的嘴唇上。

而等他真的反应过来这是一个吻时，他已经在不知不觉中和Sam将它加深了。

他重新聚焦，看到Sam始终闭着眼，眉头紧锁，眼角颤抖，不是厌恶，也没有勉强，但显而易见，这对于Sam来说，可能并不是一个简单的吻。

他想不明白，也再没能想下去，因为他的正常运转的思维很快就被燃烧起来的强烈的情绪挤得无影无踪。

他大脑中什么也没有了，所能感知的是剩下两种：冷和热。

冷的是Sam放在他脖颈处的手掌，热的是翻滚在唇舌间和身体中的情感。

这瞬间，他前所未有地确定，他们是真的深爱彼此。

他将自己自由的手臂抬起，抓了下Sam半长的头发，又按下Sam的脖子，拉近他们之间的距离，争夺主动权。

他加重了碾压撕咬的力度，让这个吻越发野性凶残。

Sam因为他的动作全身颤了一下，抓着他手臂的手迅速转移了战地，放在了他的腰上，用力将他推向自己，又带着他靠在了餐桌边沿。

呼吸急促得像是要窒息了一般，他们却都不愿意放开彼此。他的手自下而上攀向Sam的衬衫衣领。

都到了这一步，还有什么理由不进行下去呢？

“Sammy。”唇舌交换间，他用气声轻唤。

下一秒，企图扯开衬衫的手被抓住了。

“Dean。”Sam声音满是掩饰不了的低哑和喘息。

“什么？”他笑着凑近Sam稍微撤离的脸，任温热的呼吸打在Sam的皮肤上，可Sam却似被烫到了一样突然松开他，整个人后退了。

“对不起。”

“你说什么？”环绕身体的温度刹那间消失了，他恢复了一些清醒，Sam这句道歉让他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，难道这是他还不能理解的情趣？他好笑地问，“你在说什么啊？为什么道歉？”

Sam棕绿色的眸底泛上慌乱和愧疚，躲开了他看过来的眼神：“我错了。”

“什么错了？”Sam的反应告诉他这并不是什么他以为的情趣，这是货真价实的道歉，这下他足够清醒了，“你是说这个吻错了？”

Sam依然低头，瑟缩不敢吱声。

“你到底什么毛病？”他瞥向对方和他同样起了反应的部位，冷笑一声，“这个时候还他妈跟我口是心非！”

“你以后绝对会杀了我的。”

Sam声音不大，但他还是听到了，他没好气地说：“不，我等不到以后，我现在就想杀了你。”他看了一眼翻倒在地的椅子，倾洒在桌上的汤，无奈地叹气：“说话，告诉我为什么？如果你再敢什么都不说，我真的会揍你的。”

Sam怯懦地说：“有些原因，让我们不能在一起。”

“什么原因？”见Sam面露难色，又打算沉默应对，他放弃般抬手示意Sam不用说下去，“算了，我换个问题，你爱我吗？”

Sam眼睛亮了亮，张口打算回答。

“算了，你不用回答，这个问题太蠢了。”他摇摇头，一步跨到Sam面前，“我接下来的话你听清楚了。”

Sam不明所以，但还是配合地低头点了点。

他飞快地伸手再次拉下Sam的头，让彼此的呼吸重新纠缠在一起。

“没有什么原因。”

话音未落，他不管不顾地吻上了Sam的嘴唇。


	19. Chapter 19

他的嘴唇重新吻上了Sam，这个吻伴随着Sam因惊讶而发出的沙哑的低声深入下去。放在Sam脖颈后的手指插进半长的头发中不轻不重地摩挲，带着意味明显的挑逗。在如此近的距离里，他尚未闭上的双眼，捕捉到的最后一幕是对面那对狭长的眸子中闪过的讶异和随后将之淹没的灼热的迷恋。

Sam的手再次放在他的腰间，轻轻搭在衣料上，用的是不带一丝压力的克制的力道。而对此不满的他只用了一个舌头勾缠的动作成功让Sam丢弃了克制，那只放在腰间的手瞬间抓住了他，力度大到给他带来了并不恼人甚至甜蜜的疼痛。

绵长的深吻挤走了他肺里全部的空气，他不舍地放开片刻，可Sam却在他撤离的同时追逐上来，不给他任何停歇的机会，拉着他坠入下一个吻中。

他不禁勾起嘴角，眼角眉梢沾染上轻浮，半睁着眼睛，任心中情感轰炸的影子聚在他的脸上和他的眼中，迎着窒息的不适，跟随欲望的牵引，将主导交给眼前这个身上有种强烈召唤他的与生俱来的吸引力的男人。即使现在他确实因为缺氧而有些头晕，可是他不去抗拒，他又为什么要抗拒呢？他爱这个人，从感情归附到身体渴望，那么明显。

他的顺从和配合显然变成了Sam失控的许可，Sam的喘息愈发急促粗重，纠缠在一起的舌头不停地搅动翻滚，发出惹人浮想的细碎的声音。他那只插在Sam发间的手不自觉地收紧，用被体内热浪传染了的手指扯着Sam的头发，另一只手顺着Sam的衣襟向下摸去，在快要找到目标的时候，却被Sam一下子握住了手腕。

“干嘛？”他在唇齿间轻轻抱怨一句，笑的玩味。这次他绝不相信和他一样情动的Sam会停下来。

Sam没给出任何言语回答，取而代之的是一边吻着，一边攥着他的手腕桎梏在他的背后，揽着他圈在臂弯中压向自己。这个明明适合对女孩子做的动作，却没有让他觉得不舒服。他借着Sam手臂的力气，贴近Sam，让彼此切身感受到对方狂跳的心脏和身体的变化。他将一直放在Sam后颈的手下移，指腹擦过Sam升了温的耳后和鬓角，最后停在一侧脸颊上，手掌下的胡茬摸起来让他觉得真实又有趣。

“恭喜你，Sammy，终于像个男人一样刮胡子了。”

耳边突然响起了这样一句带着笑意的话，大脑随之闪现了一个模糊的片段。他似乎看到了一个金色短发的大男孩抱臂倚在洗手间水池旁的墙壁上，看着另一个年纪相对小一些深棕色头发的男孩笨拙地拿着剃须刀对着挂在水池上的镜子刮胡子。大男孩指了小男孩的脸，不顾后者气呼呼的表情，指着其脸上的一处大笑起来。

这是什么？难道是他失去的记忆？他们会是他和Sam吗？

他来不及细想，因为嘴唇上的痛感拉回了他出走的注意力，他立刻反应过来这是Sam因为他的走神而咬了他。他眯起眼睛对上Sam，对面的眉眼果然不高兴地皱了起来。此刻Sam略微的孩子气看在他的眼里，简直可爱极了。可是Sam仍然没有从刚才的不悦情绪中缓过来，他感到吻的节奏越来越快，碾压中逐渐多了撕咬的成分。

Sam压制他的力气大得惊人，夹着前所未有的巨大的占有欲和的恐惧感。占有他能理解，可是恐惧他却怎么也想不明白，Sam在害怕什么？是害怕会失去他吗？这怎么可能呢？

他试着放慢唇舌纠缠的节奏，企图给Sam传递安慰。但是Sam不仅没有跟着他慢下来，反而像是慌乱了一样更加急切，直接又把他推着靠在餐桌边沿。他被撞的轻呼一声，接着因Sam身体的下压而被迫上身后仰，他只好放下抚在Sam脸侧的手抓住桌边以稳定身体。

“哗啦。”

清脆的瓷器碎裂的声音割裂了暧昧到了顶点的气氛，两个人稍稍放开彼此，向声源看去，原来放在桌边的瓷盘因为他抓着桌边的手拽歪了桌布而滑下去摔碎了。

他瞪了Sam一眼，笑出了声：“你就不能找个床？或者沙发也可以。”

Sam的脸蒙上了一层挫败的阴影，眼中是燃烧不灭的欲望。Sam放开制住他的手，将他搂进怀里，在他的耳畔低声喘息：“抱歉，我忍不住。”

Sam的气息让他耳朵不由一热，这样紧密的拥抱让他腹部的顶戳的触感更加明显，他知道Sam和他一样也感受得到。说实话，这感觉其实并不算好，他不自觉地扭动了一下身体，想让自己更舒服一点。

“别动。”Sam用了些力固定住他。

沙哑紧绷的声音让他一怔，可他立即就明白了Sam的意思，因为他这一动，他自己也不好受了。

他干咳一声：“你的房间？还是我的房间？”

Sam愣愣的问：“什么？”

我的天，我到底是怎么看上这么傻的一个人的？他心里抱怨一句，嘴上却耐着性子地说：“我可不想我们一会儿把其他的餐具打碎了，或者把餐桌拆了。所以，你的房间和我的房间，选一个。”

“Dean。”Sam仍然抱着他，将脸埋在他的颈间，声音沉闷粗嘎，像是在强压着某种情绪，“这不会是你想要的。”

他看不到Sam的表情，但是僵硬颤抖的身体还有压抑的语气和之前Sam吻过他又向他道歉的时候一样。但是和上次不同，他这回突然没了脾气，只伸手轻拍Sam的后背：“告诉我，你在害怕什么？”

“你。”就在他以为Sam不会回答的时候，Sam却还是说了话，“我害怕你会离开我。”

“怎么会？”

“爱应该是光明正大的，可是注定我给你的爱是隐晦避人的，它不像其他的爱，意味着开始、美好和圣洁，它给你带来的却只会是终结、痛苦和悲剧。我宁愿你一生不会发现它，可我又企望你能够注意到，哪怕只是不经意的一瞥也是足够……”

“你在说什么……”他完全听不明白Sam的话。

“嘘。听我说完，不然你永远不知道你现在不经意的一个决定意味着什么。”Sam语气温柔，“我很抱歉因为我的自私对你犯了错，但我又是如此庆幸，因为我从不敢在你这里奢求太多……”

Sam说对他犯了错，是什么错？他抓到了Sam话中的这一点，可是他却没有出言追问。

“我知道会有人说我是罪人，因为无论是哪一种信仰，都容不下这份情感，但是我不会在他们任何一人面前认罪，因为他们没有资格，更因为我从来不觉得我对你的爱是罪过。从天堂到人间，再到地狱，只有一个人能够给我定罪，那就是你。”Sam稍微拉开他们之间的距离，双手搭在他的肩上，和他面对面站在一起，棕绿色的眼中满是坚定的炫目光芒，“Dean，现在我问你，请你想清楚再回答，因为我只会问你这一次，你要判我为罪人吗？”

Sam的话他好像听不懂，可是又好像听得懂。他想象不到一种爱，会像Sam所描述的那样无力又绝望，也想象不到一种坚持，能够做到决绝地割断所有的希望和温暖，唯恐渴望已久的亮光会给对方带来哪怕那么一丁点儿的暗斑。自他醒来至今，他从没有像此刻这般痛恨过他的失忆，那些他也许永远记不起来的曾经是他最不该遗忘的东西，他不应这样不负责任地让Sam一个人孤独地扛下去。

他无法表述得清Sam会爱他到什么地步，那根本没有办法计算，但是他能够明确的是，除了Sam之外，再不会有另一个人在对他的饱含渴求的爱情中给他足够的尊重。

是的，爱情是神圣的，而充满尊重的爱情却更加难得。

Sam把决定权交给他，让他考虑清楚，他低头静下心来问自己，他给Sam的究竟是欲望诱发的亲近，还是灵魂渴望的契合？

他必须要想明白，这已经不仅仅是Sam所坚持的他要对自己负责，对他来说，更多的是他要对Sam负责。只有他自问他的爱能够配得上Sam的情感时，他才可以给出肯定的答复。

Sam默契地再没发出什么声音，或者做出什么动作，只是静静地等待着。这让他感觉不到任何压力，虽然他们都知道接下来他给的答案会有多么的重要。

当他终于抬起头直视Sam的时候，他不知道过了多久，仿佛像是过了一个世纪。

坚定、恐惧、坦然、痴迷、焦虑和孤注一掷。

Sam没给他任何压力，却把所有的纠结和撕扯留给了自己。

这些情绪挤在那双眼睛中，他看到那么多，唯独没有犹豫和怯懦，一丝也没有。

“你不是罪人，爱又怎么可能会是罪过呢？” 他微笑着用双眼锁定了Sam，听到自己说出这句话。

Sam的呼吸一下子因为他的回答停滞了片刻，眼睛里杂乱的情绪如飓风般旋转变幻，交睫间汇聚成了喜悦，点亮了棕绿，变成最耀眼的颜色，之后像个孩子一样露出大大的笑容，抱住了他，嘴里不停地念着他的名字：Dean。

他同样笑了起来，做着没有丝毫威慑能力的警告：“事先说好了，不要摔了餐具，不要拆了餐桌。你的床或者我的，都可以。”

“你说了算。”Sam偏了下头，嘴角噙笑地吻上了他，而他相当配合，让这个吻唤醒体内尚未落潮的热浪。


	20. Chapter 20

Sam说话不算数！

他在仰面躺着地板上的时候，心里不适时地大吼这样一句。

他明明说过了，Sam和他的房间，随便哪一个都可以，结果他们现在哪个房间也没去成，甚至都没有去摆放了沙发的起居室，事实上，他们压根就没离开过餐厅。

他不是喜欢被动的人，对于被Sam困在餐桌前的状况多少有些不满。所以当Sam抱住他并主动侧头吻上来的时候，他一边配合地回应着，一边伸手抓住Sam的腰的两侧，趁对方不注意，用了些力猛地推着Sam靠在桌旁的墙壁上。

Sam因为脊背的突然撞击闷哼一声，皱着眉放开他的嘴唇用眼神询问他。他得意地一挑眉梢，没有放过Sam因他的动作而无意识吞咽的情景，将自己的嘴唇重重的碾了上去，并尽力让这个吻不断深入。他微微张开口，邀请般的用舌头划过Sam湿润的嘴唇，调皮地在Sam的口腔中肆意舔弄，让这个吻瞬间从唇齿间的纠缠，变成舌尖上的引诱。他放纵自己纠缠Sam的嘴唇，不轻不重地用牙齿和舌尖撩拨隐含在亲吻下即将喷薄的情欲，他要用这个吻告诉Sam，他究竟有多么爱他，又有多么想要他。

他感受得到Sam正在这突然升温的湿吻下逐渐意乱情迷。Sam的呼吸愈发急促而粗重，那双宽大有力的手掌由因拥抱而简单的放在他后背变成开始情不自禁地游走于他的身体，毫无章法地撕扯他的外套，伴随低哑飞快的命令：“脱了它。”

他的身体稍微后撤一点儿，不舍地暂停了吻，胡乱脱下自己的夹克外套，不顾扣紧的纽扣粗暴地扯开衬衫丢在地上，等不及脱去T恤便急不可耐地靠近Sam，让彼此的唇舌重新相接，并和Sam一起拽掉后者的衬衫。

Sam的唇沿着他的嘴角而下，像是亲吻般轻轻蹭过他的下颌，最后落在他的脖子上。他不由自主地抬起头，从喉咙处翻滚出叹息，将脖子完全展现给Sam。他清楚地感受到流连在喉结和动脉间濡湿的舌头和轻噬的牙齿。他的双手慢慢向下探索，让微热的指尖划过Sam高温的身体，停在匆匆解开一半的皮带上，没有半分犹豫，他抚上了仍然困在多余布料中的肿胀部位，换来Sam一声无法克制的低吼。那双刚刚探进他T恤之内正轻巧挑逗的手突然一僵。接着，他只觉得Sam手臂又一次箍住了他的腰身。

旋转，撞击，转瞬间，他成了被压在墙上的人。

后背传来的隐隐的痛觉，他蹙眉喘了口气，他怨不得Sam，因为此刻Sam和他一样没了理智，否则不会这样下手没了轻重。

然后，他惊讶地眼看Sam在他面前半跪下来。

“你不用……”他连忙扣住Sam扶在他髋骨上的手的腕部。

“嘘。”Sam在下方抬起头看向他，甜蜜地笑着，“Dean，我想这样。”

他呆愣地和Sam对视，Sam眼中存着恳切的坚持。几秒种后，他释然一笑，松开了Sam的手腕，放松身体，闭上眼睛向后靠在墙壁上。

Sam用一种磨人的速度缓慢地解开了他下身所有的裤子，一只手撑住他的后腰，另一只手在找到目标轻轻握住的同时，于大腿根部落下了一个轻吻。他不禁因为接下来未知的期待而急速地呼吸，而Sam也没有给他太多等待的时间，嘴唇迅速找到了他肿胀充血的阴茎温暖地包裹上去。就在这一刻，他大脑中所有的思想都被炸得粉碎，他一手向后徒劳抓挠着墙壁，一只手紧紧握住Sam的肩膀。那种强烈的刺激终于让他忍不住仰头发出第一声低低吼叫，并将自己更深入地顶进去。这一顶戳的动作逼得Sam不得不停下来一秒，但很快更加卖力地吞吐起来。随着Sam动作的继续，他觉得自己每次吸入的氧气越来越少，无限逼近窒息的顶点，他费力地找回自己的呼吸的节奏，低头去看Sam，正对上了Sam专注灼热的目光，这刹那间，他毫不怀疑自己会马上射出来。

他移动抓住Sam肩膀的手，插在Sam半长的乱发间，一点点收紧，气息不稳：“放开……”

他不能就这样还没进入正题就先射了，更不能直接射在Sam的嘴里。

 

可是Sam却根本不听他的话，继续用口舌取悦他，很快就先把他送上了欢愉的顶峰。

他抑制不住地呻吟出声，脱力的双腿有些站立不稳，但他却不用担心会摔倒在地上，因为在他大脑因身体释放而短暂地空白结束后，Sam已经抱住他热切地吻了起来。

借助Sam的唇舌，他尝到了自己的味道，暧昧的气氛彻底上升到了色情，向来不拘小节的他竟然感到了一丝害羞。感谢上帝！此前就因为情动而脸红的他现在即便害羞到脸红也看不出来了。

他微微偏开一些头，让自己失了节奏的呼吸正好掠过Sam的耳廓，可以摩擦到颈际：“我要你，就现在。”说完，在呼吸纠缠间，在彼此拥抱中，推搡着向前走。

可是他忘了，Sam为他解下的裤子还挂在腿间，以至于根本没能走几步，他就被自己碍事的裤子绊了一下。

他扑在Sam的身上，直接借着力度，将Sam扑倒在地板上。

“哈哈哈。”Sam的笑声在他的头顶响起来，“Dean，你，哈哈哈。”

“闭嘴！”他语气不善地大声指责，“该死的，还不是因为你！”

“哈哈哈。”Sam的笑声依旧。 

感受到因为大笑而起伏的胸腔，他意识到得做些什么，不能再让这个大个子再这样笑下去。于是，他带着些许怒意地咬住了Sam的下唇，放开后恶作剧般地顶了一下胯，轻轻地笑了：“你还硬着。”

Sam因为他的作怪的动作立刻就不笑了，眼中的笑意全然褪去，取而代之的是浓到化不开的欲望。对于他的调笑，Sam的回应是圈住他瞬间变换了上下的位置。

“等等。”看着突然转换了位置，他心中顿生一种不好的预感。

“什么？”

“我们以前……我是想问，上面的那个是你？”他承认他没有Sam高，但是这不代表他就一定在下面。

Sam的眼神闪了一下，没有及时给出答案。

他板起了脸：“Sam，看着我，别对我说谎。”

“好，我不说谎。”Sam坦然地直视他的双眼，“我们之前，你一直就没做过上面那个。”

他眯起眼睛，审视Sam，在他看进Sam的双眼时，他马上就知道了，Sam说的并不是谎话。明白了这一点，他放下了心中的疑虑。他看着Sam微微张开的嘴，听着克制的呼吸，伸手扣在Sam的后脑处，压向自己，再次带来亲密的触碰。

其实，上面下面又有什么关系？他爱Sam，他要Sam，这才是关键。

他和Sam都没有在这次的吻上多做停留，两个人很有默契却又急躁地脱去身上还剩下的衣服。这一次，他们坦诚相见。

Sam挤进他的双腿间，小心翼翼地贴近他，让彼此毫无缝隙。嘴唇试探地吻在他的嘴角，又碾压在颈侧和胸前，用近似啃咬的方式，留下深色的痕迹。他清晰地感受到Sam抵在他腹部上胀痛的阴茎，一波腾然升起的燥热再次滚过全身，刚刚偃息的情欲如风暴般骤然而至，在他的血液中迅速蔓延。

“Dean”Sam紧贴他的身体念着他的名字，唇舌和气息挑衅般掠过他身体的敏感地带。

深刻到逐渐疼痛的渴求让他急促地喘息，他曲起双腿，难捱地用膝盖蹭着Sam的腰侧，忍受不住地半是命令半是请求：“Sammy，我要你。”

下一刻，Sam炽热坚硬的阴茎突然撞进了他的身体。

“操！”剧痛让他的双眼模糊，他似乎感觉到自己流血了。他咬破了自己的嘴唇，血腥的液体流入齿缝，即便如此，也没能止住痛呼。

“Dean！你没事吧？”Sam立刻停了下来，惊慌地问。

“你想杀死我吗？！”他不分场合地大骂，大口喘气，“先别动。你要是现在敢动一下，我发誓我绝对会杀了你！”

话音刚落，身体内的阴茎竟然又向前顶弄了一下。他来不及说什么，Sam就用身体压住了他，并在他耳边用混杂地零乱喘息的句子道歉：“对不起，Dean，我真忍不住，对不起。”

Sam将双手撑在他头顶，开始肆意又沉重的律动，似乎每一次都要竭尽全力地刺入最深处。贯穿所有神经的痛楚逼着他发出混合短促惨叫与粗重喘息的痛叫，原本抱着Sam的手臂滑落下来，他狠命地捶着地板，以转移撕裂般的痛觉。他盯着Sam的眼睛，隐在垂落的发间的棕绿色眸子因为欲望而变暗，眸底翻涌着来源于本能又不止于本能的亢奋、疯狂、痴迷和凶狠。

“我爱你，爱你的所有，我是你的，让我爱你……”

耳边是Sam语无伦次的赤裸表白，他虽然仍然不适，却还是弯起眉眼笑了。

“我爱你。”他的声音嘶哑沉闷，却清晰异常，他锁定Sam震惊又欣喜的表情，又重复了一遍，“我爱你，Sammy。”

“再说一遍。”Sam停了下来，声音哽咽颤抖，“求你再说一遍。”

“我爱你。” 阴茎戳在那一点让体内的不适退去了许多，随之升起了一种陌生的索求欲望，他难耐地抬起腿勾住Sam，“老天，Sam你动一下！”

Sam再度冲刺起来，他再也不想控制自己，无论是低喘，还是呻吟。他要让Sam知道，他是如此地渴望他。

爱不是罪行，爱也没必要感到羞耻。

他那只在地板上胡乱滑动的手不知抓住了什么，让他一下子多了支撑。他微微皱起眉，半合着眼睛，一瞬不瞬地看着身上彻底狂乱的Sam。

在最终射出来的时候他发出了一声破碎的低呼，这让Sam的高潮来得更加猛烈。在他攀至顶点之时，他感到Sam用力抵在他体内深处射精的同时压住了他深吻。他抓紧手里的支撑不住地乱动，接着他听到了很响的噪音。

Sam将他紧紧搂在汗湿的怀里，下巴放在他的肩上，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳畔：“我爱你，Dean。”

“我也爱你，Sam。”他笑着双手圈住Sam，听着彼此同样稳定快速的心跳，随意转头，满地碎裂的瓷盘和翻倒的椅子让他惊呆了，可他随即又毫不在意地笑了，“嘿，Sam？”

“什么？”Sam闷闷地发出鼻音。

“我们好像把餐厅给拆了。”

 

内华达州，汽车旅馆。

“这个……”Ariadne犹豫地指着屏幕上起伏重合的波浪，“我没看错吧。”

Eames看了一眼后笑了一声：“你没看错。”

Cobb皱眉：“他们不是兄弟吗？”

“谁又知道呢？”Eames耸耸肩，眼睛瞟到脸色灰暗的 Arthur，“Darling……”

“闭嘴。”Arthur紧接着打断。

“我想说……” Eames继续说。

“Eames！”Arthur抬高声音呵斥，“你敢说一个字！”

“要不是那次在Limbo……”Eames不顾Arthur杀人的眼神，说下去，“我都不知道你这么火辣。”

什么？！Ariadne来了兴致。

完了！Cobb恨铁不成钢地扶额。


	21. Chapter 21

这感觉棒极了！

棒到都可以连因Sam鲁莽冲进他身体那刻给他造成的痛楚完全忽略不计。

他侧头看了一眼狼藉的餐厅，满不在乎地勾起嘴角。

别说只是打翻了椅子和摔碎了盘子，就算是真的拆了餐厅，谁又会在意呢？

他仰面对着天花板，一边平复自己，一边贪婪地体会散布在神经末梢的尚未退去的快感余波。他不知道以前的他是怎样想的，总之现在的他简直要爱死这种感觉了。

Sam仍然压在他的身上，维持着结束时的严丝合缝的搂抱姿势一动不动，甚至没有退出他的体内。几缕被汗浸湿的棕发尾梢轻轻扎在他一侧脸上，可他却懒得伸手将它们拨开。他听着两人交错的呼吸，数着频率趋近的心跳，感受欲望满足后的宁静。

“Sam。”许久之后，他轻咳一声，从干燥的喉咙里挤出来粗哑的声音。见Sam 依然半天没有任何动静，他便伸手进两人中间，放在Sam的肩上，打算推开沉重的躯体。

并不是他不喜欢现在这样，而是时间一长，他感受到了寒冷。Sam却好像睡着了，他在担心什么都没穿的Sam会着凉。

“别。”就在他的手抵在Sam肩头刚用了些力的同时，Sam却突然开口了，短短的一个词说得却意外的惊慌，随之，两条手臂箍得更紧了，“先别推开我。”

“嘶……”他刚想说话，却因为Sam扭动的身体带动了还停留在他体内的部位，无意触碰了他穴口的伤而皱眉忍不住发出一声。

那些余留的满足感一下子被疼痛覆盖了。

太他妈疼了！他在心里骂了一句，并立刻决定收回几分钟前认为痛楚可以完全忽略不计的愚蠢的想法。

“Dean？”听到声音，Sam立刻撑起身体，他明显感到留在他体内的阴茎带了一些粘腻的液体借势滑出，那是什么，根本不用多想。Sam低头向下看去，惊恐地吸了一口冷气，接着擎在他上面紧张地观察他，抖着声音：“上帝，Dean你流血了……我弄伤你了……你怎么样？是不是觉得不太舒服？”

“是太不舒服了！”他怒瞪那张无措的脸数落，“技术这么差，真不知道我之前是怎么忍受你的！”

Sam闻言，脸色瞬间变得煞白，躲开他的眼神：“对不起，Dean，我……”

痛悔的声音让他狠不下心多说什么，他轻叹一声，微笑地抚摸Sam的手臂，语气轻柔：“嘿，Sam，我没事。”

“我不想这样，我不想伤害你……我爱你，我怎么能伤害你？”Sam瑟缩着嘴里喃喃，低头不停地摇着，垂下来的头发彻底挡住了脸上所有的表情。

“Sam，Sammy，你别这样。”他看着眼前的Sam，心像被生生剜去了一块，难受得要死。他想坐起来靠近看上去像受伤孩子的Sam，想要抱住他，告诉他这并没有什么，但身体的不适逼得他不得不放弃。他伸出右手，想用再简单不过的触碰给Sam带去安慰。可是当手穿过半长的头发，触及Sam脸颊的一刻，指尖的湿意让他怔住了。

Sam在哭。

他惊讶又惶恐地迅速向上摸去，停在Sam浸湿的眼角，小心翼翼地轻拭不断涌出的眼泪，可越来越多的泪水自Sam的眼眶涌溢出来。他忽然心生一种前所未有的巨大恐惧，逐渐失温拭泪的手没了控制，一个劲地擦着。

他擦得是泪，也是Sam的不安和他内心无名的俱意。

他不懂，前一刻的缱绻缠绵怎么会只因为一点儿小伤而在下一秒变成铺天盖地的惧怕和悲痛？

“别哭，Sam。”他从不知道自己的声音会抖成这样子，“别哭。”

终于，在他没有发疯擦破Sam眼周皮肤之前，那只冰冷颤抖的手被Sam攥住了。Sam抬起头，露出藏在发间爬满透明水痕的脸，悲哀怯懦地看着他，又不只看着他。

他眨了眨眼，眨掉了挂在睫毛上的水滴，他不知道为什么自己会和Sam一样伤感，只是机械般地重复：“没事的，别哭。”

“如果我们离开这里，你会怨我吗？”Sam轻声的询问中夹着哽咽，又苦笑着自顾自地说，“你会怨我的。不，你一定不会，你宁愿恨死自己，也不会怨我……”

见鬼的，Sam到底在胡说什么？Sam退缩了，难道是后悔了？

这个糟糕的念头一下子从心底深处涌勾起了一股怒火，他大力地抽出被Sam攥住的右手，握成拳头对着Sam的脸砸了下去，大吼一声：“够了！”

“Dean？”Sam捂住被他打到的鼻子，惊讶地问。

他看到Sam眼中迷蒙散去，逐渐恢复了清明，恶狠狠地说：“清醒了是吗？清醒了的话，从我身上起来。”

Sam呆愣的脸上还挂着泪水，听到他的话，慌忙从他身上起来，翻身坐在他旁边。他皱眉忍受着身体的不适，撑起自己，勉强地站起身。

“Dean。”Sam匆忙地抓住了他的手腕，“你要去哪？”

“我现在没力气听你多愁善感，我要去洗个澡。”他紧闭双眼，薄情地甩开Sam的手，语气急躁，“你最好想清楚，我失忆了，也许永远也想不起以前的事，所以别和我说只有以前的我能听得懂的话。如果你后悔，可以直接告诉我，大不了一拍两散。”

“我没有……”Sam的声音在他背后匆匆响起，像是受伤的小动物般可怜。

他咬了下嘴唇，无视Sam，不顾自己的赤裸，顶着一团乱的脑子向餐厅门口蹒跚走去。但是在走出去之前，他停在门口，用手撑住门框，依然背对Sam，冷冷地说：“穿上衣服。”

他终究无法狠心，即使他现在在莫名其妙的气头上，他还是惦记的不能让Sam着凉。

他艰难地走去了浴室，扶着墙壁站在淋浴蓬头下，让热水打湿自己。

“我究竟在气什么？”

他一拳打在墙上，对Sam的怒气很快就消失得一干二净，他觉得自己刚才实在不可理喻，而且更不可思议的是他竟然还质疑了Sam对他的爱。

不，他刚刚根本不是在生气，他所有的表现都源于他的害怕。

他害怕Sam没有原因的突如其来的痛苦，他害怕自己对Sam异常情绪的失措和无知，他更害怕他再不打醒Sam，再不逃离餐厅，Sam会说出类似于后悔的话。

他太害怕了。

所谓患得患失，大抵如此。

他再次痛恨自己的失忆。是他的错，他遗忘了最不该遗忘的和Sam的曾经，无论是美好，还是争吵，他都不该轻易弄丢。他想象不出，曾经的他们给彼此倾注了多少情感，那一定深入了骨血，即便是在他失忆的情况下，当他们触碰彼此时，他仍然能够感受到深深植根于灵魂的强烈的情感。Sam曾说他们彼此相爱，却因为一些原因始终不能在一起。现在，他们在一起了，他得到了Sam，但是Sam得到的却是一个失了忆的如同陌生人的他，他怎么可能不去害怕Sam会后悔呢？

他将手指探进自己的身体，不可避免地碰到了作痛的伤口。他倒吸一口冷气，像是与自己过不去一般，忍下疼痛有些粗暴地做着清理。

他想起了两人在意乱情迷之时说出无数遍的“我爱你”，毫无疑问，那些都来自于真心。只不过，他的真心对的是眼前的Sam，Sam的真心对着的会是哪个他？

他关上龙头，随便裹了条浴巾走出浴室。他停下来看向餐厅的方向，几秒之后，转身回了自己的房间。

他仍然不敢面对Sam。

他将自己摔在床上，裹紧被子，翻了个身，什么不想，却也在胡思乱想。过了一段时间，就在他开始有些迷糊的时候，他听到房门开启的声音。随后，他感到身后床垫塌下，接着，一具熟悉的躯体带着温暖贴近，是Sam躺下来从后边抱住了他。

“我怎么会后悔？就算以后我们离开这里，我也不会后悔。刚才我没有一丝悔意，我只是在责备自己总是让你受伤。你也许永远不知道，能够和你在一起，我有多么开心，又有多么惶恐，我总是担心这一切会在下一秒我意想不到的瞬间结束，我总是担心我意外的得到的光会突然消失不见，我最担心到了最后你离我远去。你一无所知，便无所顾念，但是我不一样，我能遇见结局，所以我交给你对我的审判权，由你来决定我的生死。我给了你机会，因为我对你的尊重不允许我剥夺你的权利。但是我只给了你一次机会，因为我对你的爱让我有了藏不住的私心。”Sam吸了一下鼻子，在他耳边低语，“我知道你刚才在害怕。你说你也许永远不记得以前的事，所以让我想清楚。但是，上帝，Dean，我怎么会让你产生这样的恐惧？你始终是你，我爱的人，我想要的，就只是你而已。”

感受到簌簌落在耳后的水滴，他突然翻身，眼眶发热地面向Sam，直视对面蒙着水雾的棕绿。

“别说了，Sam。”他叹了口气，眼角滑落的泪浸透了枕头。

“Dean，我爱你，始终（always）爱你。”Sam的表白掺杂了大量的无助和酸涩。

“我爱你。”他伸出手抱住哭泣的Sam，像是誓言般说出那个词，“永远（forever）。”

 

Sam是个很完美的爱人。

在他们以正常的恋人模式相处了一周之后，他更加坚信这一点。

除了他失忆以来的他们的第一次时Sam有些失控外，后来他再也没在做爱这件事上受过任何伤。

Sam远比看起来要浪漫。

这是今天当他意外在Sam房间的抽屉里发现一个小首饰盒的时候的感慨。

他很注重隐私，虽然他们是恋人，但是他依然不会乱翻Sam房间的抽屉。他看到那个首饰盒完全是偶然。他发誓，要不是因为昨天他们靠在柜子上做的太激烈，以至于柜子上最不起眼的抽屉被震开了缝隙，而现在Sam出去钓鱼，他又刚好闲的想收拾房间，他是不会注意到它，更不会将它从抽屉里拿出来的。

或许该把它放回去，他盯着手掌中的盒子在犹豫，就算是Sam要送给他的东西，他也不能现在就打开看，他得满足Sam想要给他惊喜的心意。

可是，好奇心就像潘多拉的魔盒，一旦开启就再也收不住了。

他带着期待和兴奋忐忑地打开了朴素的盒子，却没有看到他以为的戒指。

但是盒子里也不是空的，里面静静地躺着一条项链。

他有些失望地用食指挑起项链，细细的皮绳底端挂着一个人脸形状的坠子，在半空中轻轻荡着。

他盯着这个坠子，慢慢从面无表情变成瞳孔紧缩。

等不来的父亲、戳破的谎言、偷来的礼物、转送给他的守护神项链……

他突然觉得有一只无形的手扼住了他的喉咙，让他无法呼吸。儿时圣诞节的片段瞬间如玻璃碎片般四零八散地扎进他的脑海，带了一波一波的刺痛，来自他的大脑，更来自他的心里。他死死攥着项链，任由坚硬的指甲戳进手心。

“正常人活动在现实世界，做梦的时候在第一层梦境。如果要进入第二层梦境，也就是梦中梦，必须要服用一般性药物。”

“你要记住，在梦里，一切的不可能都存在，而所有的存在都有原因。”

“现在，让我告诉你，我爱你，Sam他爱你。求你再次见到他的时候不要拒绝他，因为你也爱着他。”

“因为她杀了我最重要的人，我爱的人。我的哥哥，Dean。”

“你说的没错。我们是恋人。”

“没有什么原因。”

“你不是罪人，爱又怎么可能会是罪过呢？”

“我爱你，爱你的所有，我是你的，让我爱你……”

“我爱你。”

从现实中Arthur的告诫说明到梦中Sam毫不掩饰的爱意再到Limbo里两人肢体纠缠时夹着喘息的表白。那些凝成了赤红的利刃，无情地刺进他的心脏。他抑制不住地战栗，心像被火烤一般，手脚却异常冰冷。突然，他像是被火焰灼烧到似的扔掉了项链，后退着跌坐地上。

他惊恐地看着人脸坠子，他仿佛听到了它的嘲弄，讥讽他的不知廉耻的任性和放荡。

冻结的幸福和甜蜜被残酷的现实击得粉碎，他蜷紧身体，双手抓住自己的头，将脸埋低，他无法停止厌恶自己。他想就这样直接让自己消失，可是那些疯狂的记忆却怎么也不肯放过他。

他的渴求、他的引诱、他不加抵抗的沉沦……

“上帝，我都做了什么……”


	22. Chapter 22

“Dean，你绝对想不到上次我们发现的那片湖泊里会有鲈鱼！”Sam喜悦的声音从门外响起，话音刚落，提着渔具和箱子的人已经进了屋，“今天午饭我来做鱼吧，好不好？”

Dean猛地一震，垂下眼睛，将手里的项链慌忙塞进裤袋中，不自然地转过身背对Sam。他不敢去看Sam眼中的温柔和笑意，他知道他应该更加坚强地面对Sam，坦白他曾犯下的错，而不是像现在这样胆小懦弱，就连简单的直视都做不到。他不确定Sam是否知道真相，但他从心底企盼Sam至始至终都一无所知，即使他不能忽视他是在Sam房间抽屉中发现了那条项链的事实。

那只是巧合，他无数遍地告诉自己，Sam真的什么都不知道，既不知道他们是兄弟，也不知道这里是梦境。

他让自己坚信这一点，完全无视微乎其微的可能性，因为这样至少能够减少Sam的自责和愧疚。这是他的错，他不想让Sam和他一起背负。

“Dean？”Sam见他没有反应，疑惑地问，“你没事吧？”

Dean听到身后的脚步声靠近，他闭上眼睛死死咬住嘴唇，怎么也说不出一句话，头脑中一声盖过一声的指责重叠着喧嚣，攻击着他千疮百孔脆弱不堪的意志和心。

“你才是哥哥，你是应该承担一切的人，别试着逃避。”

“Sam什么都不知道，犯错的是你，明白吗？”

“告诉他这是梦境，带他回去，回到现实，回到正常的生活中。”

“别让自己表现得像个受情伤的婊子，之前发生的事情只不过是……”

只不过是什么？他问自己，他能否认那些欢愉都是虚无吗？能吗？

他不能，他也忘不了，即使他失去了正常的记忆，他也知道那些爱滋生于灵魂，若非眼前人是Sam，他不会那么强烈地感觉到。

“Dean，你怎么在发抖？”Sam的声音就在他的耳后，他能感到Sam的呼吸，还有身后近在咫尺的热源。

别拥抱我，千万别，求你！

他在心里大叫。他太了解Sam了，他知道Sam会做什么，过去的几天他曾那么喜欢他们之间的拥抱，但是此时此刻他真的无法接受。然而羞耻和无措将他钉在原地，他失去了躲避的能力，也找不到任何能够为他遮羞的物件。

下一秒，他果然被Sam从身后圈住了。

“你不舒服吗？”Sam亲昵地贴着他的侧脸低声问，绕到他身前的手摸到了他的，声音陡然变得紧张起来，“天呐，你的手怎么这么冷？”

Dean将手抽离了Sam的温暖宽厚的手掌，Sam因为他的动作僵了一下。

“Dean，你……”Sam慌张地叫着他的名字。

够了。Dean睁开眼睛，双臂用力挣开了Sam，带着不顾一切的决绝，拉开两人之间的距离。

“发生了什么事？”Sam上前一步，拽住他的手腕，将他拉着面对面，焦急地问，“你到底怎么了？”

Dean想甩开Sam的手却失败了，Sam攥着他手腕的手死命地用力。他放弃般地任由Sam继续抓着，缓慢地抬起眼皮，自Sam今天回来后第一次好好看过去。他完全分不清他是在用看弟弟的眼光，还是用看爱人的眼光看着Sam。他看到Sam有些蓬乱的头发，看到绷紧下颌上的胡茬，看到紧锁的眉下挤满惶恐焦虑和惧怕的眼。

他瞬间想起在过去几天中，他曾一脸傻笑地将幸福的吻印在Sam汗湿的眼角，也曾在这双眼中无数次看到了为爱欲沉沦的自己。

对面棕绿色中弥漫的疑惑浓雾逐渐散去，取而代之是震惊和恐惧。

Sam知道，一直都知道。

一时之间，这个确定了的信息，让他不知是该嘲笑自己幼稚的自欺欺人，还是该痛苦Sam对他犯错的默许和放任。

想避开的念头再次膨胀开来，他像被强光刺痛般合上眼皮，将头偏向一边。

“不。”对面破碎的声音同时响起，Sam双手抓住他的肩膀，扳正过来，又紧紧抱住了他，乞求说道，“别避开我，Dean。”

在熟悉又暖和的怀抱中，Dean却仿佛正置身于冰天雪地，他颤抖地吐出一口气，他没法狠下心先责备Sam，出口的第一句仍是对自己的厌弃：“对不起，为我的无知，和我的……。”胸口像是突然被堵住了，他不得不哽咽一声。

“别说。”Sam的手臂收紧，匆匆截断他的话，“求你了，别说出来。”

 

在海边遇到昏迷的Dean前，Sam并不知道他已经抵达梦境的终点站——Limbo，他以为这里不过是另一层梦境，他甚至都不能弄清楚这里的自己是真正意识的投射，还是他制造的另一个迷惑入侵者的假象。

他在梦里待的时间太长，就像经过了数次轮回，度过了几辈子，到了最后，他甚至有些认不清自己了。

他想到了那位叫Cobb的教授在电话里和他说的话：非专业人士设计梦境，特别是设计复杂多层且防御性很强的梦境，必须要将真实意识深埋，最后的结果很有可能是永远醒不过来。

他觉得他十分愧对Dean，他入梦的初衷是保护Dean，可他却徘徊在梦的夹缝中，亲眼目睹了Dean为唤醒他做的所有努力和遭受的所有磨难。他看到那些他设计的假象用他爱着Dean且Dean在不自知的情况下也同样爱着他的这件事深深地伤害了Dean。最难受的是，他对此几乎无能为力，他既不能阻止设计好的假象，也不能送Dean离开，所有他能做的，就只是站在夹缝中，眼睁睁地看着Dean经历所有梦境。

见到躺在海边的Dean，无意间看到挂在脖子上的护身符时，他才意识到这里是Limbo。

这条项链是他在八岁那年圣诞节送给Dean的礼物，此后多年，它都是他们手足情谊的见证，Dean舍不得摘下它哪怕一分钟。但是，它根本不可能现在还挂在Dean的脖子上，因为Dean曾把它丢弃了，在他最混蛋的那段时间，也在走投无路的Dean对一切最绝望的时候。

这是图腾，不管Dean是否知道这一点。

这也意味着梦境的终结，他们终于要回到现实了。

想到这样的结果，Sam说不上高兴，反而有些失落。回到现实之后，他们还是会和以前一样，相互扶持着坚守家庭事业，一起过着充斥着盐罐、银子弹和圣水的生活。

然而，终究还是有些不同的，因为隐藏的秘密不再是秘密，不自知的人已经自知了。

Sam心里比谁都清楚，那个坚强负责的战士，他的哥哥Dean，为了他，绝对会坚守底线和原则，甚至还会比以前更加克制。

可那又怎样呢？他又不会违背Dean的意志去强求什么。

他做好了为了Dean收起一切越界情感，只求并肩作战的准备，却没想到这里的Dean除了只记得他，什么都忘了。

他更没想到的是， Dean会因失忆而听从了自己的内心对他的爱，以为他们是恋人。

他的理智告诉他不能对Dean说谎，可是他的感情却为了这意外的惊喜而欢欣雀跃。他从不奢求能够和Dean成为恋人，但这绝不表明他没幻想过。他想起在颠沛流离的童年中，dean曾给他讲过一个睡前故事，故事里的小男孩有一个水晶球，里面有一座迷你城堡，还有一个漂亮的公主。小男孩很喜欢这个公主，他十分希望能够和公主在一起玩，但是他既不能进去到水晶球里，公主也不能走出到水晶球外。[1]

“那他为什么不把水晶球砸碎呢？这样公主就自由了。”那时三岁的他问。

“笨蛋Sammy，那样的话，公主和她心爱的城堡也会被砸碎的。”Dean不耐烦地回答。

“那他岂不是永远不能和公主做朋友了？”他仍然纠结。

“也许公主并不想和他成为朋友呢。” Dean撇撇嘴敷衍地说，将手里的书往后随便翻了几页，扔在一旁，“这真是傻透了的故事。”

那时的他不懂，为什么喜欢的东西不拿到手里？为什么公主会有可能不想和朝夕相处了很久的小男孩交朋友？直到他慢慢长大，直到他隐约感受到了一种陌生的喜爱，直到同龄人的目光早已落在别人身上而他却还是追随着Dean的时候，他才逐渐明白，并不是所有的喜欢都能如愿以偿，并不是每一段感情都是双向的。

公主要保卫城堡，公主的责任让她不能离开水晶球。于是，水晶球外的小男孩决定老老实实地在外边守护公主，他得不到公主，却能够退而求其次拥有一个永远在她身边的机会。

这样，也好。

后来，在和父亲大吵一架之后，他毅然决然离家出走，去加州寻找普通人的生活。这场出走他既赌气也冲动，以至于不够成熟的他没能考虑到左右为难的Dean的感受。而等他足够冷静下来后，强大的自尊又不允许他再和过去，特别是父亲，有任何联系。

漫长的凛冬降临，小男孩走了，只剩公主一个人孤独地守护着城堡。

他大概在三个月后，才发现开车来斯坦福的偷偷看着他的Dean。作为优秀的猎人，Dean将自己掩藏的很好，他本不可能发现，然而冥冥中就是有一种说不清楚的感应召唤他回头去看，那天校园里有那么多的人，停放了那么多的车，可他一眼就看到了Impala。他抑制住自己内心翻涌不止的激动，假装自己对此毫不知情，他一边小心翼翼地成全着Dean对他没有言说的保护，一边暗自开心且享受不知疲惫地追逐着Dean到每一家旅店。

仍是凛冬，但是小男孩和公主却都互相牵挂。

他们在不让彼此知情的情况下，费尽心思地维系着这段时光，一直到Dean在Ocean酒吧遭人暗算，被他救下。

他忘不了第二天Dean清醒后两人的对话，那是一场失败的谈话。他语无伦次地想让Dean保护好自己，Dean却曲解了他的意思，以为他是在赶他离开。等他终于说出挽留时，Dean已经没有任何心气给他回应了。

这之后他遇到了Jessica，一个乐观开朗的女孩， 女孩毫不掩饰对他的喜欢，在朋友面前主动亲吻他。他不知道他当时究竟是怎样想的，而等他反应过来时，他已经答应了女孩的追求。有一次和朋友在酒吧里喝多了，他给女孩讲了那个睡前故事。

“我觉得故事里的小男孩一定不知道水晶球里的公主只是个小雕像。”女孩听完他的讲述后这样说。

“为什么？”

“否则，他不会这么执着地守着水晶球了。那不是真的公主，只是一个廉价的雕像。”女孩搂着他的胳膊讨好地问，“是不是？”

他哑然失笑，未置可否，而端起酒杯饮下一口。Jessica和他不同，和Dean也完全不同。她在意的是公主是否值得小男孩付出，但是付出，对他和Dean来说，永远不是一个能够衡量和考虑回应的问题。

父亲的失踪，给了他们重新启程的契机。这一次，小男孩和公主又能够在一起了，虽然隔着水晶球，他们永远无法触碰彼此。

Limbo中Dean的失忆在他的意料之中，但默认为他们是恋人关系，却属实出乎他的意料。

他一瞬间不知道该如何回答，因为他没想过有一天选择权会落在他手中，他要怎么说？

小男孩在隔着水晶球看着公主多年后，突然有一个机会，砸掉水晶球后，公主会走出来和他成为朋友，他会怎么选？

这简直就是不现实的梦！

然而，这的的确确就是梦。

于是，他对Dean说了谎。

于是，小男孩砸碎了水晶球。

他得到了Dean深藏于心的爱，可他依然不敢向Dean多做要求。Dean明显的暗示他看在眼里，他却控制着自己，用表现出来的知足封缄更多欲望的叫嚣。他知道，用谎言换来的片刻幸福泡沫终究会有破碎的一天。他的爱，不该让他带着Dean犯下Dean会悔恨终身的错。

但是，他还是低估了自己的欲求和自制，还有Dean感情中的渴望与坦诚。

于是他打定主意，他给Dean审判权，无论判决结果如何，他都甘之如饴。

不过，就这一次。他只会让Dean决定这一次，这是与生死同等重要的决定，不容更改。

“你不是罪人，爱又怎么可能会是罪过呢？”

Dean判他无罪。

他们为爱越界了。

而现在，那些构建在那一句谎言上的所有快乐都坍塌了。

 

Dean不停地发抖后退，Sam圈住他的手臂死死不放，不让他有一丝退缩。

“别说出来，那不是错。”Sam哭腔呢喃，呼吸拂过Dean的耳际，“你说过，爱不是罪过。”

“放手。”Dean笨拙地在Sam的怀中挣扎， Sam的坚持动摇着他的决心，他害怕再这样下去，他会因为贪恋他意外得到的美好而放弃。他狠狠咬了下嘴唇，忍着心痛强硬的说，“你没听见吗？我他妈让你现在放手！”

“你说过你爱我。”Sam声音中浸满了悲哀，强制用着伤人伤己的力气压制Dean的反抗，他不能放手，如果他放手了，他会永远失去Dean，“你说过的，你不能忘，也不能否认。”

“不。”Dean对自己的言语已经完全失去了控制，他只想尽快逃离这个Sam的怀抱，“这都不是真的，这只是梦……”

“你不能这样！”Sam仓皇失措地大声地打断Dean的逃避的理由，委屈地抽泣，“你怎么能忍心？你怎么能做到用‘这只是梦’就这样一刀斩断所有？”

“我能。”Dean不知自己如何做到在情绪失控的情况下淡淡地扔出这两个词，他感到话音落尽后，圈住他手臂刹那的僵硬和泄力，他将自己缓缓从Sam的怀中解放出来，他泪水模糊的双眼直视对面满脸愤怒和惊讶的Sam，决定做个雪上加霜的小人，“你也能。”他将口袋里的项链拿出来，轻轻放在Sam手中。

“我不能……我做不到……”Sam像是听到了自己的死刑宣判似的踉跄，他不敢相信Dean就这样打击了他的全部精神。他连连摇头，任泪水滑落，“我不要，我也不允许你这样……”说着，他向前一步，试着去触碰Dean，却被Dean无情地避开了。

“我们必须这样。”Dean后退两步低下头，他看着滴落在地板上的泪水聚合越来越多，他听着心被撕裂的声音，鲜血淋漓间无法忍受的剧痛遍布全身，他再次低声重复，像是说给自己，“我们必须这样。”

“你爱我吗？”Sam声音抖着，“求你说实话，你爱我吗？不是爱过，不是亲情。”

“我……”Dean任命般的紧闭上双眼，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Sam悲凉一笑，他想过这个结局，但他预想不到当结局来临的时候，竟会如此痛彻心扉。他摊开手掌，凝视那条象征着图腾的项链。在失去它后，Dean曾说他们的感情不需要它来证明，可是现在，它证明的亲情却击碎了他们的爱情。

“如果这是你想要的，那么……”Sam像是在叹息，“好。”

谁能想到，两个相爱的人，会彼此说尽伤人的话，只为将对方推得更远。

Dean在Sam说最后一个字的同时睁开眼睛，这是他要的结果，但是他却从不知道当他真的得到的时候他满心都是伤痛和不舍。他听到Sam向他走来，接着一把锋利的刀出现在他眼前。

“杀了我。”

Dean震惊地抬起头，在Sam那张挂满泪痕的脸上只看到了死寂，他不禁后退半步：“你说什么？”

“杀了我。”Sam向前靠近呆住的Dean，将刀放在Dean的手里，又攥住Dean的手，抵在自己的颈侧动脉，异常平静地说，“你想回到现实，那么就杀了我。在Limbo里，只有死亡才能回去。”

Dean这才想起Arthur对他说过的话，但他做不到亲手杀了Sam，他慌忙地用力脱开Sam的手拿着让刀远离Sam：“不，我可以自杀，但我不能杀你。”

“你做不到？”Sam放开Dean的手，悲悯和绝望地笑着，“你做不到伤害我的身体，又怎么能做到伤了我的心？”

Dean愣了愣，他将眼睛从手里的刀移到了Sam的脸上，湿润的棕绿双眸像是镜子，将Sam此刻的内心复杂难言的情绪尽数反射，他看得明白，Sam并没有违背他做最后的努力，这是最后一个问题，也是无法避免的结局。他回答不了Sam，他的双眼在流泪，但他却强迫自己挤出一个安心的笑。

Sam知道他做不到，而他自己也对这一点一清二楚。

Dean拿起手里的刀，横在两人之间。

他们该走了。

梦该醒了。


	23. 番外一：一切开始前（上）

犹他州，盐湖城。

“Sam，你真应该试试这家的派，棒极了！”

Sam看着坐在对面的Dean在无比激动地说完这句话后一秒也不耽误地抓起餐盘里倒数第二个派直接全部塞进嘴里，一边鼓着腮帮咀嚼，一边闭着眼满足地点头，还时不时赞叹两句“Awesome”。

热心漂亮的女店员走过来对着他们微笑：“请问你们还需要什么吗？”

注意到Dean的眼睛突然睁开了，绿眼睛里闪着光亮，Sam匆忙抢着回答：“呃，我们不用了，谢谢。”

“好，那么……有需要请再叫我。”女店员微微弯腰，并向前探身，拿起桌面上Sam那边早已空了的餐盘，深深看着Sam的眼睛，临走时还给了Sam一个特别的笑。

“她喜欢你。”Dean一脸坏笑地陈述，“金发碧眼，是你喜欢的类型，你不考虑……”

“别告诉你忘了一个小时前我们除掉的那个假扮摩门教徒的女巫。”Sam下意识撇开看着Dean的眼睛，闲闲地望向窗外，没好气地说，“那位也是金发碧眼。”

Dean咀嚼的动作停了片刻，像是想起了不久前令人不爽的经历，随后嘴又继续动了起来，挑了下眉：“哦，当我没说。”

Sam无奈地叹口气，向后靠在椅背上，拿出手机浏览网页。

“你前天和我提到的那个案子是什么？”没过多久，Dean突然问起来，沉吟一秒，“我记得你说过发生在内华达州是吗？”

“对，就在内华达州西南部的小镇。”Sam将手机放在桌面上推过去，“这是我整出来的一部分信息，详细信息还在电脑里。William Scott，35岁，当地小学体育老师。半个月前死在家里……”

“梦中过世？”Dean扫了一眼就定住了，用纸巾随便擦了擦手，拿起Sam的手机，“真的假的？这么年轻就在做梦的时候死了？”

“没错，他就是怎么死的。”对上Dean看过来的疑惑惊讶的眼神，Sam冲着手机抬抬下巴，示意看下去，“别想着他有心脏疾病，他可是体育老师。”

“是很奇怪，但是这不能证明……”滑动到下一个页面，Dean的话和手指都停住了，眉头轻轻皱起，“哦，这不是唯一一起。”

Sam点点头：“事实上，这半年来，镇上已经发生四起相似的事情了。”

“都是在睡梦中死亡。”

“而且都是身体健康的年轻人。”Sam补充，“这其中，William算是年纪最大的了。”

“看来这半年有东西盯上了那里。”Dean快速地浏览了后面的内容，眉头皱紧，然后将手机推回给Sam，“不过，为什么是这半年它才开始行动？”

“或者是它才到那里不过半年。”Sam将手机放回口袋里，“我在想我们应该试着查查其他地区是否发生过类似案件，它也许原本不是那个镇子上的。”

“你说得对。”Dean目光下移，落在餐盘里最后一个派上，严肃的神情转瞬间变成了愉快的笑容，“哈哈，还剩最后一个，你确定不要试试？”不等Sam回答，Dean拿起派在Sam眼前晃了晃，夸张又得意地丢进嘴里。

“不了。”Sam嘴角抽搐，小声嘀咕，“我可不想和三岁幼儿抢吃的。”

“你说什么？”Dean上身前探，瞪大眼睛口齿不清地问。

“没什么。”Sam飞快地低声回了一句。

此次的目的地，沙谷镇，是位于内华达州西南部的一个不知名的小镇，距离犹他州北部的盐湖城并不算近。从盐湖城出发的时候已经是傍晚了，但是Dean还是打算开夜车过去，对于这个决定，Sam只是耸耸肩，没说什么，直接打开副驾驶的车门坐了进去。

“我会怀念这里的。”Dean发动汽车前侧头看了一眼刚刚走出的餐馆，又转回来对着Sam，笑的狡黠，“喂，你真的不考虑多留下来一晚，那个姑娘看起来很喜欢你。”

“闭嘴，Dean，现在开车，好吗？”Sam不耐烦地压低了眉毛，打开笔记本。

Dean撇撇嘴角，识趣地闭上了嘴，发动汽车后伸手去开音乐。

与此同时，Sam的声音响起，更像是硬邦邦的指令：“还有，别开音乐，我要静心查些东西。”

Dean讪讪地收回手，看到前方恰巧有个转弯，灵光一现。他斜眼偷偷瞥着Sam，抿起嘴压着根本压不下弯起弧度的嘴角，猛地转动方向盘。坐在旁边的Sam果然失去平衡，差点扔掉了手里的电脑。

“Dean！”Sam姿势别扭地靠着他那一侧的车门，来不及坐直就大叫一声，“你疯了吗？”

“哈哈哈。”Dean再也不费力忍着了，打开了车载音乐，高分贝的摇滚瞬间挤走了车内难得安静的气氛，而他大声笑的像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，“Yes！”

Sam啪的一声合上电脑，扔到后座，气呼呼地窝在座位里，可是没过多久也笑出了声。对于他们这个年纪的男人来说，这种幼稚的游戏早就不适合了，而他们也有很久没有用这种方式取笑对方。多年前，他们开启了这段旅程，多年后，他们仍然在这条荒凉孤独的路上奔驰，看起来似乎并没有什么变化，但是欢乐却在不知不觉间逐渐被深沉取代了。

一阵悲凉突然击中了Sam，他不禁侧过头看向一旁，傍晚霞光将Dean拢在其中，微芒虚虚勾勒出侧脸棱角分明的轮廓。Dean依然在没心没肺地大笑，他定定地看着Dean眼角聚起的皱纹出神，嘴角明明还是翘着，可他却没了笑声。

他们不过是肉体凡胎，既没有超能力，也没有坚硬的铠甲，岁月无情地在他们身上缚丝，将青春裹杀，缠出了惊心动魄的痕迹。

“处理完这件事，我们休息一段时间吧。你不是喜欢山林吗？我们可以建个林间小屋。”过了许久，Sam听到自己说话，那么平静的语气，仿佛不过是在商讨晚餐多点一个派而已。

Dean的笑声渐渐低下来直至消失，卷长的睫毛颤了颤，大笑的表情变成了淡淡的微笑，他不知道为什么Sam会突然会有这样的提议，但是他却仿佛能够理解。就在Sam说出这句话后，多年旅程中经历的风吹雨打刹那间在他的眼前闪过。

他们不是一无所有，他们拥有彼此，所以，为什么不为这份幸运稍微停一下不知疲倦的前行的脚步呢？

“好啊。”半晌后，Dean微笑中夹进了一丝温柔，他看向Sam点了下头，好像不甚在意地回答，“好啊。”

从盐湖城到沙谷镇，7个小时的路程，Dean本打算自己一个人开到终点，但他还是高估了自己，之前和女巫缠斗时耗费了太多体力，即使后来大吃一顿也没能得到有效的补充，受到撞击的头不时钝痛。刚刚开出犹他州，为了两个人的安全着想，他不得不换了Sam来开车，自己则闭着眼睛蜷缩在副驾驶座位上。片刻后，车载音乐停了，座位被放低，他知道是Sam做的，他换了个舒服的姿势，没说什么。

01:25，Impala停在了沙谷镇的一家旅店门前。

“Dean。”见Dean没有醒，Sam拍了下他，“Dean，我们到了。”

Dean不仅没动，连眼睛都没睁开，就只是用鼻音“嗯”了一声。

Sam不由得笑了，向副驾驶那侧俯身，悬在Dean的上面。他靠近Dean的脸，伸手轻轻拍了拍：“该醒醒了。”

“别闹，让我睡一会儿。”Dean微微蹙眉，挥手打掉Sam的手。

Sam失笑，又靠近了一些：“Dean……”

恰在此时，侧躺着的Dean翻了下身，改成了平躺，Sam猝不及防就对上了Dean转过来的正脸，他这才意识到他和Dean之间的距离有多么近，要不是他下意识后撤了一点，Dean的鼻子恐怕会和他的撞在一起。

在这么近的距离里，借着路灯，他看得到Dean脸上的雀斑，甚至数得清Dean的睫毛，从Dean半张的嘴中吐出的气息就打在他的唇上，和他的缠绕在一起，那双令人炫目又难忘的绿眼睛此刻藏了起来，这让Dean的身上少了一种刺眼的阳光和张扬，多了一分神秘的静谧的吸引。

一时之间，Sam失去了语言的能力，也忘了叫醒Dean的意图。

在静静的车内，他什么也听不到，鬼使神差般，他屏住呼吸，身体又向前探去。

对于要做什么，他完全没有一点概念，他只是想这样。

可就在他即将把Dean的呼吸吞灭之时，Dean却醒了。

“你在干什么？”

低沉不解的声音刚好在他的唇边响起，Sam僵住了，他心虚地抬眼去看Dean，接着手忙脚乱地坐回到自己的座位，努力平复着加速的心跳和呼吸，眼神飘忽不定：“呃，我想叫醒你，你看，我们到了。”

“但是刚才你……”

“我先下去问问有没有合适的房间。”Sam慌忙高声打断Dean的疑问，从车内抽屉中抓出两张证件，也没顾上关上抽屉，逃也似的打开车门快步走进旅店。

“你好。”旅店前台的中年妇女打招呼。

“你好，一间房。”Sam紧接着又补充道，“两个人。”

“好的。”

身后旅店大门开启，刮进来的风不算冷，可Sam还是不由自主地打了个战。他知道Dean进来了，但是他还没想好要怎么对Dean解释刚才自己怪异的行为，他无意识且不安地轻敲台面，像是在催促前台尽快办理。

女人的眼睛越过Sam，落在他身后停了两秒，然后拿起Sam放在台面上的两个证件看了看，露出一个了然的表情，一边录入电脑，一边笑着说：“欢迎来到沙谷镇！虽然镇子不大，但是风景很美，希望您和您的丈夫能够玩的开心。”

“什么？我们不是……”Sam显然被女人的话惊到了。

“谢谢。”

Sam闻声看向走到他身边截断他的话并对女人简单道谢的Dean，而Dean给了他一个不要多说的眼神，这让他更加想不明白了，他甚至开始胡思乱想，开始害怕Dean在为他刚才的举动生气，或者Dean已经隐隐察觉到了他想掩藏的秘密，又或者Dean早就知道他的秘密，想要在可控的范围内迁就他……这些乱七八糟的想法拥挤在他的大脑中，让他本就不平静的心情更加乱糟糟，直到女人办好登记，将证件还给他时，他才明白这是怎么一回事。

在盐湖城处理女巫案的时候，为了方便，他们假装新婚夫夫，连同证件也是为了这个身份临时做的，案子结束至今还不到24小时，他们没来得及将放在车内抽屉里的证件妥善处理。而几分钟前他急着逃避Dean的继续询问，完全没有注意到究竟拿的是什么证件。其实这解释起来并不难，但是依Dean不拘小节的性格，解释与否根本不重要。

他暗自松了一口气，看着两张证件上相同的姓氏又哭笑不得，既是为了他适才的忐忑难安，也是为了他万千念头中夹杂的那一点不能实现的期待。终究是他想得太多，就算Dean真的知道他的秘密，会像他幻想的那样和他坦然在一起吗？

Sam跟在Dean的身后，目光落在前方和他仅有一步之遥的Dean背影上，不知怎么，他想起了一首诗。

**_“我曾经爱过你：爱情，也许_ **

**_在我的心灵里还没有完全消亡，_ **

**_但愿它不会再打扰你，_ **

**_我也不想再使你难过悲伤。_ **

**_我曾经默默无语、毫无指望地爱过你，_ **

**_我既忍受着羞怯，又忍受着嫉妒的折磨，_ **

**_我曾经那样真诚、那样温柔地爱过你，_ **

**_但愿上帝保佑你，_ **

**_另一个人也会像我一样地爱你。”_ **

在他懵懂无知的年纪，他曾在一本破旧的书里读到了这首诗，他不懂得诗中传达的情感，但字里行间中氤氲的无助与悲哀却实实在在地感染了他。而等他真的理解并体会了这种无助和悲哀时，他才知道诗中描绘的不足他体会的十分之一。

于他而言，他抹去了诗中所有的“曾经”，他也不认为会有另一个人付出的爱比他多。Dean不是他的过去时，也不是正在进行时，更没可能是将来时，事实上，在爱情这个浪漫又美好的平面上，他们就只能是永不相交的平行线。

“你在说什么？”

Sam回过神来，眼睛聚焦，发现走在他前面的Dean已经停下来了，并且正面对着他。他这才反应过来，就在出神之时，他将想到的这首诗说出了口。

“你刚才小声自言自语什么呢？”Dean见他怔在当地，皱眉又问了一遍。

“没什么。”Sam连连摇头否认，眼神飘了一下，“你是不是幻听了？”

“也许吧。”Dean一手推开房门，一手摸了摸撞破了的额头：“该死的，我的头现在还在疼。”

“我觉得你该去看看医生。”Sam跟在后边进了屋，随手关上房门，环视房间，在看到房中那张不算小的大床时，眼皮跳了一下。

“明天再说吧。”Dean倒在床上，发出一声满足的喟叹，“我现在只想好好睡一觉。”

Sam将他们的行李安置好，再回来的时候看到Dean已经睡着了。他无奈地笑着摇摇头，脱下Dean的鞋，将人塞进了被子里。

 

第二天早上，先起床的Sam向前台问到了当地医院的地址以及比较靠谱的医生名字，等Dean爬起来收拾完自己并胡乱吃了顿早午餐后，两人便驱车去了医院，虽然Dean反复强调自己已经好多了。

Jones医生很耐心地为Dean做了检查，Sam全程紧张地陪着，可Dean的态度说不上配合，也说不上不配合。好在Jones医生确实和Sam所打听到一样，是个和蔼又负责的人。前台的女人告诉他，Jones医生自半年前调到这里工作后不久就免费安排当地居民体检，并且对就医的贫困人减免诊疗费。Jones太太也是个很善良的人，还时不时邀请大家去他们家做客。

“没什么大问题，你觉得头晕应该是轻微脑震荡导致的。”检查之后，Jones说。

“你看，我就说没事吧。”Dean回头看着Sam，带了点责备，又转回来对着Jones医生，“那我昨天出现了幻听也是因为这个？”

Jones问：“幻听？什么幻听，”

“就是昨天我听到他在说……”

“那个……”Sam赶在Dean说完之前插话，“医生，请问需要开药吗？”

Jones医生的眼珠在两人之间转了一圈，有些困惑：“如果你觉得有必要的话，我倒是可以给你开一些药，缓解脑震荡带来的头晕等症状，但是我真的觉得你不是很需要，我想知道你说的幻听……”

“很好。”Sam对着医生充满感激的一笑，将手放在Dean的肩上“请您现在写吧，我去缴费取药。”

于是，Jones医生不得不给Dean这位并不需要开药的病人写了一份药单，而Sam这个多年来不曾在医院里缴费取药的人竟然相当乐意地排长队等待。

大概半个小时后，Sam拿着药回到等候区的时候，看到的是Dean和一个陌生中年女人聊天的情景。

“Dean。”Sam走上前，对着女人点点头，“你好。”

“你好。”女人看起来大概四十岁左右，虽然不算年轻了，却很有气质。她始终保持着恰到好处的微笑，“这位就是你的丈夫？”

“对。”说完，Dean转而对Sam介绍，“这位是Jones医生的夫人。”

“你可以叫我Cindy。”Jones夫人笑着看Sam，“虽然沙谷镇不适合情侣度假，但是也不失为一个好的选择，这里的居民都很好客。对了。你们还可以来我家坐坐呢。”

“谢谢。”Sam礼貌地回应，旋即余光注意到了不远处悄悄盯着Dean有一段时间并准备走过来的女孩，立刻对Dean弯起眉眼，“亲爱的，我们得走了。”

Dean显然被他突如其来且着重强调的“亲爱的”吓了一跳，脸上的笑变得僵硬了许多。可他很快就也看到了那个女孩，反应过来后好笑地瞪了Sam一眼，转头对着Cindy Jones：“很抱歉，我们还有其他的事情要处理。”

“没关系，不过，欢迎你们来我家作客。”

Cindy Jones说完，Sam就拉着Dean迅速地往医院门口走。在他们身后，犹豫了半天的女孩终于走到了Dean刚刚坐的位置。

“说真的，‘亲爱的’？”Dean一边开车，一边不可置信地说。

Sam偏着头看了依旧惊讶的Dean，又目视前方，淡淡地说：“我怕你会忘了我们现在是合法夫夫。”说着，他拉开那个装着他们证件的抽屉，拿出一个盒子打开，说：“手。”

Dean看着前方的路，随意将右手递过去。

“左手。”

Dean将左手伸过去，想去看看Sam在搞什么鬼，但前方的路况并不允许他将眼睛移开，他只好嘴上问：“你干什么？”

话音未落，Sam将一枚指环套在了Dean左手的无名指，又将盒子里另一枚戴在自己的左手无名指上。

Dean收回自己的左手，微微抬起来，朴素的戒指迎着阳光闪耀，半天后才说话：“你竟然还留着它们？”

“在盐湖城那时候我就说过，以后还会用到它们。”Sam波澜不惊地回，“你看，现在我们不就需要它们吗？”

“是啊。”Dean放下手，握着方向盘，戒指上反射的光打在了他的脸上。

“现在，我们已经结婚了。”Sam看着Dean手指上的指环，又低头看着自己的，右手轻轻摩擦着，露出一个清浅的笑，“别忘了我是你的丈夫。”


	24. 番外一：在一切开始前（中）

“1963年，新墨西哥州达拉斯西郊的一个村落一年七户居民在梦中离奇死亡，调查无果。1909年，阿肯色州本顿南部小镇半年内三分之一居民陆续死亡，尸检没有内外伤，死因不详。”旅店内，Sam坐在电脑前浏览网页上的信息。

对面坐着的Dean从桌面上摊开的笔记本上抬起眼睛问：“能查到最早的记录是哪一年？”

“1856年。”Sam敲击了几下键盘，“也就是南北战争之前，佐治亚州威尔逊庄园十几天内死了几十个黑奴。”

“差不多相隔了五十多年。”

“对，所以它现在又出来了。”Sam点头，“记录不是很多，并不能确定它到底是从什么时候开始的。”

“它喜欢挑小村镇下手。”

“没错，因为这些地方出了事情没有人会管。”Sam目光越过电脑屏幕，看向Dean，“你查的如何？”

Dean叹口气，将笔记本翻过一页，“目前还没有找到能在梦中杀死人的东西。”

Sam垂下眼睛想了一会儿，忽然灵机一动：“不如找找能够制造梦境的巫师之类的，我在怀疑那些死者是被动入睡。”

“你说的这个……等等。”Dean低头快速地向前翻了几页，手指在那一页上指着上边的字一行一行轻轻滑动，“来看这个，Sam。”

Sam闻言站起来走到Dean身后，微微俯身，顺着Dean手指，看到书页上的信息一怔：“并不是巫师，而是巫术。”

“根据人的弱点制造特别的梦境困住入睡的人，实施巫术的人进入梦境摄取灵魂，增强自己的能力并延长寿命。”念完最后一个词，Dean的食指轻轻在上面点了点，微微咋舌，“照这么说，这个东西可能本来是人，只是借着巫术活了几百年。天呐，这简直可以算是长生不老的秘术！”

“这上边说需要举行一个仪式。”Sam探身向前，“只有先取得目标对象的血，再通过举行特别的仪式，才能够将人拖入制造好的梦境中……”

Dean接过Sam的话说：“如果受困的人不能挣脱梦境，那么这个巫术就成功了。” 

“我们需要先确定半年前来到这里的人都是谁，再想办法从中找到掌握并实施这个巫术的人。”Sam不觉开始忧心，“我们必须要尽快了，也许很快就会再出现受害者。Dean，我们……”

“什么？”Dean突然向Sam所在的一侧转头，呼吸掠过了他的脖颈，两人之间这近到不能再近的距离一下子勾起了Sam的十几个小时前在Impala中失控差点吻上Dean的记忆，他的眼睛移动到Dean的嘴唇上，心跳再一次加速，脑海里出现一个声音，在诱惑着他：只要再近一点，你就能得到你梦寐以求的吻。下一秒，他却受惊般不自然且快速地后撤身体，慌乱中膝盖磕到了桌腿，疼痛令他发出一声闷哼。

Dean霍地站起身，也没顾上对他笨拙的行为嘲笑，伸手就要扶住他：“你是怎么回事？”

“没事，没事。”Sam弯腰一边揉着撞痛的膝盖，一边向后退去，躲开Dean的手，干笑道，“我没事。”

Dean眉头皱紧，用怪异的眼神上下打量他，一副完全不信服的样子：“你确定？你看起来很奇怪，从半夜我们到达这里开始你就……”

天呐，别再说了！Sam在心里祈祷，羞怯地将头放的更低。

手机铃声截断了Dean的询问，Sam闭上眼睛吐出一口气，万分感激打来电话的那个人。

“喂，我是……哦，Jones医生，你好……什么？您希望我再去一趟医院做个检查？我不认为这有必要……”

听到这里，Sam站起身快步走过去将手机从Dean手中抽了出来：“Jones医生，我是他的丈夫，今天上午和您见过面的……您说希望他再做个检查……完全可以，现在过去是吗……好的，我会说服他的。”

Sam挂断电话，就看到Dean满脸的怀疑和惊讶，他心虚地眼神下移到了手机，接着递给了Dean，嘴上辩解：“那个……我觉得我们可以分开调查，你去医院可以问问死者的情况，我去镇上四处打探半年前搬来的人的信息。”

“你膝盖不疼了？”Sam听到Dean的问话，知道Dean还在疑惑他刚才的行为，于是摇摇头。而Dean见状神色不变，拿过手机，盯着他说了一句圣经中驱魔的话。

Sam怔愣片刻，无奈地笑了：“是我，不用怀疑。”

Dean眯起眼睛，许久后放弃：“算了，就按你说的做。”说完，回身去拿外套：“不过，车我开走了，你自己想办法出门吧。”

“等等。”Sam朝Dean的方向动了一下腿，“我膝盖还疼着呢。”

Dean听到他的话站定，转过身来对着他坏笑：“我怎么记得你说不疼……”

“Dean。”Sam嘴角下拉，眼角眉梢耷拉下来，他知道这个表情会让Dean对他没辙，从小到大，屡试不爽。

果然，没过几秒，Dean脸上得意的坏笑没了，转而翻了个白眼，故作不耐烦状：“再敢用这招对我试试！快点跟上来，等我应付完检查给你打电话的时候记得去医院接我！我最讨厌该死的医院！”

“知道了。”Sam露出个大大的笑容，和Dean的臭脸对比鲜明，乐呵呵地跟在骂骂咧咧的Dean身后出了门。

其实，两人都心知肚明，他的膝盖早就不疼了。

 

Sam无声撬开后门，放轻脚步进入房子。

屋子里简约整洁，看上去和它的主人是一个风格。Sam站在起居室内对着照片墙上出现在每一个相框中的相拥在一起的Jones夫妇俩多看了两眼，再一次觉得进来调查并没有这个必要，他们谁看起来都不像是能够施行邪恶巫术的人，即使他们也是在半年前搬来这个小镇上的。

更何况他也不希望他们会是，毕竟现在Dean一个人在医院里。

只不过是例行排除嫌疑而已，他安慰自己，半年前搬来住的至少有三家，Jones夫妇仅仅是其中一家。

Sam迅速地检查了房子里的各个角落，从一楼的起居室、厨房、洗手间和餐厅，到二楼的卧室和书房。不到十分钟，重新回到一楼起居室没有发现任何异常的Sam决定要离开了。可当他退到后门门口，最后扫了一眼屋内时，起居室中翘起的地毯一角引起了他的注意，他稍作犹豫，走过去蹲下来掀开了地毯。

 

“你们结婚多长时间了？”

医院内，Jones医生一边看着体检结果一边和Dean闲聊。

“呃……”

“别紧张，我没有打探隐私的意图。”Jones见Dean为难，主动接着说，“我只是有点好奇，上午还是空空的手指，下午就戴上了指环。”

Dean顺着医生探究的目光向下看着无名指上的指环，除了在盐湖城，还有今天，左手这根无名指一直都是自由无束的，他也没想过未来有一天，会有一枚指环将它套住，他相信到那时他绝对会不习惯的。然而无论是在盐湖城的那几天，还是今天，在Sam为他戴上戒指后，他竟始终没有产生过一丝不适，甚至他从没觉得这枚指环是和他格格不入的个体，而他几乎是从戴上的那一刻起，就习惯了它的存在。他从没细想这种感觉源自何处，直到现在，被一个外人提醒过后他才意识到，原来它是个本不该出现的东西。他凝视着戒指，过了好久也不知道如何解释：“这个戒指……其实它……”

“你们还没结婚，是吗？”Jones看着Dean的反应了然地笑了，“哦，我知道了，他中午向你求婚，而你也答应了。”

Dean尴尬地笑了几声，不置可否。

“恭喜！”Jones大声道贺，“你们真是可爱的一对，我看得出来你们深爱彼此。”

Dean费力忍住了发笑的冲动，干巴巴地回应：“谢谢。”

“你们生活在现在可真幸运，全国同性婚姻合法化了，结婚对于你们来说也不再是问题了。”Jones感慨道，“顺便问一句，你们打算在这里结婚，还是回家？”

“我们还要公路旅行。”Dean努力维持着假笑，两眼瞪着Jones手底下那张早该给他的体检报告。出于礼貌，他得象征性地回答几个问题，但是如果眼前这位好医生再不务正业而是只忙着八卦的话，他真的就不在乎了这些了。至于体检报告，管它呢？他又不需要。 

“你们……”

上帝！让他闭嘴吧！Dean两眼望天。像是他的愿望受到了感应，Jones的手机恰好响了。

“抱歉。”Jones伸出手指，示意他稍等，“喂，亲爱的……对，上午的那位病人还在呢……”

 

Jones家地下室。

Cindy Jones拿着手机笑着，举止看起来很是优雅。然而，对于站在她对面的Sam来说，她弯起的红唇就像是锋利的刀，杀人无痕。

几分钟前，在地毯掀开的前一秒，他仍然没有怀疑Jones夫妇，可是当地板上的暗门出现在他眼前，特别是当他走进地下室，发现了那些记载在笔记中的用来进行仪式的物体时，他才相信这对和蔼可亲又乐善好施的夫妇是他们要除掉的人。他立刻想到了身在医院正接受Jones检查的Dean，他不敢想Jones是否已经打算对Dean出手，他更不敢想Dean此时此刻是否安然无恙，于是，他根本等不及离开这个危险的地方就连忙掏出手机，但是不等按下拨通键，他就知道已经来不及了。

Cindy Jones悄无声息地站在他身后，先他一步拨打了Jones的电话。

“喂，亲爱的。”免提的电话清楚地传出Jones医生的声音。

Cindy Jones看着他对着电话问：“上午那个叫Dean的病人还在你那里吗？”

“对，上午的那位病人还在呢，就在我的办公室。怎么了？”

Cindy Jones带着几分警告的眼神定住了Sam，他再也不敢多做任何动作，老实地将手机放回到口袋里，分外紧张地关注着女人的动作和言语。

“没什么，检查完毕了是吗？”Cindy Jones看到Sam的妥协，笑意更深，“我看到了他的丈夫，他现在就在我们家里。你陪Dean在你的办公室多坐一会儿，大约再有五分钟，他丈夫离开这里去医院的话，我会再打电话给你的……晚上见，亲爱的。”

女人挂断了电话，得意一笑：“虽然我丈夫不知道，但是我可知道你们是谁？Winchester兄弟，啧，真是令人生厌。”

Sam冷冷地问：“你想干什么？”

“你知道我的仪式，我只要一滴人血，就能制造梦境困住血的主人。”女人绕过他走到摆放仪式台子前，拨弄上面的物体，“我想，不用我提醒，你应该记得你那位迷人的哥哥，Dean，上午刚做过身体检查，他的血样，我已经拿到了。”

Sam当然记得这一点，这也是他不敢轻举妄动的原因。他全身绷紧，血液中流淌的恐惧演变成外释的压力，可女人却丝毫不惧：“我很喜欢他，我已经很久没有遇见过这么顽强的生命和灵魂了，所以中午和你们分别后，我用他的一点儿血做了一半的仪式，我想在为他编织梦境前了解他的弱点，你知道的，用弱点构筑的梦才会困住人。结果，我发现了一件有意思的事，我想就连他也不知道。”女人歪着头看他：“不过，你也许是知道的。”

“什么事？”Sam一瞬间有了一种预感，可是他却说不出来。

女人轻笑一声，向他走近一步，踮起脚在他耳边低语：“他早就看不清他给你的爱的界限了。”看到Sam怔在当地，女人后退几步，拉开两人间的距离，瞥见他左手无名指上的戒指后笑的更甚：“我活了几百年，这是我看到的最有意思的事情。告诉我，和你哥哥的夫夫生活怎么样？”

“闭嘴！”Sam攥紧拳头，大步跨到女人面前，挥起手臂。没人有资格指责他们两个之间的关系，他也绝不允许别人用这样的话冒犯Dean。

“还有三分钟。”女人在他的拳头落下前不紧不慢地说，“如果我的丈夫接不到我的电话，你亲爱的Dean就会一睡不醒了。”

Sam怒气冲冲：“我可以现在就给Dean打电话，让他远离你丈夫。”

“你大可以试试，看看我丈夫能不能让他接不到你的电话。” 女人毫不示弱，眼睛盯着他的拳头，“或者，我们现在做笔交易。”

Sam用力放下拳头：“什么交易？”

“两个选择。”女人说，“第一种，用你换你哥哥。”

“第二种是什么？”

女人因为他不假思索的回答惊讶了，这和她早些年在道上听说过的兄弟俩经常以命换命的传闻并不一致：“你居然不肯用你自己换你爱的人？为什么？”

“你没必要知道。”Sam冷漠地说，“第二种选择是什么？”

“我们来打一个赌，前提是你不能把你看到的事情告诉你哥哥。我给你两天时间准备，两天后你来这里找我，我会给你造一个梦，如果你能走出来，就算我输了，你们可以安全离开这个镇子。若是你走不出来，你和你哥哥就来做我仪式的祭物。别想着逃跑，Dean的血还在我手里，以及，相信我，我很讲诚信的，没必要做毁约之人。”女人自信满满，“因为过去几百年从没有人赌赢过，我相信你也不会是例外的。”

“成交。”Sam立马转身向出口走，在出口阴影处停下脚步，“你可以给你丈夫打电话了。”

女人立即拨通了电话，打开免提：“亲爱的，Dean的丈夫已经赶去医院了，你可以去忙你的工作了……”

阴影中的Sam一秒也没停留，快步离开了压抑的地下室。

 

Dean看到Jones医生挂断了妻子打来的第二通电话后，对他和煦地微笑：“你的爱人大概还有三分钟就赶到医院了。”

谢天谢地，Dean在心里大喊一句，再待下去他真的会疯了。医生是好医生，就是太热情，太话痨。在过去的五分钟内，他根本没机会问任何一个有关案件的信息，这位医生拉着他从如何和Sam相识，问到了怎么和Sam相恋，再问到什么时候会结婚。Dean大概能够想象到下一个问题是什么——婚后有没有打算要一个小孩？

“Dean。”就在他打开房门的时候，Jones医生将他叫住了，“你有没有想过爱你的Sam终究会有一天厌恶你所喜欢的公路旅行？”

Sam会厌恶吗？坐在医院门外街边长椅上的Dean不禁自问，刹那间，多年间的片段在脑海中闪回，从他强拉Sam在考试前出去找父亲，直到昨天Sam在车内关于暂时休息的突然提议，他很难不去猜测Sam的真实想法，这一路走来，Sam从最初的抗拒转变为主动承担，他已经习惯了两个人在一起共同经营家族事业的日子，他想象不到只剩他一个人撑下去的情景，他们该是在一起的，不该是分开的，一时之间，他竟心生一股前所未有的害怕。

Sam抵达医院的时候看到的就是这样的情景：Dean孤零零一个人坐在长椅上，低着头不知道在想什么，看起来有些失魂落魄，也有些无助，周身散发的孤独将他和往来的行人隔绝开来。这样的场面看在眼里，他的心被抽痛了。他们之间，Dean才是最脆弱、最没有安全感的那个，从前没人了解这一点，直到多年后，经历了足够的伤痛生死后，他才有幸成为唯一一个了解这一点的人。他打开车门，朝着Dean走去。

“Dean。”

熟悉的呼唤后，视野中闯入了一双熟悉的鞋，Dean抬起头，盯着Sam的脸缓缓站起身。

两人无言相对，都在彼此的眼中看到了复杂难辨的情绪，短暂的沉默后，默契的拥抱住了对方。

拥抱带来的真实和踏实，驱散萦绕在Dean心头的不安，这让他无比确信一件事：他真的离不开Sam。

借着拥抱的姿势，Sam偷偷将干涩的唇擦过dean的耳侧，这是个轻柔的吻，也许也会是最后一个。他没觉得面对女人的选项，他的选择是错的，因为他不再是二十出头的年纪，冲动的认为以命换命是最好的选择。过去的岁月让他明白一个道理，他不能失去Dean，他同样知道Dean不能失去他，没了对方，剩下的那个孤单地活着才是最大的痛苦。

他很想告诉Dean这样一段话：知道吗？我爱你这件事让我有了和你同生共死的勇气。而你，我亲爱的哥哥，你不知道的是你早就有了这样的勇气。


	25. 番外一：在一切开始前（下）

从医院开车回到旅馆，这一路上，各怀心思的Dean和Sam都没有提起医院门口的那个拥抱。

坐在副驾驶座位上的Sam时不时偷瞄一下身边的Dean。他很担心，因为向来不喜欢在开车时保持沉默的Dean现在看起来却一个字都不愿意说，甚至还有些心神恍惚，这实在太反常了。他还记得几分钟前抱着Dean的时候，他能够明显感受到Dean身上散发出的巨大的不安。他想不明白让Dean不安的原因是什么。他很了解Dean，这个英勇无畏的哥哥遇到难题不会麻烦除自己以外的第二个人，总喜欢一个人解决问题，他清楚Dean此刻正在自己化解不安，他若冒然询问，只会把事情弄得更糟。这就是他想知道却又不敢去问的缘由。

“你想不想……”过了很久，Dean终于开口了，可是却吞吞吐吐的，像是仍然犹豫该不该说话，声音极低，“你想不想去加州看看？”

Sam惊诧地问：“什么？”

“就是……”Dean干咳一声，抓住方向盘的右手松开，在空中挥了一下，试着掩饰尴尬，“你知道的，这里离加州很近，这个案子结束后，你可以回去看看。”

Dean语焉不详，但是Sam还是听明白了，Dean不是在暗示他可以故地重游，而是在试探他，看他是否有从家族事业中脱身出来回归平凡的想法。若是在早几年他们还年轻的时候Dean有这样的疑问也就罢了，但是如今两人一起经历了这么多，Dean还能问出这句话，他觉得不可思议，咋舌半天才问：“是什么让你觉得我想回去看看？”

“我不知道……”Dean那只停在空中的手转而放到了脑后，“大概……也许是你提过的休息一段时间让我觉得……”

“Dean。”Sam打断了语无伦次的Dean，语气因为心底的怒意变得严肃起来，“你还记得我提出休息的时候，说过的计划是什么吗？”

Dean听出来Sam有些生气了，可他却猜不到Sam为什么会生气。他稍微侧了点头，小心地瞥了眼压抑怒气的Sam，慢吞吞地说：“你当时说可以建个林间小屋……”

看到Dean的反应，Sam立刻就后悔了。他确实因为Dean对他的不理解而生气，但是他不该让他的愤怒伤害到敏感的Dean。他无声叹息，脸上的表情缓和了许多，转头盯着Dean的侧脸：“我说的休息不过是短暂的度假，而不是退休。没错，我确实想度假了，但是我只想和你一起度假。”这句话说完，他看到Dean紧绷的身体放松下来，无处安放的手重新抓住了方向盘，嘴角轻轻扬起。

Sam定定地看着Dean，即便面前没有镜子，他也能够知道自己此刻的眼神必定太过明显，他或许不该这样做，这会让Dean起疑，还可能会让自己难堪，可是有时候他真的很厌烦这些“不该”，比起那些生离死别的爱侣，他们是幸运的，能够做到生死相随，可也是最不幸的，数不清的“该”与“不该”让他们永远不能以爱人相称。

“我不想和你分开。”Sam不经意地将这句盘桓在心头的话呢喃出声。他说的认真，仿佛是在宣誓，“我永远不会和你分开。”

“Sam。”Dean前一刻轻松的神情在这一秒变得复杂起来，他看向Sam，和始终眼睛没有移开的Sam四目相接，“Sammy。”

Dean不用说太多的话，只简单一个名字，Sam就能懂得，这是Dean对他的承诺。他的誓言，在Dean看来是要求，于是Dean一如既往地给出了承诺。

看吧，这就是Dean，明明和他一样爱对方爱到了骨子里，却永远糊涂地把这份爱归为义务与责任。

Sam不知是该哭还是该笑，Dean对他时时刻刻的保护、Dean对他偶尔孩子气的纵容、Dean对他一切以不伤害他自己为前提的要求的默许……这无疑都是Dean给他的爱，而他也早已得到了Dean的爱，只可惜却不是以浪漫的方式。

我爱你，想以恋人的身份爱你。

他很想将这句话说出来。

但他终究不能。

 

Dean头晕的症状依然存在，回到旅馆后，只粗略地问了Sam下午调查结果。Sam将查到的半年前搬来之人的情况简短地说了一下，其中当然隐去了Jones一家，毕竟他唯一不敢拿来冒险的就是Dean。而Dean得知调查无果后失望地一头栽倒床上，在对头晕的抱怨声中睡过去了。

Sam看着堆在桌上的几个药盒，拿起来丢到了垃圾桶中。他第一次感谢Dean在生病之后死活不愿意吃药的坏习惯。现在，就算Dean真的提出来吃药，他也会拦下来。

他又一次帮Dean脱下鞋并盖了被子。他的心情糟糕到了极点，仅仅因轻微脑震荡而引起的头晕不会造成Dean如此嗜睡的状况，鉴于不久前见过Cindy，他有理由怀疑是这个女人用Dean的血样搞的鬼。

毫无疑问，这是个对Sam赤裸裸的威胁。

Sam唤了两声“Dean”，见对方没有反应，将手放在Dean的头顶，掌下的短发硬硬的扎在手心上。他突然想起来很久之前Dean曾多年承包过给他理发这个工程，小的时候对Dean给他剪的发型还不在意，但也疑惑过为什么自己和Dean的发型不一样。后来慢慢长大了，他开始嫌弃起来，多次提出要换个发型的要求，却每次总是被Dean仅仅嘴上答应可手下动作依旧而戏耍。直到今天，留个像Dean的利落的短发这个童年的愿望一直也没实现，因为他不再有剪短发的念头了。

“你总是捉弄我，理发是，剃须也是。”Sam的眼睛流连在Dean的脸上，无奈地笑了，叹了口气，轻声说，“任何一个正常人都会觉得我的童年、我的人生不幸福，可我却不这样认为，因为有你的参与，这就是最大的幸福。”说完，他放开手，走到了桌子前坐下来，打开电脑。

Sam目光再一次停留在Dean的身上，两秒后收了回来。尚未启动的电脑屏幕反射出他的脸，此刻狭长的眼中仅有坚定。

时间紧迫，和Cindy Jones的赌，他必须得赢。

一个多小时后，他拨通了一个叫Cobb的教授的电话，谎称自己是一周后会在加州听Cobb学术讲座的人，对其研究有些疑问，想在讲座前了解一下，随后得知了如何在梦境中迷惑入侵者的方法。

Cindy Jones的说法是通过仪式为受害者造梦，这并不准确，因为即便有巫术的加持，她也不可能凭空造成符合受害者让其不能发现异常的梦。准确的解释是，她通过巫术让受害者陷入沉睡，再让自己的意识进入受害者的梦境，找到受害者的弱点，困住受害者。因此他不能让Dean出现在他的梦中，因为Dean是他的阿克琉斯之踵，一旦Cindy在他的梦中抓到Dean，他绝对会就范。想要困住Cindy，他就必须要在自己的梦中造出一个比Cindy还要强大的投射，这个投射也一定要是他在现实中曾呈现的样子。

然而，他毕竟不是专业做这方面研究的人，方法听上去不难，可做起来却太不容易了。他需要时间，不过，前提是避开Dean。

他打定主意在Dean醒来后建议两人分开调查，他相信Dean不会觉得这有什么奇怪。而事实证明，Dean听过他的提议后确实也没说什么。他天真地以为接下来的两天一切都会依照自己的计划按部就班地进行，可他低估了Dean，他没想到到了第二天中午Dean就查出来了这一系列死亡都与Jones医生有关。

他不得不松了一口气，幸好Dean只查到了Cindy的丈夫，那个男人最多只是Cindy的助手，根本构不成威胁。也幸好Dean没有冲动行事，否则就算Cindy再守约，也绝对会伤害到Dean。

Dean回来后去洗了澡，而他一直坐在电脑前试着用Cobb的方法设计自己的梦境，他过于投入，以至于Dean从浴室出来后与他商讨晚上如何对付Jones的时候，他还在敲着键盘，Dean误以为他是对案子毫不关心，在对他会厌烦的恐惧支配下夺了他的电脑差点砸到墙上。他当时紧张极了，因为来不及退出的页面就在电脑屏幕上，只要Dean多看一眼，就能发现。但是只僵持了一会儿，Dean就把电脑还给了他，假装无事地出门了。

Sam不想让Dean对他产生任何误解，可他又不得不有所隐瞒，这让他万分痛苦，因为他最不想见到的就是眼下这种情形。他知道，Dean心里一直有一根弦是紧绷的，总是害怕他会有一天因为厌恶而离去，特别是这几天，他的一点儿分神都会刺激到Dean的神经。

因为这件不愉快的事，剩下的半天对于他来说前所未有的漫长难熬，他不能丢下手里的工作去寻找Dean，虽然他十分想这样。旅馆里分明只有他一个人，可他却总有一种缺氧的窒息感，直到晚上Dean回来，他才好受一些。

23:34，他们到达了Jones家，房子里一片漆黑，走在后面的Sam趁着Dean不注意，依约回到了地下室，而Cindy Jones果然就等在那里。

女人拿起刀：“你居然敢放心让你哥哥单独作战？”

“你以为他是谁？”Sam不屑嗤笑，向女人走去，声音中满是骄傲，“他可是Dean Winchester，最优秀的猎人。”他心里在说：是的，他是最优秀的猎人，最锋利的刀，是我的软肋，也是我的盔甲。

“很快就不是了。”女人抓起他的手，刀尖飞快地划过，转瞬间粘稠的鲜血流进了摆在桌面上仪式阵中间的器皿内，“我依然觉得你们是我这几世纪里见过的最有趣的人，用你们的话说，你们做着替天行道的事，可是你们也存着颗背德的心。究竟是我们邪恶，还是你们肮脏？我等不及进入你的梦境去找你的哥哥了，想象一下，我当着你的面，撕开他的心脏时你的表情，那一定会很好看。”

“别想着挑衅我。”Sam用力甩开女人的手，咬牙切齿，“那对你没好处。”

“不妨再告诉你一个你哥哥的秘密，也是从他的梦里看到的。他永远不会讨厌猎魔，但是他最向往却是普通人的生活，湖边别墅、白栅栏什么的，可惜永远也不会实现了。”女人绕到桌子后面，站在他对面，双手擎在仪式阵上，对着他笑，“Sam，有什么遗言吗？”

“留给你自己吧。”

刹那间，面前的仪式阵升起了一团白雾，刺激得Sam睁不开眼睛。他下意识闭紧双眼，伸手挥开白雾。一阵倦意突然袭来，他完全无力阻挡，全身的神经像是被麻痹了一般，所有知觉离他而去。

仪式生效了。他让自己放轻松，他得允许Cindy借着仪式进入他的梦境，然后困住她，迫使她承认自己输了。只有这样，他和Dean才能平安无事。

“Sam！”他似乎听到了Dean在焦急地呼唤他的名字，声音若有若无，像是幻听。

他很想告诉Dean：嘿，我没事，别着急，等我。

意识混沌中，Cobb和他的对话在他脑海里响起。

“要做到隐藏弱点，制造攻击性强的投射对抗入侵者，你就必须将你自己的真实意识深埋。不过……”

“不过什么？”

“不过，你有可能永远也醒不过来。”

“……是死亡吗？”

“不，要么你会徘徊在两层梦境的夹缝中，要么在Limbo中。总之，你会被自己的梦困住。如果不是不得已，对抗入侵者不必用这么极端的手段。”

“但对于隐藏弱点来说，这是最有效的手段，不是吗？”

“是的，可是人人都有的弱点怎么可能彻底藏起来呢？再怎么伪装，梦也能反映人最真实的意识。比如你爱一个人，你在梦中刻意抹去了她的存在，可当她意外出现在你梦中的时候，你仍然会爱上她，你的投射都或多或少带着你的感情。总之，我不是很支持这个方法。”

“教授，我们只是理论讨论。”

“是的，仅止于理论。”

困倦的感觉消失了，Sam睁开眼睛，发现自己置身于一个陌生的空间。

毫无疑问，这里是他的梦境，此刻的他是自己真实意识。

 

“Sam！”

当Dean跑进地下室时，Sam已经倒在地上。女人看到他时脸上尽是惊讶，大约是没有想到自己的丈夫竟然会这么弱。他毫不犹豫地杀掉了对Sam进行仪式的女人。

“Sam，Sam！”Dean一脚踢翻了仪式阵的桌子，跪坐在地上，将Sam抱在怀里，声音支离破碎，“天呐，快醒醒！”

是我的错，我不该和你置气，我更不该和你分开的！

“上帝啊，求你醒过来！Sam，求你！”Dean发狂一样大声叫喊，他的双手冰冷颤抖，眼眶中溢满泪水，逐渐模糊了他的视线。一时之间，这几年中Sam受伤的和死亡的的画面交替着在他大脑中闪现，恐惧像越来越大的黑洞，将他吞噬。

Sam静静地躺在他怀里，任他如何呼唤，也没有反应。

滚烫的热泪溢出眼眶，滴落在Sam下眼睑，顺着颧骨下滑，看上去好像是Sam也在哭泣。Dean愣了愣，一边啜泣着，一边将Sam脸上的泪痕擦干，将Sam的脸贴近胸口，字字句句碎裂：“你还记得你说过处理完这个案子要休息吗？别闹了，快醒来，混蛋！”

这一刻，他又回到了从前，他是那个找遍所有街区也找不到Sam而坐在十字街口哭泣的十五岁少年，也是那个等待在眼看着Sam和Lucifer同归于尽的土地上久久不肯离开的成年男人。

他这才明白，原来某些方面，他一直没有长大，例如，对于Sam的受伤和死亡，他总是不能有效阻止或者救助。

Sammy，我要如何才能保护你？

收起  
SPNwincestSDInceptionEA编辑删除热度(25)评论(4)分享  
打开新页  
Rene379  
梦中的陌生人 24【SPN crossover Inception（盗梦空间），SD ，少量EA】  
Chapter 24 （番外一）在一切开始前（中）

“1963年，新墨西哥州达拉斯西郊的一个村落一年七户居民在梦中离奇死亡，调查无果。1909年，阿肯色州本顿南部小镇半年内三分之一居民陆续死亡，尸检没有内外伤，死因不详。”旅店内，Sam坐在电脑前浏览网页上的信息。

对面坐着的Dean从桌面上摊开的笔记本上抬起眼睛问：“能查到最早的记录是哪一年？”

“1856年。”Sam敲击了几下键盘，“也就是南北战争之前，佐治亚州威尔逊庄园十几天内死了几十个黑奴。”

“差不多相隔了五十多年。”

“对，所以它现在又出来了。”Sam点头，“记录不是很多，并不能确定它到底是从什么时候开始的。”

“它喜欢挑小村镇下手。”

“没错，因为这些地方出了事情没有人会管。”Sam目光越过电脑屏幕，看向Dean，“你查的如何？”

Dean叹口气，将笔记本翻过一页，“目前还没有找到能在梦中杀死人的东西。”

Sam垂下眼睛想了一会儿，忽然灵机一动：“不如找找能够制造梦境的巫师之类的，我在怀疑那些死者是被动入睡。”

“你说的这个……等等。”Dean低头快速地向前翻了几页，手指在那一页上指着上边的字一行一行轻轻滑动，“来看这个，Sam。”

Sam闻言站起来走到Dean身后，微微俯身，顺着Dean手指，看到书页上的信息一怔：“并不是巫师，而是巫术。”

“根据人的弱点制造特别的梦境困住入睡的人，实施巫术的人进入梦境摄取灵魂，增强自己的能力并延长寿命。”念完最后一个词，Dean的食指轻轻在上面点了点，微微咋舌，“照这么说，这个东西可能本来是人，只是借着巫术活了几百年。天呐，这简直可以算是长生不老的秘术！”

“这上边说需要举行一个仪式。”Sam探身向前，“只有先取得目标对象的血，再通过举行特别的仪式，才能够将人拖入制造好的梦境中……”

Dean接过Sam的话说：“如果受困的人不能挣脱梦境，那么这个巫术就成功了。” 

“我们需要先确定半年前来到这里的人都是谁，再想办法从中找到掌握并实施这个巫术的人。”Sam不觉开始忧心，“我们必须要尽快了，也许很快就会再出现受害者。Dean，我们……”

“什么？”Dean突然向Sam所在的一侧转头，呼吸掠过了他的脖颈，两人之间这近到不能再近的距离一下子勾起了Sam的十几个小时前在Impala中失控差点吻上Dean的记忆，他的眼睛移动到Dean的嘴唇上，心跳再一次加速，脑海里出现一个声音，在诱惑着他：只要再近一点，你就能得到你梦寐以求的吻。下一秒，他却受惊般不自然且快速地后撤身体，慌乱中膝盖磕到了桌腿，疼痛令他发出一声闷哼。

Dean霍地站起身，也没顾上对他笨拙的行为嘲笑，伸手就要扶住他：“你是怎么回事？”

“没事，没事。”Sam弯腰一边揉着撞痛的膝盖，一边向后退去，躲开Dean的手，干笑道，“我没事。”

Dean眉头皱紧，用怪异的眼神上下打量他，一副完全不信服的样子：“你确定？你看起来很奇怪，从半夜我们到达这里开始你就……”

天呐，别再说了！Sam在心里祈祷，羞怯地将头放的更低。

手机铃声截断了Dean的询问，Sam闭上眼睛吐出一口气，万分感激打来电话的那个人。

“喂，我是……哦，Jones医生，你好……什么？您希望我再去一趟医院做个检查？我不认为这有必要……”

听到这里，Sam站起身快步走过去将手机从Dean手中抽了出来：“Jones医生，我是他的丈夫，今天上午和您见过面的……您说希望他再做个检查……完全可以，现在过去是吗……好的，我会说服他的。”

Sam挂断电话，就看到Dean满脸的怀疑和惊讶，他心虚地眼神下移到了手机，接着递给了Dean，嘴上辩解：“那个……我觉得我们可以分开调查，你去医院可以问问死者的情况，我去镇上四处打探半年前搬来的人的信息。”

“你膝盖不疼了？”Sam听到Dean的问话，知道Dean还在疑惑他刚才的行为，于是摇摇头。而Dean见状神色不变，拿过手机，盯着他说了一句圣经中驱魔的话。

Sam怔愣片刻，无奈地笑了：“是我，不用怀疑。”

Dean眯起眼睛，许久后放弃：“算了，就按你说的做。”说完，回身去拿外套：“不过，车我开走了，你自己想办法出门吧。”

“等等。”Sam朝Dean的方向动了一下腿，“我膝盖还疼着呢。”

Dean听到他的话站定，转过身来对着他坏笑：“我怎么记得你说不疼……”

“Dean。”Sam嘴角下拉，眼角眉梢耷拉下来，他知道这个表情会让Dean对他没辙，从小到大，屡试不爽。

果然，没过几秒，Dean脸上得意的坏笑没了，转而翻了个白眼，故作不耐烦状：“再敢用这招对我试试！快点跟上来，等我应付完检查给你打电话的时候记得去医院接我！我最讨厌该死的医院！”

“知道了。”Sam露出个大大的笑容，和Dean的臭脸对比鲜明，乐呵呵地跟在骂骂咧咧的Dean身后出了门。

其实，两人都心知肚明，他的膝盖早就不疼了。

 

Sam无声撬开后门，放轻脚步进入房子。

屋子里简约整洁，看上去和它的主人是一个风格。Sam站在起居室内对着照片墙上出现在每一个相框中的相拥在一起的Jones夫妇俩多看了两眼，再一次觉得进来调查并没有这个必要，他们谁看起来都不像是能够施行邪恶巫术的人，即使他们也是在半年前搬来这个小镇上的。

更何况他也不希望他们会是，毕竟现在Dean一个人在医院里。

只不过是例行排除嫌疑而已，他安慰自己，半年前搬来住的至少有三家，Jones夫妇仅仅是其中一家。

Sam迅速地检查了房子里的各个角落，从一楼的起居室、厨房、洗手间和餐厅，到二楼的卧室和书房。不到十分钟，重新回到一楼起居室没有发现任何异常的Sam决定要离开了。可当他退到后门门口，最后扫了一眼屋内时，起居室中翘起的地毯一角引起了他的注意，他稍作犹豫，走过去蹲下来掀开了地毯。

 

“你们结婚多长时间了？”

医院内，Jones医生一边看着体检结果一边和Dean闲聊。

“呃……”

“别紧张，我没有打探隐私的意图。”Jones见Dean为难，主动接着说，“我只是有点好奇，上午还是空空的手指，下午就戴上了指环。”

Dean顺着医生探究的目光向下看着无名指上的指环，除了在盐湖城，还有今天，左手这根无名指一直都是自由无束的，他也没想过未来有一天，会有一枚指环将它套住，他相信到那时他绝对会不习惯的。然而无论是在盐湖城的那几天，还是今天，在Sam为他戴上戒指后，他竟始终没有产生过一丝不适，甚至他从没觉得这枚指环是和他格格不入的个体，而他几乎是从戴上的那一刻起，就习惯了它的存在。他从没细想这种感觉源自何处，直到现在，被一个外人提醒过后他才意识到，原来它是个本不该出现的东西。他凝视着戒指，过了好久也不知道如何解释：“这个戒指……其实它……”

“你们还没结婚，是吗？”Jones看着Dean的反应了然地笑了，“哦，我知道了，他中午向你求婚，而你也答应了。”

Dean尴尬地笑了几声，不置可否。

“恭喜！”Jones大声道贺，“你们真是可爱的一对，我看得出来你们深爱彼此。”

Dean费力忍住了发笑的冲动，干巴巴地回应：“谢谢。”

“你们生活在现在可真幸运，全国同性婚姻合法化了，结婚对于你们来说也不再是问题了。”Jones感慨道，“顺便问一句，你们打算在这里结婚，还是回家？”

“我们还要公路旅行。”Dean努力维持着假笑，两眼瞪着Jones手底下那张早该给他的体检报告。出于礼貌，他得象征性地回答几个问题，但是如果眼前这位好医生再不务正业而是只忙着八卦的话，他真的就不在乎了这些了。至于体检报告，管它呢？他又不需要。 

“你们……”

上帝！让他闭嘴吧！Dean两眼望天。像是他的愿望受到了感应，Jones的手机恰好响了。

“抱歉。”Jones伸出手指，示意他稍等，“喂，亲爱的……对，上午的那位病人还在呢……”

 

Jones家地下室。

Cindy Jones拿着手机笑着，举止看起来很是优雅。然而，对于站在她对面的Sam来说，她弯起的红唇就像是锋利的刀，杀人无痕。

几分钟前，在地毯掀开的前一秒，他仍然没有怀疑Jones夫妇，可是当地板上的暗门出现在他眼前，特别是当他走进地下室，发现了那些记载在笔记中的用来进行仪式的物体时，他才相信这对和蔼可亲又乐善好施的夫妇是他们要除掉的人。他立刻想到了身在医院正接受Jones检查的Dean，他不敢想Jones是否已经打算对Dean出手，他更不敢想Dean此时此刻是否安然无恙，于是，他根本等不及离开这个危险的地方就连忙掏出手机，但是不等按下拨通键，他就知道已经来不及了。

Cindy Jones悄无声息地站在他身后，先他一步拨打了Jones的电话。

“喂，亲爱的。”免提的电话清楚地传出Jones医生的声音。

Cindy Jones看着他对着电话问：“上午那个叫Dean的病人还在你那里吗？”

“对，上午的那位病人还在呢，就在我的办公室。怎么了？”

Cindy Jones带着几分警告的眼神定住了Sam，他再也不敢多做任何动作，老实地将手机放回到口袋里，分外紧张地关注着女人的动作和言语。

“没什么，检查完毕了是吗？”Cindy Jones看到Sam的妥协，笑意更深，“我看到了他的丈夫，他现在就在我们家里。你陪Dean在你的办公室多坐一会儿，大约再有五分钟，他丈夫离开这里去医院的话，我会再打电话给你的……晚上见，亲爱的。”

女人挂断了电话，得意一笑：“虽然我丈夫不知道，但是我可知道你们是谁？Winchester兄弟，啧，真是令人生厌。”

Sam冷冷地问：“你想干什么？”

“你知道我的仪式，我只要一滴人血，就能制造梦境困住血的主人。”女人绕过他走到摆放仪式台子前，拨弄上面的物体，“我想，不用我提醒，你应该记得你那位迷人的哥哥，Dean，上午刚做过身体检查，他的血样，我已经拿到了。”

Sam当然记得这一点，这也是他不敢轻举妄动的原因。他全身绷紧，血液中流淌的恐惧演变成外释的压力，可女人却丝毫不惧：“我很喜欢他，我已经很久没有遇见过这么顽强的生命和灵魂了，所以中午和你们分别后，我用他的一点儿血做了一半的仪式，我想在为他编织梦境前了解他的弱点，你知道的，用弱点构筑的梦才会困住人。结果，我发现了一件有意思的事，我想就连他也不知道。”女人歪着头看他：“不过，你也许是知道的。”

“什么事？”Sam一瞬间有了一种预感，可是他却说不出来。

女人轻笑一声，向他走近一步，踮起脚在他耳边低语：“他早就看不清他给你的爱的界限了。”看到Sam怔在当地，女人后退几步，拉开两人间的距离，瞥见他左手无名指上的戒指后笑的更甚：“我活了几百年，这是我看到的最有意思的事情。告诉我，和你哥哥的夫夫生活怎么样？”

“闭嘴！”Sam攥紧拳头，大步跨到女人面前，挥起手臂。没人有资格指责他们两个之间的关系，他也绝不允许别人用这样的话冒犯Dean。

“还有三分钟。”女人在他的拳头落下前不紧不慢地说，“如果我的丈夫接不到我的电话，你亲爱的Dean就会一睡不醒了。”

Sam怒气冲冲：“我可以现在就给Dean打电话，让他远离你丈夫。”

“你大可以试试，看看我丈夫能不能让他接不到你的电话。” 女人毫不示弱，眼睛盯着他的拳头，“或者，我们现在做笔交易。”

Sam用力放下拳头：“什么交易？”

“两个选择。”女人说，“第一种，用你换你哥哥。”

“第二种是什么？”

女人因为他不假思索的回答惊讶了，这和她早些年在道上听说过的兄弟俩经常以命换命的传闻并不一致：“你居然不肯用你自己换你爱的人？为什么？”

“你没必要知道。”Sam冷漠地说，“第二种选择是什么？”

“我们来打一个赌，前提是你不能把你看到的事情告诉你哥哥。我给你两天时间准备，两天后你来这里找我，我会给你造一个梦，如果你能走出来，就算我输了，你们可以安全离开这个镇子。若是你走不出来，你和你哥哥就来做我仪式的祭物。别想着逃跑，Dean的血还在我手里，以及，相信我，我很讲诚信的，没必要做毁约之人。”女人自信满满，“因为过去几百年从没有人赌赢过，我相信你也不会是例外的。”

“成交。”Sam立马转身向出口走，在出口阴影处停下脚步，“你可以给你丈夫打电话了。”

女人立即拨通了电话，打开免提：“亲爱的，Dean的丈夫已经赶去医院了，你可以去忙你的工作了……”

阴影中的Sam一秒也没停留，快步离开了压抑的地下室。

 

Dean看到Jones医生挂断了妻子打来的第二通电话后，对他和煦地微笑：“你的爱人大概还有三分钟就赶到医院了。”

谢天谢地，Dean在心里大喊一句，再待下去他真的会疯了。医生是好医生，就是太热情，太话痨。在过去的五分钟内，他根本没机会问任何一个有关案件的信息，这位医生拉着他从如何和Sam相识，问到了怎么和Sam相恋，再问到什么时候会结婚。Dean大概能够想象到下一个问题是什么——婚后有没有打算要一个小孩？

“Dean。”就在他打开房门的时候，Jones医生将他叫住了，“你有没有想过爱你的Sam终究会有一天厌恶你所喜欢的公路旅行？”

Sam会厌恶吗？坐在医院门外街边长椅上的Dean不禁自问，刹那间，多年间的片段在脑海中闪回，从他强拉Sam在考试前出去找父亲，直到昨天Sam在车内关于暂时休息的突然提议，他很难不去猜测Sam的真实想法，这一路走来，Sam从最初的抗拒转变为主动承担，他已经习惯了两个人在一起共同经营家族事业的日子，他想象不到只剩他一个人撑下去的情景，他们该是在一起的，不该是分开的，一时之间，他竟心生一股前所未有的害怕。

Sam抵达医院的时候看到的就是这样的情景：Dean孤零零一个人坐在长椅上，低着头不知道在想什么，看起来有些失魂落魄，也有些无助，周身散发的孤独将他和往来的行人隔绝开来。这样的场面看在眼里，他的心被抽痛了。他们之间，Dean才是最脆弱、最没有安全感的那个，从前没人了解这一点，直到多年后，经历了足够的伤痛生死后，他才有幸成为唯一一个了解这一点的人。他打开车门，朝着Dean走去。

“Dean。”

熟悉的呼唤后，视野中闯入了一双熟悉的鞋，Dean抬起头，盯着Sam的脸缓缓站起身。

两人无言相对，都在彼此的眼中看到了复杂难辨的情绪，短暂的沉默后，默契的拥抱住了对方。

拥抱带来的真实和踏实，驱散萦绕在Dean心头的不安，这让他无比确信一件事：他真的离不开Sam。

借着拥抱的姿势，Sam偷偷将干涩的唇擦过dean的耳侧，这是个轻柔的吻，也许也会是最后一个。他没觉得面对女人的选项，他的选择是错的，因为他不再是二十出头的年纪，冲动的认为以命换命是最好的选择。过去的岁月让他明白一个道理，他不能失去Dean，他同样知道Dean不能失去他，没了对方，剩下的那个孤单地活着才是最大的痛苦。

他很想告诉Dean这样一段话：知道吗？我爱你这件事让我有了和你同生共死的勇气。而你，我亲爱的哥哥，你不知道的是你早就有了这样的勇气。


	26. Chapter 26

内华达州，汽车旅馆。

Cobb的眼睛在Arthur和Eames两人间来回移动。他认识Arthur这么多年，还是第一次看到这个内向和善的人杀意这么重，他不得不开始担心不知死活的Eames的死活了。

“快给我讲讲，当时到底什么情况啊？”Ariadne仍然不嫌事大地反复提这件事。

Cobb叹气：天呐，谁能让她先闭嘴？

这时，连接Sam和Dean的设备提示铃几乎同时响了。

Cobb再没心思管这三个人，立刻站起身走到铃声先响的Sam床边。Ariadne很快也从八卦状态中脱离出来围了上去，可嘴却还是微微撅了起来，显露出她的失望。Arthur走去Dean床边，不忘用似刀的目光愤恨地瞪着Eames，而跟在他后面的Eames举起双手，表示自己暂时不会多嘴。

“你觉得怎么样？”看到躺在床上的男人醒过来了，Cobb一边观察设备上的数据，一边说道，“你应该认识我，就在几天前你还给我打过电话。”

“哦，是的。” Cobb注意到男人看了自己许久，才缓缓开口，声音沙哑，“Cobb教授。”

“你有没有哪里觉得不舒服？”

男人盍上眼皮轻轻摇摇头：“只是四肢有些僵硬。”

Cobb放心地点点头，四肢僵硬只是较长时间沉睡卧床导致的正常现象，仅仅几个小时就能解决。于是，他叫Ariadne和他一起将连接男人的设备拆卸掉。这时男人突然睁开眼睛，抓住他的手臂，语速缓慢却也掩盖不了声音中的焦急：“Dean怎么样？他在哪儿？”

Cobb闻言拍了拍正在低头忙活的Ariadne，而Ariadne在拆下最后一根线后抬起头看了男人一眼，转身稍稍错开挡在男人眼前的身体，让男人看到摆放在对面的另一张床。

那张床的边沿，在Arthur和Eames之间正坐着名叫“Dean”的金色短发男人。他从沉睡到醒来，在现实中只不过度过几小时，不会出现四肢僵硬的情况。Cobb清楚地看见那人在被他这边的男人看到后身体抖了一下，眼神无措地飘忽，因愧疚而黯淡无光的绿眸立刻投往别处。

先醒来的人是在Limbo里先死亡的人，Cobb知道这一点。他不禁有些好奇，那个男人的愧疚失措究竟是因为在Limbo里亲手杀死了他的手足，还是因为在Limbo里睡了他的兄弟？又或者，两者都是？

 

在Limbo里，Sam的确先死亡，可Dean并没有狠心下手。事实上，是Sam自杀的。

当Dean举起刀，对着自己时，他怎么也没想到Sam会却抢先一步拿起桌上渔具中的刀刺进了自己的心脏。

他太了解Sam了，一如Sam了解他。他说了要回到现实，又做不到杀死Sam，而Sam深知他的痛苦和纠结，便选择先自我了断，用决绝的方式免了他的苦恼。

他懂得Sam这般看似狠心的行为的原因，他都懂，他唯一不懂的是为什么他要一次又一次地眼睁睁看着Sam死在自己的面前，现实是，梦里也是。

Dean忘了自己是怎么自杀的，这些不重要的细节没给他留下任何印象，他唯一记得的，是在Sam死亡后差点将他逼疯的占据并支配他的让他无法呼吸的心痛。在他睁开眼睛的一刻，视野中再不是明媚的阳光和温馨的小屋，而是昏暗的灯线和脱皮的顶篷，还有Arthur和Eames的脸。

他如愿的回来了。

可他却觉得他的心空落无依。

他似乎知道原因在哪里，但他就是不想承认。

他不愿意承认他对那份不该存在的感情心生的不舍，他也不愿意承认就在临走时，他曾有过对他和Sam两人以爱人相处的生活的留恋。

他想问问Sam的情况，可嘴一动，Arthur俯下身靠近他先说了话：“先告诉我是否觉得身体哪里不舒服？”

“没有。”Dean听见自己过于平静的声音，“Sam……”

“他也醒了，如果你想，我扶你起来。”

“谢谢，我自己可以。”Dean谢绝了Arthur，翻身起来，刚刚坐定，就看到原本挡住Sam的陌生女孩让开了，Sam忧心的眼神在他还没准备好的时候就看了过来，而他下意识狼狈地躲闪了。

我该这么做吗？我是不是伤害到他了？我是不是应该表现的不那么在乎？到底该怎么样做才能不伤害到他？

他心绪杂乱，只盼望谁能够抛出一个不痛不痒的话题，然而在这个不大的房间里，所有人都事先说好了似的沉默了，像是在等待主角说出最重要的第一句台词。不，他说不出来，就连一句简单的问候他现在也没有勇气说出来。他能感受到Sam的目光始终没有离开他，他不得不将头放得更低，欺骗自己对此毫不知情。

Arthur将手放在他的肩头，低声对他说：“别想太多了。”

接着他又听到站在Sam床边的陌生男人说：“如果没有其他的事，我们就走了。”

“好，谢谢你们。”Dean深吸一口气，压下羞怯，猛地站起身，因为起身迅速带来的眩晕让他的身体不可避免地晃了晃。

“Dean！”

Sam的惊叫Dean置若罔闻，身边的Arthur眼尖地伸出手放在他能够扶住的位置，他冲着一向面无表情此时脸上写满关心的西装男人感激地笑了：“谢了。”

“不客气。”说完，Arthur欲言又止。

“我帮你们把东西搬到车上去。”Dean努力牵动嘴角，抬高声调，乍听上去像无事时一样轻快，可是任谁都知道，这不过是他对尴尬的掩饰。

Sam的眼仍然落在他身上，不肯错过片刻。这让他非常恐慌，他祈祷他们不要拒绝他的提议，他太需要一个合理的借口离开这间屋子了，哪怕只有一分钟也好。他等待着，还好最后的结果值得他忐忑不安的等待，对面那位不知姓名的男人说：“好，谢谢。”

 

Sam很难受，无法形容的难受。

他很难确定他究竟沉睡了多久，应该是不短的时间，否则四肢不会如此僵硬，双臂还算灵活，可双腿却暂时没有办法行动。他躺在床上看着Dean帮Cobb等人收拾设备并将东西运出去，这期间Dean一眼也没有看他，回避的态度和刻意的忙碌像刀子一样在不停地戳刺他的心。

这是他预想过的结局，早在他于Limbo中决定越界之前，他就曾想过。

这也是在注定悲剧的感情中，他用沉溺的甜蜜浇灌出来的果实， 即使苦不堪言，他也得吞下。

但是，他真的甘心吗？ 

在梦中没有尽头的时间里，他们经历生死，也表白剖心。即使以陌生人的身份出现，爱意也会萌芽。明明此生只会为对方一人冥顽，就算在离开的那秒，爱也没有停止。

他可以听从Dean，心甘情愿地结束虚构的梦，可是真实的感情，说要放弃，他并不甘心。

Sam听到从窗外传来汽车启动的声音，他知道不消五分钟，Dean就会进来。Sam觉得他们需要谈谈，有些问题不是一味地逃避就能解决的。

房门开启，Sam转头过去，见Dean站在门口，迟迟不敢走进来。

“Dean。”

“Sam。”在他出声的同时，Dean也叫了他的名字。

“Dean，你能过来吗？”Sam看着仍然在门口不肯迈出一步的Dean，语调放软，像是乞求，“我需要你帮忙？”

这句话果然奏效。话音刚落，Dean不再犹豫，快步走到他床边，惊慌地伸出手：“怎么了？你哪里不舒服？”

Dean的反应让他心里升起了暖意，他浅浅一笑：“我们需要谈谈。”Dean眼中的惊慌猝然冻结，翠绿色的双眸镀上了冷漠，同时后退半步。但是Sam却牢牢抓住了未来得及收回的手：“求你了，我们得谈谈。”

“Sam，我不想谈。”Dean很少用这种坚决不容动摇的语气和他说话，被抓住的手向外抽着，Sam狠命抓住，没有半分松开的意思，他始终抬头望着Dean的脸，轻易在冷漠之下看到了他想看到的惧怕和怯懦，这至少说明Dean并非看起来那样的无动于衷。

“Dean，求你了，发生了的事情我们不能假装没发生。”Sam固执的坚持，他必须坚持，不然以后就再没有机会了。

Dean的视线向下，却不在他身上，只投进了地上的阴影中，试着挣脱的手放弃了，安分地被攥在他的手中，随即，他听到Dean有点疏离的问话：“你想谈什么？”

Sam依然不敢放开Dean的手，小心翼翼地说：“你那时开心吗？”

“你到底想说什么？”Dean的话语中满是戒备。

“我问你，在Limbo里，在你没有发现项链之前，你开心吗？”Sam觉得自己说话从没有如此轻柔过，“我要实话，Dean。到了现在，你不能骗我。”

Dean低着头，他看不见让他失魂的绿眸，却看得见Dean抖动的睫毛。Dean咬住下唇，久久不说一个字。

“我知道了。” Sam了然，Dean的这个小动作他太熟悉了。他很庆幸，虽然没有答案，可Dean至少没有说谎话敷衍他。他呼出一口气，又问：“现在回来了，你快乐吗？”

他注意到，听到这个问题，Dean的眼睛闭上了，脸也偏向一边，这代表着拒绝回答。

“我不快乐，Dean。”Sam不再逼迫眼前这个进退维谷的人，声音中夹杂了心疼，“即使你不回答，我也知道你同样不快乐……”

“Sam。”这次，Dean将脸转了回来，直面他并打断他的话，“这不重要。”

Sam深深看进Dean的眼睛，那其中的酸楚和痛苦根本无法隐藏。他拉着Dean的手，将人强拉硬拽到跟前，扯出一个笑，无情地戳破：“你不能骗我，就要骗自己吗？”

“闭嘴，Sam。”Dean因为被他说破而开始挣扎。

“你太高估你自己了，Dean。你告诉我，你要怎么做到在不忘了我的情况下，忘了我们相爱这件事？”Sam忽然用力，将Dean的手放向自己心脏的位置。

Dean明显被他这个突然的动作惊到了，几乎在手触碰到他心脏的第一时间，整个人就向后撤，眼神和语音中尽是慌乱：“Sam，别逼我。”

Sam不顾Dean的反抗，强硬地将那只手按在心脏上：“你看，就连这个动作你也做不到。你不敢像在梦中那样感受我的心跳，那是因为你和我一样忘不了。”说罢，倏然松手，看着Dean因惯性后退了两三步才站定。

“你想让我怎么做？我能怎么做？我承认我爱你，我也承认我做不到。”Dean惨淡地笑着摇头，晶莹的泪自右眼滑落，“如果你想要，我能给你一切，唯独除了我自己。”

Sam怔怔地注视着无声哭泣的Dean，他不忍心再说任何一句话。在Dean离开后，他也失去了控制泪水的能力。

 

Dean待不下去了，Sam的质问让他没法面对Sam，也没法面对Sam面前的自己。他冲动的离开旅馆，忘记了他的女孩，一个人漫无目的地行走。

夜晚很冷，但是这正是他所需要的。

镇上不乏喜欢熬夜的年轻人，他会经过结队玩乐的他们，因此，他不是唯一半夜散步的人，可是，他却是今夜唯一落单的人。

拥抱、亲吻、缠绵，从他醒过来的那一刻起，这些Limbo中的画面一直在他脑海中闪现。他不敢看Sam，更不敢触碰Sam，因为那只会让这些梦中残留的记忆更加清晰。

当Sam将他的手放在自己心脏上时，他被这个只在Limbo出现过的亲密动作吓到了，相同的画面当即定格在他的大脑中，直到现在他离开，依然挥之不去。

他清楚地记得，那时他们刚做完爱，他趴在Sam汗湿起伏的身体上，右手刚好放在Sam左侧胸口，掌下便是Sam的心脏。他起了兴致，使了一些力气，让手掌更加贴合，去感受有力的心跳。

 

“你在干什么？”头顶传来Sam低哑的声音。

“嘘，你的心跳。”他含笑轻声说。

Sam笑了起来，胸腔的起伏更加剧烈：“你喜欢吗？”

“什么？”他稍稍抬起头，对上Sam向下看的眼睛，“喜欢什么？”

“我的心跳，我的心，你喜欢吗？”Sam的眼睛闪着亮光。

他笑弯了眉眼：“我怎么可能不喜欢？”

“那就好。”Sam将左手放在他的右手上，一起按在心脏处，“它的跳动连同它都是你的，答应我，别丢了它。”

“我会的。”彼时的他信誓旦旦地答应。

 

“我做不到。”现在的他孤单地站在十字路口处，茫然地环顾四周，“我该放下，可是我放不下。”


	27. Chapter 27

“你至少穿一件外套啊……”

房门被大力地关上，Sam愣愣地看着早就没了人的门口轻声说。这一刻，他满脑子只有“外面太冷了，他应该多穿点，否则会着凉”的这句话。

Sam知道他有些过分了，比起他自己，Dean的心理负担不知要重多少，他不该这样无情地逼迫Dean。可是他却觉得自己的做法是对的，就像他说的那样，梦里发生的一切不能假装没发生，故意无视是没用的，那只会让他们之间的关系永远紧绷下去。对亲情也好，对爱情也罢，不提出不解决必定有害无益。

Dean的落荒而逃没有出乎他的意料，他理解Dean，冷静和独处是现在的Dean最需要的，所以他不会出言阻拦，他唯一介意的是Dean没穿外套就跑出门这件事。他扭头看向窗外，即使内华达州的温度一月份也是在零上，可只穿了衬衫的Dean深夜走在外面一定会冷。

Sam叹了口气，试着移动自己的双腿，欣慰地发现它们已经不那么僵直了。他双手撑着床缓缓坐起身，将手放在腿上，想要尽快恢复过来。可当视线落在左手上时，他所有的动作都停了。

无名指上的指环在灯光下闪着，用张扬的方法昭示着它的存在。

他还记得，在盐湖城为假扮夫夫而随便找了家路边的首饰店匆忙买下这对戒指时，售货员真的以为他们是等不及要结婚的情侣，极力向他们推荐在指环内侧刻上婚姻誓言。他倒是想，然而Dean却一口谢绝了。

Sam抬起左手静止在眼前，他想到了它的另一半。他那天在Impala内为Dean戴上的情景依然清晰，没人知道当时的他看到Dean举起左手迎着阳光因为他的这一行为笑起来的时候，他的内心有多么幸福。

那时的他异常激动，还傻里傻气地说：“别忘了我是你的丈夫。” 

Dean没搭话，因为Dean只把这看作是做戏。

可他却无比希望这能成真。

他有些悲哀地想：Dean的那一枚戒指还戴着吗？

 

坐在长椅上的Dean低头凝视无名指上的戒指，这么多天来，他第一次发觉这枚朴素的称得上暗淡的指环如此刺眼。

这他妈的太疯狂了！他们不仅在梦里做了最亲密的事，在现实中甚至还戴了婚戒！

Dean觉得自己无耻透顶，他竟然还允许自己戴着它！他打了个战，不知是因为身体寒冷，还是因为自我厌恶。强烈的羞愧连带愤怒让他失了温度的双手颤抖，他立刻用冰冷的右手手指固定住好似在嘲笑他的戒指，打算将它摘下来丢掉。

“孩子。”

苍老的声音惊得他一个激灵，他像是在背着大人做坏事的小孩突然被发现了一样，连忙放下双手，抬起头看向来人，发现竟是一名身着黑袍的神父，看上去起码有七十岁了。他向左右看了看，不见有人，问：“您在叫我？”

“是的，我在教堂里观察到你坐在外面很长时间了。”

教堂？听完神父的话，Dean惊讶地瞪大眼睛，环顾四周，这才看到他确实是坐在教堂外面的长椅上。他站起身，抱歉地对神父说：“对不起，我没注意……”

神父微笑着摇摇头：“你不用道歉的。”

Dean拘谨地问：“请问有什么事是我能帮得上忙的吗？”

“不，需要帮助的人不是我。”神父走近几步，目光柔和，“孩子，你才是需要帮助的那个。”

“我？”神父这句话像镜子，一下子反射出他心底不为人道的纠结。Dean下意识后退一步，用拉开的距离作为护盾，脸上防备地笑着，“我不懂您在说什么？”

神父看着他的眼中除了温柔还夹带了怜悯：“如果你不想说，也没有关系。但是若你没有地方可去，你想进来坐坐吗？毕竟你穿的很单薄。”

是的，他穿着单薄，而且是的，他现在的确无处可去。他不确定他出来走了多久，但这其中大半的时间他都在用自责和痛苦折磨自己，既没有恢复足够的冷静，也没有想好怎么处理和Sam之间复杂的关系。Dean很想说不，可是汹涌的疲惫让他面对神父的善意说不出半句拒绝的话。

 

Sam等不下去了，他能够理解Dean暂时选择躲开他的行为，但是他没想到Dean会离开这么久。

他的双腿早已能够正常行走，这说明Dean出门的时间够长了，这让他越来越焦急。Impala还在算是一个好消息，证明Dean只是出去走走，不会丢下他不管。

他为自己的想法感到可怜：先不说在Dean心中怎样衡量，单他自己，就觉得他真的还不如Impala。

他希望Dean能早些回来，可也害怕Dean带回来的是他最不愿意接受的消息。他自认是最了解Dean的人，但是如今，他完全不能确定Dean的最终决定会是什么。

Dean不是没有选项，相反，他有的选项不止一个。可他们都清楚，无论是哪一个，选择起来都很艰难。

不，他觉得不能就这样坐着等结果，这是他们两个人的感情，他凭什么要为难Dean一个人做决定？

在数不清第几次输入又删除Dean的号码后，Sam打定了主意，重新输了一遍，没有一丝犹豫地拨打过去。

Dean的手机没有关机，但还没等到他松了这口气，很快就听到提示音表示那边的Dean拒接而转入语音信箱。

Sam触摸着Dean的夹克外套，心中转过无数的话，可说出口的却只是不痛不痒的一句：“Dean，我……只想知道你在哪儿……”

 

见手机显示来电是最熟悉不过的未存号码时，Dean想都没想就拒接了，随即慌张地关机。

“你妻子打来的？”

Dean听到神父在问，他一边将手机装进口袋，一边佯装镇定地回答：“不是。”

“那就是丈夫了。”神父在他旁边坐下，“你结婚了，不是吗？”

Dean顺着神父的眼神向下，眼睛落在尚未摘掉的无名指的指环上，讪笑着没有解释。

神父把他的反应看作是默认，原本交叠放在腿上的双手动了，右手手指慢慢地抚摸左手无名指光秃秃的指根：“知道吗？我曾经也有过能戴上婚戒的机会。”

Dean微微偏了下头，看着神父双手呼应话语中流露出的眷恋的动作，不解的问：“曾经？”

“是啊，曾经。”神父笑容淡淡，“年少无知的我以为让她离开我是对她最好的选择，却不曾想离开变成了永别。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不必。”神父的双手重新交叠在一起，“我很羡慕你，在你至今的年轻生命中，你已经拥有了我七十多年都没有经历过并且到死也不可能经历的幸福。”

“这是一个错误。”许久的沉默过后，一直低着头的Dean开口，声音微弱酸涩，“他是我最不该爱的人。”

“他不爱你？”

“不，这不是问题的关键。”压在心头的沉重话题他不敢与任何人说，可一旦挑起了头，一旦说出了第一个字，那种长久压抑后突然得以缓解的感觉在诱惑着他说更多

身边的神父问：“那什么才是关键？”

“关键在于我们是……”他停顿了，因为他说不出来，他还记得这里是教堂，面前的人是神父。和Sam在一起的种种他不会觉得肮脏龌龊，可他知道那终究是禁忌的。他的眼睛又定在了指环上，思索了半天，隐晦地回答，“关键在于我们是不被允许的，是不该在一起的。”他没有给神父接话的时机，径自说下去：“陪伴、爱和生死，还有其他更危险的境地，对我们来说都不是问题，唯独爱人的身份，是不能做出的承诺。我该划出界限，可是我既看不到明确的界限在哪里，我也做不到划界。”

“孩子，你参加过婚礼和葬礼吗？”

神父听上去和他所说的前言不搭的问题让他一瞬间懵了，他疑惑地望向神父点点头。

“沙谷镇人口不多，教堂也没有几个，因为我年纪比较大，所以经常主持婚礼和葬礼。在婚礼上，我见证过很多情侣许诺相伴一生，也听闻过这其中的一些分道扬镳，从此陌路。在葬礼上，我看过成群吊唁的逝者亲属，也送过埋于孤坟下的无依之人。我逐渐明白了一件事，这种名为‘爱’的东西，它是有生命的，它会出生，会成长，当然，有些也会死亡。就像婴儿，它之存在，你总会找到合理的根源。所以，在‘爱’的这个问题上，从来只是‘有或没有’，而非‘该与不该’。生命不过一个世纪，这期间你会遇到各种各样的人，可真的让你在心中萌生出爱的只有零星几个。你可以因为害怕未知的前途而无情扼杀，也可以无所畏惧地浇灌生长，但你只有在它诞生的前一刻有权做出决定，因为一旦它出生，它便有了它自己的生命，它的生存或是消亡便不再是你一个人就能决定的事情。你遇到了一个人，如你所说，你们的爱已经强悍到了不惧长久陪伴与骇人生死的地步。你又说你看不到该划清的界限在哪里，那是因为你忽略了爱是有生命的，它没有走到该消失的那刻，它并不想被你杀死，而你的做不到，其实也是你的不愿意。”神父语重心长地说，“你既然有勇气和他面对所有，怎么会因为一个做不到的承诺就轻易放弃？况且，‘爱人’不是身份，只是爱的证明，而你们的爱根本不需要这样的证明。”

是这样吗？神父的话让Dean动摇，他自己很清楚的是他这辈子都不可能忘了他们之间超越了亲情的爱，至于比他还固执的Sam，记在心里的绝不会比他少。 

“你想一直躲着他吗？还是说你想不再相见？别勉强自己违心做做不到的事，有些时候你做不到不是因为你不够强大，而是因为那根本就是错的。”神父温和的声音再次响起，“孩子，对你和他公平些，问问你自己，你想做的到底是什么？”

我想做什么？Dean问自己。

我想让Sam的生活回到正轨，我想让我和Sam保持该有的距离，我想让Sam忘了梦里发生的一切……

这些是我想的吗？是的，因为这是为了Sam好。

他坚信他的想法是对的，直到听完神父的一席话，他自己不够坚定了。

神父说对他和Sam公平些，他现在重新审视这些想法，他才发现他所想的没有一条是公平的，爱着Sam的他做不到的事情，有什么资格让爱着他的Sam做到？

Dean闭上双眼，他回忆起他迄今为止的人生的前半段，他所能想到的记忆中全部都有Sam的参与。从四岁到现在，他的喜怒哀乐，他的悲欢生死，都有Sam和他一起分担面对。他又记起梦中的经历，那些带给他的并不是不堪，除了因Sam死亡而产生的巨大悲痛，还有如同Limbo里阳光一样的温暖。而他所能想到的后半生里，每一个画面都有并肩的两个人。

原来，我早就习惯了你爱我，就像我习惯了我爱你一样。

Dean缓缓睁开眼睛，抬起左手，对着无名指上的戒指坦然地笑了。

“谢谢您，神父。”Dean腾地从椅子上站起来，“我得走了。”说完，向教堂门外跑去。

 

Sam开着Impala行驶在小镇的公路上，他已经找了很多酒吧，但没有在任何一家看到Dean的身影。

他只在语音信箱里留了一句话，问Dean在哪里。那之后他又拨了过去，结果Dean却关机了。他非常担心，Dean现在心情很乱，警惕性一定很差，他害怕会出事。

“老天，你到底在哪儿？千万别有什么事……”

就在这时，他的手机响了。在看到显示号码的第一眼，他急忙接听。

“Dean，你在哪儿？你现在没事吗？你……”

“Sam。”Dean的声音出乎意料地平和，可呼气却急切了些，“你还在旅馆吗？”

“我不在，我出来找你了。”

“猜到了。”Dean竟然笑了，“你知道医院附近的公园吗？”

“我知道，我知道。”Sam连连说，“你在那里是吗？我这就过去。”

“好。”

 

Dean笑着挂断电话，靠在公园里一棵树上。

他在跑出教堂一段距离之后才意识到一个重要的问题：他出门这么久，Sam肯定早就开着Impala出来找他了，没有代步工具的他才是应该找个明显的地方等待的人。于是，他立刻给Sam打了电话。

他留意到在他前面的公园的空地上有一对年轻的男女正在准备放烟花，男孩看起来很兴奋，但是女孩却不算怎么高兴。

Dean翻了个白眼，低头看着自己的鞋尖，心道：这男孩真是够蠢的，这算是约会吗？谁喜欢在大冬天半夜看烟花啊？

Impala特有的行驶声音由远至近，Dean闻声抬起头，隔着放起了烟花的空地，看到从停稳的车里急匆匆下来并且手里还拿着什么东西的Sam。

他站直身体，停在原地，看着Sam向他走过来，从心底生出的喜悦让他一直笑着。

“嘿，Sam，你……”

“先把外套穿上。”Sam打断他的话，把手里的东西递给他。他这才看清原来是他的夹克。

“谢了。”他将团在一起的衣服抖开，穿在身上，寒意顿时消失了。然后他看到Sam定定地盯着他的左手，狭长的棕绿色眼睛亮了一下。他举起左手动了动，问，“怎么了？”

Sam小心地看着他，说：“你……还戴着？”

Dean看向Sam左手和他的配对的戒指：“你不是也带着吗？”

“我……”Sam寻着他的目光低头看了眼自己的手，又抬起头皱着眉疑惑地问，“我是说，你还戴着？”

Dean因为Sam的谨慎的试探态度笑了，他决定不再戏弄Sam，一边翻转举起在两人间的左手，一边说：“我不觉得有必要把它摘下来。”

“你说什么？”Sam呆愣了很久才说话，短短的一句尽是紧张和不可置信。

“当然，如果你想的话，摘下来也可以。”说着，Dean作势要摘下戒指。

“不要！”Sam猛地上前抓住他的左手，紧紧锁定他的眼睛，惊吓的神情转为狂喜，“是我以为的那样吗？告诉我，这不是我的错觉。”

“你会知道的。”Dean轻笑低语，趁着Sam不备，拉下Sam，浮着笑的唇吻上了Sam因讶异而半张的嘴。

“知道了吗？”Dean结束浅尝辄止的吻，就在Sam的嘴边问。

Sam即刻回应了他，不是用言语，而是用一个比刚才要激烈的深吻。


	28. Chapter 28

直到Sam重新吻上Dean，将Dean问话的尾音吞灭在亲吻中，而Dean很快回应了他时，他才敢确信现在发生的一切都是真的。

他的一只手抓住Dean的衣袖，质地发硬的夹克布料抓在手里的感觉不算太好，可他一点儿也不舍得放开，另一只手托在Dean的后颈，短短的发尾就扎在他的掌心中。他忘情地摩擦轻啜着，品尝冰凉的唇，勾缠柔软的舌，将心底翻腾的激动通过焦灼的吻不差一毫地传递过去。

当原本只会发生在梦中的吻在现实中上演，他的渴望便变得一发不可收拾。

Sam不断加深这个吻，而Dean也没有示弱，两人在呼吸纠缠间逐渐失了控制。Sam借着身高优势，将本来就站在树前的Dean压到了树干上，抓着衣袖的手改为放在腰间，不待片刻就寻着热源探进了夹克内。

“嘿，easy tiger！”Dean立刻钳住了他的手，带了喘息的声音中夹着笑意。

美好的触觉突然消失了，他睁开眼睛，感受到些微凉意的唇迫不及待地追逐近在咫尺的Dean。

“等等。”Dean的嘴唇勾起，向后躲了一下。

“怎么了？”Sam不得不停止动作，仔细地瞧着叫停的Dean的神情，他敢肯定他没有看到一丝厌恶，这让他想不明白Dean让他停下来的原因，心不免提了起来，“你不讨厌它……”

“确实。”他看到Dean说这话时，眼睛稍稍向下。他猜想应该是在看他的嘴，因为Dean舔了下自己的，接着，Dean又抬眼看着他，笑容里竟多几分不好意思，“就……别表现得太……”

“急切。”Sam会意地接话，无奈地笑了，张开手臂将Dean圈在怀里，这个答案让他放松地长出口气，“可是，你无法知道我等这一刻等了多久。”

“我从前不知道。”Dean将双手放在他的后背上，在他耳边说，“不过，我想我现在知道了。还好不算晚。”

他吻了吻Dean的耳尖：“对我来说，永远不会晚。”

 

隔着衣服，拥抱在一起的两个人频率相同的心跳让Dean有了一个认知：或许他们生来就是属于彼此的，对方的名字像是烙印，早早就打在了自己的灵魂上。他们像习惯了呼吸一样习惯对方的存在，所以，才会无论如何也割舍不掉。

深深植根于生命中的人，就算是死亡，也会同在，如何能够割舍呢？

这个拥抱持续的时间比以往长了很多，两个人安静地抱在一起，什么话也没说。不是说不出来，而是根本不用说出口。这是他们的默契，从前Dean并未多在意，可如今想来，这种对他来说微不足道的默契，却也变得惊天动地。 

这便是堪称奇迹的爱，它能够化惊雷为细雨，寓震撼于平凡。

“我觉得我们……”Dean看到Sam自听到他吐出第一个音开始，就像个等着被带去游乐场的孩童，眼睛里挤满了期待。这样的眼神，他还不太适应，于是他的目光飘向了别处，小声的说出下半句，“……该回去了。”

沉默了一阵后，Sam才仿佛刚刚听懂似的回话，声调高得离奇：“哦，对，你说得对，我们该回去了。”

Dean点点头，向前面停放的Impala走去，身后的Sam紧紧跟着。他走的不快，而且他认为他的脚步算是正常速度，可后面的Sam的脚步声听起来却凌乱许多，像是不知道该走在他周围的哪里。

之前在空地上放烟花的情侣不知何时离开了，地面一片狼藉。Dean经过时不注意踢到了烟花的纸筒，他闲闲一瞥，惊奇地发现被扔在地上的烟花居然有许多都尚未使用。

几分钟前Sam期待的眼神在他脑海中突然出现，他看着地上的烟花，心里生出一个主意。

我他妈的聪明死了！Dean当下站住，边赞叹自己的智商边说：“Sam，帮个忙，去车里取个能用的火机。”

“什么？”Sam走到他身边问。

“照我说的做就好。” Dean因为Sam呆怔的反应和自己绝妙的计划笑着，拍了拍Sam的肩膀催促，“一个火机，快点！”

Sam不明所以地看着他，又扫视四周，眼睛在地面的烟花筒上停留后转到他的脸上，眼底和话里全是喜悦和惊讶：“好。”

 

Sam总是觉得，Dean是个不可思议的人，有时候傻笨到让他跳脚，比如Dean在猎魔中不慎受伤，但有时候又聪明到让他惊奇，比如现在。

这算是个约会吗？在将火机递给Dean的时候，Sam这样想。

他看着Dean将立在地上的大烟花筒点燃，又拿起稍小的两只，一只自己留下，一只递给他。

“这是约会吗？”Sam过于兴奋，把心中的想法一点不落地说了出来。

低头给他手里的烟花点火的Dean撩起眼皮掠了他一眼，唇角上扬：“你说是就是吧。”

话音刚落，他手中的烟花放了，Dean后退一段距离，蓦然腾升的烟雾模糊了Dean的脸，但绽放的金光却点亮了翠绿的眸。他将烟花移开，始终存在视野中的Dean的身影再次清晰起来。

Dean将手里的纸筒举起，盯着烟花愉快地大笑：“棒极了！”

“是啊。”Sam走近沉浸在欢乐中的Dean，Dean刚巧闻声转头，和他四目相对。他一向知道他爱的人就是这样的耀眼，卷长睫毛几乎在闪光，光束似碎金般揉进了绿色的瞳孔中，动人的眉眼和飞扬的笑让他坚信此刻在夜色中发光的并非只有烟花。

Dean对他明媚一笑，再次抬头看向空中感叹：“很美。”

Sam将这一刻所见的光彩虔诚地刻在记忆中，烟花全都消失的一刻，对着俊朗完美的侧脸深情呢喃：“是啊，很美。”

Dean好像听懂了他言语所指，垂下眼睛抿嘴轻笑：“我算知道你是怎么哄骗女孩了。说真的，Sam，逊毙了！”

这句煞风景的话引得Sam微微一怔，可等他看清Dean始终没怎么正视他时，却心满意足地大声笑了起来。

的确很逊，但是不见得是哄骗，况且很受用，不是吗？

 

Dean本以为在确定了他们的感情后，两个人的相处在初期不会发生太大变化。他当然知道恋人和兄弟相处起来完全不同，但他觉得应该会有一个过渡期。

可是他忘了他们早就过了所谓的过渡期，梦境里即使只是投射在体会，也算是他自己在经历。

这就是为什么每一次和Sam对视时，他总能在那对棕绿色的眼睛中看到和他自己同样正在体会的强烈的冲动和渴望。

这不是谁的错，Dean很清楚这点。作为一个经验丰富的成年男人，他知道爱的具体表现之一就是性，相爱的两个人对彼此的身体产生欲望是很正常的事情，更何况他们在一起时的感觉真的很好，虽然那是在梦里。

所有的情绪都会有临界值，当到达临界点时，便再也压抑不住了。

在他们走到Impala车尾，他从Sam手里拿车钥匙，指尖不经意轻触之时，积蓄的渴望终于因为这个微小的触碰动作到达顶点，大脑中的星火瞬间演变成燎原之势，两个人不约而同地吻在了一起。

Sam把他推靠在汽车后备箱上，俯下身去吻他的嘴。比他高大的身躯覆在他上面，挡住了所有的光。Dean情不自禁地伸手勾住Sam的脖颈，将两人间的距离缩减到最小，用牙齿辗转啃咬Sam的嘴唇，热情地张开嘴，让舌头与Sam的搅在一起，换来Sam的微微的抽气声，和下腹明显了许多的戳顶触感。

Dean在心里自豪，他知道论起吻技，Sam还是不如他的。

Sam放在他腰两侧的手摸向他的后背，在双唇碾压间，突然将他上身捞起，扣在怀里。专注于亲吻的Dean来不及反应，只感到Sam带着他跌跌撞撞地移动，不一会儿，他就又被推倒了，唇舌纠缠中，他摸到了垫在身下的柔软东西，触手的熟悉感让他惊了。

这是Impala的后座。

Dean偏了一下头，想终止这个吻，因为他有话要说，可Sam同时放开了他。

“枪油还在吗？”Sam的喉咙伴随着吞咽声滑动，先他一步喘气说道，声音异常沙哑，见他点点头，意味深长地一笑，起身准备离开，“等我一下。”

枪油？Dean那被欲望搅的还不算一团浆糊的大脑瞬间联想到在Limbo里两人非正常使用枪油的画面，立刻察觉到Sam要干什么，坐起来连忙拉住Sam，沉声警告：“你想都别想！”

“为什么？”

“这是我的车！并且现在在公路上！”

“我知道。”Sam转动眼球，像是在设法弄清他的意图，随后坏笑着又加了一句，“我们又不是没在车里做过，不止一次，第一次还是你……”

“闭嘴！”Dean大声吼道，他发觉自己的脸迅速升温，他不能再让Sam说下去，谁知道接下来他会听到什么？

Sam脸上的笑连带身体当即僵住了，神色转为惶恐：“我以为你想……”

Dean看着Sam此时像是小狗一样的表情，在心里骂了自己一句，他想表达的明明不是这个意思，他当然想做下去。Sam太小心他们之间的感情，以至于将他的因羞涩而怒吼理解为真正的愤怒，以为自己所做的违背他的意愿。这样的谨慎既让他感动也让他心疼。Dean叹了一口气，从车里出来，拉住半是自责半是沮丧的Sam，身体贴近，靠在Sam的耳边说：“我相信旅馆里有比枪油更好的选择。”

 

开车过来的时候，Sam并没有意识到路途遥远，或者，仅仅是他现在主观认定路途遥远。

在得到Dean暗示之后，他就再不能保持哪怕一秒钟的淡定。有Dean在，他又乖乖坐回到了副驾驶座位上。他第一次觉得这是个很不错的安排，因为他不用关心路况，可以全程看着Dean。

“别盯着我。”这已经是不知第几次Dean斜斜看他一眼后不耐烦的抱怨了。这句话一点儿威慑力都没有，反而和Dean弯起的唇时不时被舌头舔到的动作一样显示着他的害羞。

“为什么不？”Sam总能被这句话惹得笑容变大，他知道自己看起来十分欠揍，耸耸肩补充，“我喜欢这样。”留意到Dean欲言又止，Sam知道是Dean将不雅的话咽了回去，这让他心里更加高兴，连带着嘴上也任性起来：“是我让你分心了吗？”

Dean飞过来一记眼刀，嘴唇动了动，没说什么。

这个表情成功让Sam无声的大笑变成了出声的狂笑，他不禁拍着大腿：“你一定不知道你现在有多可爱。”

“闭嘴吧，Sam。”Dean终于受够了他的捉弄，随后挑眉一笑，“如果你还想早点到达的话。”

Sam听话地闭上了嘴，可眼睛却仍然流连在dean身上。

不到十分钟后，他们终于回到了旅馆。从车上下来到开启房门这段时间，两个人都没有交流，面上波澜不惊，可心里却早已翻涌沸腾。

这不是他们的第一次，可确实也是他们的第一次。

关门声像是信号，这一声过后，两个人再不用忍耐，终于向情欲的蛊惑低头。

Sam的一只手还在身后的门把上没放开，另一只急不可耐地伸过去抓面前的人，而在他的手触到Dean的同时，前一秒还背对他的人这一秒就转过来，一步跨到他身前。

Sam被夹在门板前，他松开抓着门把的手，和另一只轻轻搭在Dean的腰身上。他将额头抵在Dean的前额，急速的心跳带动呼吸混乱：“你确定吗？”

Dean伸手捧住他的脸，温热的气息扑在他的脸上：“我确定，从没如此确定。”

两人笑了，等待已久的嘴唇重新相触。双唇甫接，Sam那双有力的臂膀终于紧紧箍住了他的爱人。Dean捧住他的脸的手滑下，按在他的肩膀上，用力推着他，像是打算把他嵌入门板中。Sam用着同样的力道圈紧手臂，吮吸着他肖想多时的唇瓣。Dean的嘴唇如同梦中他吻过的那般柔软丰润，这让他想起在梦境中入魔的他为Dean留下的那只娇艳的玫瑰，也让他想起了Limbo里阳光下晶莹的雨露。他抬起一只手顺着脖颈抚上Dean的脸颊，带着茧的拇指眷恋地来回摩挲。

舌头搅动追逐在一起。Sam坏心地扫过在梦中时他找到的Dean口腔中的敏感处，得到了Dean模糊不清的一声呜咽，紧闭的双眼因为得到了刺激而睁开，瑰丽的翠绿是倒映着星辰的湖泊，是超越了一切想象的杰作。

“Sam……”他听到慢了下来的Dean唇齿间溢出的喃喃，没有刻意压低的声线听上去竟有些意想不到的软糯。

Sam呼唤着和他命运纠缠、灵魂相契之人的名字。和以前不同的是，这一次就连为了发声而弹动的舌尖也回味着萦绕不去的幸福。他一边向前推着Dean一边一层层剥开Dean的衣服，而Dean没有挣扎和犹豫，后退中也扯拽着他身上多余的布料。

到将人压在床上时，在帮完Dean脱去所有衣服的他正好也脱去了最后一件。

Sam撑着手臂，俯视躺在床上的Dean，用手包裹住了Dean已经颤巍巍挺立起来的性器，后者猛地抽紧了身体，喉咙里泛出一声抽噎。他将Dean下意识抬起来的手腕压在身侧：下着更像是安慰的命令：“嘘，别动。”

Dean小幅度地扭动：“Sammy……”

Sam低下头吻住Dean，握着阴茎的手开始快速地撸动，半透明的前液从顶端不断渗出，滴滴答答的粘湿了他的手。他忽然想起了两人在上车前的对话，放开Dean的唇，贴近后者泛红高温的耳朵吹气：“你说得对，这可比枪油好多了。”

吹进耳内的气和无赖调情的话让Dean向一旁偏开了头，Sam看到他额角的汗，他们没来得及开灯，在窗户投入房内的月光照射下，这片水渍变得明亮，他将嘴唇印上去，自额角向下最后落在扬起的脖颈上。他用吻膜拜这条优美的曲线。用柔软的舌头舔过象征着生命的跳动的血管，然后近乎虔诚地让齿尖陷进柔软而温暖的皮肤里，在不流血的情况下留了一个微红的咬痕。

“我爱你。”Sam的手指划过Dean腰际，抚慰一般。

Dean将头转正，眉目柔和，嘴唇上是润泽的光，伸手把他挡在眼前的长发拨开：“我也爱你。”

沾湿的手来到了后穴，Sam将手指慢慢探进去，柔软火热的触感让他的渴望加倍，但他还记得这是他们真正的第一次，绝对不能像梦中第一次那样粗暴。可Dean还是倒吸一口气，揪紧了他的头发。他努力压下体内的冲动，换为两根手指按压推进，在散乱的喘息和被吞下了一半的呜咽中，寻找在梦中他曾找到的位置。

Sam放开钳制Dean手腕的另一只手，抵在Dean的下颌，用拇指撬开正在Dean被牙齿蹂躏的下唇，听到了如同叹息的嗓音：“Sam……”接着，是上调的伴随了压抑的尖叫的尾音。他拭去聚在Dean眼角的泪，轻轻抽出手指，锁住Dean的双眼，俯下身吻上半张开的嘴，与此同时，按住汗涔的腰猛地进入。他用自己的躯干压住身下震颤的身体，用强势的吻将Dean的所有痛呼压回喉咙。

Dean抓在他发间的手不停收紧，头皮上些许痛感被他无视，另一只获得自由的手攀上他的后背，五指用力抠在他的肩胛处。他将阴茎挺进，吻住Dean的嘴唇，承受着Dean比他狠命的噬咬，尝到了滑下泪水的淡咸和破裂嘴唇渗出的血腥。

Sam抬手将Dean的腿缠在腰上，又抱住颤抖的人坐起来，阴茎进入了到最深处。Dean因为他突然的动作惊叫出声，声音碎裂。他看到Dean凝视着他，喘息中笑了一声，伸手环住了他汗水淋漓的颈项与他接吻。

Sam将下巴垫在Dean的一侧肩膀上，下身重复进出，粗硬的性器撑开碾平每一丝褶皱，火热地摩擦逼出了越来越多的抽噎和哀鸣。Dean皱着眉，半眯起眼，胡乱地啃咬着他。

他感受到抵在腹部的坚硬阴茎喷洒出液体，扣住怀里抖动的人，将自己顶在最深处，带去了来自他体内的温度。

“我永远不会放手。”一吻结束，Sam盯着Dean郑重地承诺，字句间是永不熄灭的燃烧到炽热浓烈的情感。

“我永远不会离开你。”Dean的声音和他一样因为情欲而低沉沙哑，可短短一句却如裂变般炸裂在他心中。


	29. Chapter 29

“为什么我要做下面的那个？”Dean仰面躺在凌乱不堪的床上，醒了后对着裂缝脱皮的天花板长久地沉默，突然问了一句。听见自己明显变哑了的声音，他略显嫌弃地皱了下眉。

“呃……”侧躺在旁边的Sam语塞，他怎么也想不到Dean醒来说的第一句话竟然是这个。

Dean没听到Sam回话，转头看向身侧，摆出十分严肃的表情：“明明我才是经验丰富的人。”

Sam仔细回忆起几个小时前的情景，将所有的细节，特别是Dean的反应在大脑中快速过了一遍，半信半疑地嘀咕：“我没觉得我的技术不好，况且你……”

“不。”Dean及时截断了Sam要说的话，仅仅开头的几个词他就知道Sam要说的准没好话， “我不想和你讨论谁的技术好，我只想知道为什么我要在下面。”

“哦……”Sam想了想，错开眼睛，半是犹豫地含糊开口，“那时候决定的。”

“什么时候？”

“在Limbo第一次的时候。”

想到当时画面的Dean恍然，眯起眼睛，像是正在审讯罪犯的警察一样盯着Sam：“你是在说你撒谎那次。”

“我没说谎。”Sam立刻反驳，见Dean露出不赞同的表情，他匆忙出言辩解，“如果你还记得的话，我当时说的是‘我们之前，你一直就没做过上面那个’。Dean，你知道这不是谎话。”

“对，你是这么说的。”Dean煞有介事地点点头，放在床边的手臂自然垂下，抓起早就被他们从床上推到地上的枕头，照着Sam那张笑脸扔了过去。

“Dean！”Sam还在因为Dean同意了他的解释而开始笑的时候，就看到一团白色的东西迎面飞了过来，压在脸上之前他只来得及模糊地叫了一声正哈哈大笑的“施暴者”的名字，然后他感觉到被板正身体致躺在床上，拿掉挡住脸的枕头后，他果然看到了坐在他身上笑的得意的人。

Dean几乎在枕头飞过去的同时借势将没法反抗的Sam推到，并迅速翻身压上去的。他被Sam应付枕头时的手忙脚乱和拿下枕头后乱糟糟的头发逗乐了，俯身伸手按住想要挣扎的Sam：“你确实没说谎，可也没说实话。”

Sam试着动了动被Dean的手扣在脑袋两侧的手腕，换来加大了的钳制力度，他忽然想起某件事，不以为意地笑道：“你好像很喜欢这个姿势。”

Dean立即听懂了Sam的言外之意。Sam这句话所指的不是现在，而是Limbo。在那里他们用相似的姿势做过，事实上，他们试过了很多种。但是现在的他一点儿也不想记起当时的他有多喜欢。他气愤地瞪了Sam一眼，他就知道在这件事上论起谁脸皮厚，他绝不是Sam的对手。Sam笑声变得更放肆了，他却对他的计划没了兴致，松开制住Sam的手，要从Sam身上下来。

“别。”Sam笑着扶住Dean的腰，将人固定在身上，“先别走，我需要你。”说着，眼睛向身下瞟去。

Dean根本不用去看，身后的触觉太明显了，并且自己也起了反应。他了然笑笑，双手撑在Sam耳旁，再次俯下上身。而Sam也抬起上身，迎了上来。

偏巧就在差一点吻上的时候，被甩在地上的Dean的手机响了，惊得两个人停住了。

Sam紧张地说：“别告诉我你想接听。”

“相信我，我不想。”Dean主动吻了上去。

一切都好极了，除了手机不停在响的铃声。

被铃声吵到受不了的Dean不得不放开Sam，在Sam挫败的叹气中下床去捡手机，本想关机的他在看到号码后却接听了。

“我是。”Dean给了床上脸皱在一起的Sam一个稍安勿躁的眼神，“他没事了……对，我们还在内华达州……可以……好，到时见。”挂断电话后，对Sam说：“收拾一下，我们得走了。”

“什么？”Sam惊叫出声，跳下床快步走向Dean，“怎么回事？”

“没时间解释了，一会儿车上再说。”Dean 从背包里拿出几件衣服，走去浴室，走到半路停下来转身打量下和他一样赤裸的Sam，后者无措地抓着自己的头发，好像对刚才的变化还没反应过来，他无奈说道，“或者在洗澡的时候告诉你。”

这句话Sam听懂了，他连忙举步跟上Dean进了浴室。

除了洗澡，他们确实什么也没做。Dean简单给Sam讲了那通的电话和他们即将要做的事情。原来，来电人是向Dean推荐Arthur和Eames的朋友，这个人也是猎人，现在在拉斯维加斯猎魔，遇到了一些麻烦，需要他们赶过去帮忙。Dean觉得在解决Sam沉睡这件事上，欠了这个朋友的人情，所以在看到手机显示此人来电时，他就接听了。十分钟后，两个人在旅店前台退了房。

负责办理退房的恰好是在他们到达的第一天帮他们办理入住的女人，也是Dean带着沉睡的Sam求医无果后回来时帮助重新办理入住的女人。她其实一直觉得奇怪，明明是夫夫，为什么第一次退房后几天，短发的男人带着昏迷的长发男人回来的时候要的是两张单人床的标间。可是她没有问，因为她发现他们似乎很赶时间。

一个小时后，拉斯维加斯。

“你就是Sam吧，很高兴看到你脱险了。”朝他们走来的中年男人伸出手和Sam的握住，对着Dean点头，算是打了招呼。

“Baron，谢了。”Dean拍了下男人的肩膀，“这段时间还是没有进展吗？”

“对，我只知道它在那家赌场里，但我抓不到它。”

Sam问：“知道它是什么吗？”

“不知道。”Baron摇摇头：“它好像只在晚上活动，已经杀了三个人了，没有固定的具体时间。死的都是赌场的女性客人，都是被乱刀刺死的。”

Dean脸色凝重：“先去赌场看看。”

后来大白的真相并没有他们在一开始讨论时设想的糟糕，作祟的是赌场三四天前从意大利高价买回来名画中那个华服女人死后留下的怨灵。女人是画家的模特兼情人，画家在一次画展中搭上了评论了他的作品的公爵夫人，为了摆脱女人的纠缠，在为她最后画下这幅画后于画室中杀了女人，从被划破的动脉处喷出的血溅到了画布上，和画中女人血红裙摆上的颜料混在了一起。怨灵只会在和男人同时走在一起穿着华贵的女人评论画作之后出现，它通过伤害它以为的和公爵夫人一样的女人来发泄怨恨。

因为价值不菲，出现命案后，为防止遭遇损坏，赌场老板总会在警察调查前，偷偷将画收起，等到警察离开，赌场正常做生意的时候再挂出来。这也让本可以一个人处理这件事的Baron没有及时注意到这幅画，以为是遇到了棘手的案子，叫来Dean和Sam帮忙。

分别时，已临近午夜，可作为赌城的拉斯维加斯却依然热闹。

Dean双手插兜，和Baron站在一起，问：“接下来你要去哪儿？” 

“或许回家待几天。” Baron点燃一支烟，笑了笑，“忘了说了，我去年结婚了，她上周刚生了孩子，这趟要不是有熟人拜托我来，我是不会过来的。”

“哦，恭喜！”Dean仍然有点不敢相信，“居然会有女人想嫁给你？！”

“喂！”Baron叫了一声，佯装不高兴，很快又转为开心，“她也是干我们这行的。”

Dean 点点头：“难怪。”

“如果不是因为这个，我和她也不会结婚。” Baron说，“猎魔人大多都孤独终身，因为正常人世界离我们太远。很少的幸运儿能够找到志同道合的另一半，而我和她，都算是幸运的。” Baron看向Dean：“你小子也多为自己考虑考虑吧，找个人，给自己放个假。”

“我吗？”Dean不禁转头去看坐在停放于身后的Impala中的Sam，转回来笑了，“我觉得现在的我挺幸运的。”

“行。”Baron将烟扔在地上，用脚捻灭，打开自己车的车门坐进去，启动汽车，“我走了。”

Dean对着绝尘而去的车挥了下手：“再见。”

“我想不明白，他是怎么知道Arthur所开诊所的名字的。”看到Dean坐回到驾驶座上后，Sam问道。

“你是说‘Inception’？”

“对。”

“我问过他，他说是在这里一条街上偶然看到一个广告，上面介绍了Arthur的诊所，他觉得可能会对唤醒你有帮助，就把信息记下来告诉我了。” Dean停顿一下，转动方向盘，让车拐过街角，遗憾地说，“如果我知道Arthur他们能够解决问题，我早就联系他们了。”

Sam的声音中多了几分安慰：“没人想到事情会这样巧合的。”

“是。”Dean侧头回给Sam一个微笑，“我猜这大概是最巧合的事情了。”

然而，还没出半小时，他们就遇到了更巧合的事。

Dean将车速减慢，握住方向盘的一只手抬起食指，指向路边：“如果我没看错的话，是他们吧。”

Sam闻言向前探身，顺着Dean手指的方向看去，吃惊地回答：“是他们。”

Impala停了下来，坐在车里的Dean和Sam歪着头透过驾驶座这一侧的车窗观察互相拉扯着向前走的两人。更确切的说，是穿着花里胡哨的Eames拽着西装凌乱的Arthur向前走。

车内的两人对视，心里都在纳闷：这是什么情况？

就在犹豫要不要下车过去问候一下时，Eames发现了他们。

“嘿，你们也在。” Eames拉着Arthur走过来，一手扶着车窗，“好巧。”

扑面而来的浓重酒气让Dean不得不向后躲了一下，面上笑笑：“是啊。”

Eames呵呵一笑：“你们是不是猜到我们要结婚了，所以特意赶来了？”

Dean和Sam不约而同地问：“结婚？”

“是啊，结婚。”站在后面，一直和Eames拉着手的Arthur笑着重复，脚步飘忽，身体摇摇晃晃的，显然距离不省人事就差一步了，“我们要结婚了。”

Dean和Sam 越来越搞不清楚眼下的状况了，稍微清醒一点的Eames见两人怔怔的表情，不耐烦地拉开车门，伸手就要拽Dean出来，“别磨蹭了，正好缺了伴郎，你们委屈一下吧。”

Dean避开了Eames的手，扭头和Sam看了一眼，Sam点点头。

于是接下来的几分钟，Dean和Sam作为伴郎，见证了有史以来最迅速的婚礼。他们赶在结婚登记处的工作人员12点下班前，只出示了身份证明并上缴了登记费后便领取了结婚证书。随后，有赖于拉斯维加斯24小时营业的教堂的高效率，两人互道了一声“我愿意”就完成了婚礼。

直到走出小教堂，Dean和Sam还是懵着的。

Eames搂着宣誓后醉倒的Arthur，因为站不稳而晃来晃去，晃到两人面前：“要不你们也结婚算了。”说完，不等两人回答，晃着走远了。

“我们走吧。”Dean从Eames和Arthur离开的方向收回视线，向前走着，却听到身后的Sam叫了他的名字，转身回来，“怎么了？”

Sam将Dean整个人看在眼中，这里是世界上最繁华的城市，可他看得见的繁华只来自一人。他深吸一口气，走到Dean的身前单膝跪下。

Dean愣住了，在Sam走过来的时候他并不明白Sam要干什么，可看到Sam接下来的动作他就明白了，他震惊的结巴起来：“Sam，你，你是在……”

“我没有在开玩笑。”Sam笑的温柔，表情慢慢变为他从未有过的庄严，“我能一字不差地背出婚礼的誓言，因为我曾于年少无知的时候为你将它刻在了我的心里，也曾幻想有朝一日能够说给你听，可我今天不想依照它向你许下承诺。事实上，我无法向你承诺的有太多。你是我的哥哥，也是我的爱人，未来我们所面对的除了未知的生死，还会有很多不理解，甚至是来自熟人的鄙夷，但只要和你在一起，一切我将甘之如饴。我能给你的全部只有毫无保留的爱和我自己。所以，Dean ，你愿意吗？”

Dean低头久久凝视Sam，他看得到恳切、坚定和期待，当然最多的是承载了这一切情绪的爱意。他将所听到的每一个字牢牢记住，给出了最虔诚的回答：“而我能够给你的，是永远不变的‘我愿意’。”

Sam不再多待一秒，站起身吻住拉着他的Dean。

 

第二天中午，因宿醉而错过了准备许久的重要学术交流会的Arthur二话不说地将Eames赶出了他的房门。

与此同时，走出珠宝店的Dean和Sam将刚刚刻好字的戒指为对方戴上。两枚指环迎着阳光闪烁，仍旧是从前那对，可内侧却多了一行小字：

“S&D，always”

【正文完】


End file.
